The Jaguar's Cross
by AzrielEver
Summary: YJ is introduced to Catwoman's protege, Jaguar. Seems to be a burden already but Robin is facing feelings he didn't even think he had. Yaoi RobinxOC
1. Prologue Ch1 The Arrival

**Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own Young Justice, Batman, or Catwoman. I only own my character, Angel. The others belong to their respective creators and franchises. **

**Note: Rated M for a reason. No smut (yet, but seriously Robin's underaged) but a lot of gore, violence, strong language and suggestive themes.**

**Prologue**

South Side of Gotham City. 12:00 am

_I laid in suffocating darkness. I couldn't feel or hear anything, lying in limbo. Then maniacal laughter echoed and my parents screamed._

_Darkness still blinded me but I heard a voice, a woman's, my mother's._

"_Don't touch him you bastard!"_

_Then I felt my arms and back burning. I wanted to scream but I choked instead. Insane laughter echoed once more and I heard a voice in my head._

_Run._

_I ran and ran into the impenetrable darkness; unable to see where I was going but only able to keep moving. Gunshots fired. Somehow, I knew my parents were dead._

_An explosion boomed and white light blinded me._

_Numbers, letters, and shapes flashed before my eyes. It seemed pointless nonsense but I sensed a purpose to this parade of characters and symbols._

_My arms and back was on fire, my body couldn't move, and I couldn't breathe. All I saw were endless numbers and letters and equations. Madness threatened to take me._

"Ahhhh!"

I woke with a jolt, gasping for air and covered in sweat. Moonlight poured into my otherwise pitch black room though a window to me right facing east. A small dark shape, before curled in blissful sleep, stirred and a sleek head with oversized ears and amber eyes looked groggily at me

Aroaw

"I'm okay, Terry," I whispered to my cat. Terry stretched her limbs and yawned. I lied back on my bed, trying to catch my breath. This was the third nightmare this week, the seventh this month. I always had nightmares, it was the same one time and time again, but on my twelfth birthday they became more frequent. My psychologist suggested that the onset of puberty was causing my nightmares to worsen, or some other psyche stuff. But now, on my thirteenth year, a new detail came up. The laughter.

My stomach growled and wouldn't let me get some sleep. I looked and my alarm clock and saw that it was twelve o' five am. Another strange detail of my mind. Assuming that I didn't have a late night and went to sleep on time, I always woke from my nightmare around midnight.

My stomach roared, scaring even Terry, who wasn't easily frightened.

"Wanna midnight snack," I asked my cat.

Raow. That was my answer. I crept out of my twin bed onto the wooden floor. Clad in only boxers and a black T-shirt, I tiptoed across the hallway, not wanting to wake anyone up.

I crawled down the stairs, wincing at every creak and squeak the floorboards made. Terry trotted down with easy grace. I took the left doorway in our living room and stepped into the kitchen. I flicked the switch and light filled the canary-colored room.

I opened the fridge door and pondered at my choices. An apple? An orange? Ham? Milk? I opened the door to the freezer and saw a satisfying option. Cookies & cream ice cream.

Araow.

I looked down and saw Terry on the floor with a Siamese cat and an orange tabby, Sarah and Sean respectively. They looked at me, eyes big and pleading.

"Alright, you guys can have some," I whispered. I grabbed three small ceramic bowls and added a scoop of ice cream in each one. I set all three on the floor, the cats stepping forward and licking the frozen treat. I grabbed a spoon and scooped bits of the crunchy and creamy sweetness into my mouth, straight from the carton.

Then the cats meowed and I froze. I heard footsteps beyond the kitchen. I leaned against the wall hiding from the possible intruder. I saw a figure in the doorway.

"It's me, Angel," Selina called and I relaxed. I stepped to the center and saw a calm Selina with a warm smile. She was dressed in a lime green bathrobe with her short dark hair in a mess.

"I got up to see if you had another rough night. You weren't in bed?"

"Sorry, had to get a midnight snack."

"You don't have to apologize," she comforted. "Any left for me, she said gesturing to the ice cream.

"Dig in," I answered and she grabbed a spoon and joined me in a comforting midnight feeding. It was minutes before Selina spoke.

"Same Dream?"

"Yup."

"Anything new?"

"Nope." I looked down on my arms. The forearms and the back of my hands were covered in burn marks, similar ones covering most of my back, all scars on my otherwise perfect tan skin. All reminders of a disaster I can't even recall fully.

"I still can't remember anything," I said after a while, my voice turning monotonous. "I can't remember anything before that day I woke up. I don't know where I used to live, who I was. Even after all these nightmares, I can't remember my parents' faces, or who they were. All I know is that their dead." My voice began to tremble and tears blurred my vision. A very rare break in my otherwise tough and playful demeanor.

Selina put her hand on my back and rubbed in circles.

"There, there," she cooed. "It'll all come back some day. Just give it some time. Wanna hug?" I embraced her and shook in her arms. Warmth filled me and she purred sweet nothings to me. I looked up and gazed into her green eyes, seeing love, strength and comfort in them.

"You know no matter what happens you'll always have me, right Angel?"

"Y-Yes." Silence followed and we broke apart, comforted and secure. I reached into my shirt and pull out a gold chain. Hanging on it was a cross of gold bars the size of a house key. I felt it with my fingertips and looked at Seline.

"This was the only thing I have from my life before," I said. Selina nodded, already familiar with this fact.

On the front was a single word. _Angel._

"Selina. Do you think my parents would be proud? Of who I am?" I'm always afraid my past would come back to haunt me.

"Of course they would," Selina answered and we smiled at each other lovingly until we heard the crash of broken glass.

From there we acted on conditioned reflex. We both grabbed kitchen knives, I grabbed a bread knife, Selina held a steak knife ready. She turned off the light and darkness filled the room. Even the cats fell silent, sensing that danger was near. Our eyes grew accustomed to the darkness and we looked at each other. Selina gave a nod and I felt my way to the bathroom door on the other side of the room while Selina pressed herself against the wall near the doorway leading to the living room. The plan was that I get into the bathroom, which had a second door leading to the living room, and wait until she acted. A classic pincer move.

I opened the door to the living room an inch and saw the intruders. Two men, early thirties and in tip-top shape it looked. Caucasian it seemed and each carried a flashlight. A revolver hung and the waist of both men.

"You sure they're here," one asked.

"Have to be. We haven't seen them leave all night." These were not burglars, it seemed.

"You check upstairs. I'll stand guard," the second one said. They didn't make any effort to stay quiet and were obviously inexperienced.

"Why do I have to go upstairs," the first intruder whined.

"Cause I'm in charge." The reluctant intruder took cautious steps up. One, two, three, four. Then all hell broke loose.

Ahhhh! Man #2 was fighting off Selina, who was on his back and had already cut his arm, blood dripping on the floor. Man #1 reached for his gun and I made my move. I threw my knife which banged against the wall, narrowly missing his nose. It wasn't supposed to hit him.

While the blade flew across the room, I ran and vaulted over the stairwell. Right as Man#1 turned to face me, with excellent timing, I punched him in the face. As he clapped his hands on his face, I took a kick at my real target. His groin. Hey, when your life is at stake, you can't worry over fighting clean. He kneeled over and I grabbed his gun, finishing by pushing him down the stairs. Poor bastard lay on the floor curled up and gasping.

Selina gouged her foe's eyes and grabbed his gun, aiming at the Intruders.

"Hands over your head where I can see them," she ordered. After a few groans, the men obeyed with the stiffness of injury.

"Who sent you," she demanded."It's obvious you've been watching us. Who sent you?" I felt dread creep into my blood. Have they been watching everything we've been doing? How long? Was our secret compromised?

"Screw you, bitch," Man #2 cursed.

"Tell me or I shoot," Selina said. She didn't like to kill people, even if they were criminals. But you had to do what you had to do.

"You don't have the guts," Man #2 said cockily. Man #1 looked very afraid at the lack of control they had in the situation. Selina had a wicked smile on her lips, always a bad thing if you challenged her. She aimed at the ground and fired. The bullet narrowly missed the skeptic's foot, causing him to curse. She didn't like to kill but they didn't know that.

"Play me," Selina challenged.

"Crazy bitch," Man #2 growled. "Alright, someone did send us. They want the kid alive. And you dead if possible." I gasped, a breath stuck in my throat. The man turned to me and smirked.

"Got a message for ya'. Catwoman can't protect you forever." My blood chilled and my spine tingled. It was Selina who acted next.

"I don't want to see your faces here in Gotham ever again. If you do, you both die. Slowly." Her voice was cold and venomous.

"You got ten seconds to get out of this house or I shoot you both. Nine…." The men needed no further encouragement. They left with a rush, a trail of blood and fear following them.

Selina dropped the gun and sat down on the sofa. Her face was blank and deep in thought. After a moment, I broke the silence.

"What are we going to do? We're not safe here anymore." Silence followed then Selina spoke.

"I need to call in a favor from an old friend." This really was serious. Selina had a lot of connections, many of which were not legal.

"Who," I asked. Silence droned before Selina answered.

"Batman."

88888

Chapter 1: The Arrival

Amazon Rainforest, Brazil 4:24 pm

The place was both Eden and Hell. It had a feral beauty to it. The ancient trees towered over ribbons of river and insignificant animals and people. Yet the forest, usually filled with the calls, cries, and buzzing of insects, birds, and animals, was strangely silent.

That is, except for the cries of panicked loggers and the screech and grinding of destroyed machinery.

I really should be a poet, I thought to myself. But now's not the time for an artist like myself.

Disaster strikes the world again. Poison Ivy heard that loggers were clearing and being the green girl that she is, pun very well intended, she decided to save the plants by killing the bad loggers. Isn't it nice that someone's watching out for the defenseless trees? Don't get me wrong, I love the idea of saving the planet and all, recycle, go green. I just think you can do this all without killing people.

So here's the down low. Firstly, Miss Ivy can control plants so now vines are overrunning the foresting, growing on machines, coiling around people, suffocating them and tossing them. That's bad enough.

But Ivy is also an expert on botany and genetic manipulation. She has a tendency to create vicious animal-plant hybrids. Super, huh?

"Yah!" That was one of the workers. He's currently being mauled by some half-vine half-sabertooth fuck thing. I'm not kidding about the teeth; those things had to be a foot long, at least!

"Robin, get that will you," Kaldur ordered. I was only too happy to do so. I gave my signature, echoing creepy laugh that unnerves everyone. Toothy here was no exception. Poor thing was confused. Couldn't keep up with me.

I jumped down a ways from the thing.

"Hey Ugly, want a Robin burger," I taunted. So glad KF wasn't there. I'd here no end to Red Robin jokes. Either way, that got Toothy's attention.

Roar! The beast left his victim and ran at me perfect. I waited before the creature was far enough from the man before I made my move. The creature opened its deadly mouth wide. Perfect. I tossed a grenade into its maw. I shoot a grappling at a high branch and reeled myself to safety. The creature clawed at the trunk before having an "Oh shit" look on its face. Then…. Boom! Green hybrid guts sprayed everywhere, even to me.

Awesome! Now to deal with the dozens of other plant monsters Ivy created. I joined with the others to a rather hectic yet very normal (by my standards) scene.

Kaldur was engaged with a gorilla type thing, Artemis was shooting some buggy creatures, and Megan teamed with Wally against some vine/octopus hybrid. But Supey took the cake.

His creature looked like a freakin' mammoth, I kid you not. Only it had four bone tusks and two coiling trunks. The thing had to be the size of a tank. Figures Supey would take the hard one. Choices, choices, choices.

"Robin," KF called. "Need a little help here." He had a tentacle/tendril wrapped around him and the thing had a sick sense of humor because it was pounding him into the ground.

"Thought you were the fastest kid on Earth," I goaded. KF evidently didn't find this funny.

"I'm being pummeled by a freaking plant and you joke about it," he shouted. Fun time's over. I took out my bo-staff and used it to vault over creature's tentacles in a neat somersault. Midair, I let loose some grenades which exploded on the grasping tentacles, severing some and burning many. The thing let out a shrill cry that sounded like something out of an alien movie.

I landed on the head, between two red eyes. I planted a bomb and shot into the trees. Three, two, one.

Boom! Green guts splattered everywhere. I had been safe up in the trees and Megan surrounded herself in a force field bubble, so we were spared the mess. Couldn't saw the same for Wally.

"Nice look," I joked, only to get a face full of guts. Wally had a content look on his face.

"Could say the same about you," he rebutted. I felt my face burn.

"No fair! You threw that at me."

"Will you guys shut up," Artemis interrupted. "We got better things to do." She took out the last of the bugs. Kaldur sliced a plant panther in half with his water blades. Superboy threw the mammoth thing into a tree, which fell on it and cracked its skull. Green brains spilled out.

Now it was just us and Ivy.

"We got you surrounded, Poison Ivy," Kaldur said. "Surrender now and come quietly." A stare down went on between Kaldur and Ivy. She had a smirk on her face. Never a good thing with villains.

"Alright, I'll give," She said. What? I wasn't the only one surprised. She held out her hands in a compliant manner.

"Take me away boys."

"That was too easy," I commented when we were flying back to Mt Justice.

"What, not happy we got the bad guy this time," Wally joked.

"No seriously, she didn't put up as much as a fight as we expected."

"Oh, so those plant things were a walk in the park?"

"That's not what I meant. Yeah that was hard, but she had a look on her, like she wanted to get captured," I said.

"Rob, you're just being paranoid," Artemis responded. Wait, they're actually agreeing on something?

"Do you seriously think Ivy planned all this," Wally joined.

Honestly, call me crazy but I have the weirdest feeling that something big is taking place. Something sinister. But I didn't voice my thoughts.

"In coming call from Mt Justice," Megan quipped.

"On screen," Kaldur commanded. Batman's face appeared on the screen in front of us.

"How was the mission," Batman questioned, never one to mince words.

"Poison Ivy has been taken in by local authorizes. Many workers were injured but no casualties," Kaldur reported.

"Good," Batman commented. "When you guys get back to Mt Justice, I have a serious matter to discuss with you. Batman out" With that, the video feed was dead and screen turned blank.

"What do you think it is," Wally asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

We continued to fly to our destination. When we arrived, Megan landed her ship in the hangar. As we exited, we saw Batman standing with a strange woman and a kid. The kid was nothing special, maybe my age, with tan skin and dark brown hair. He was dressed in civilian clothing, a black T-shirt with khaki cargo shorts, sandals, and a green military jacket. The only thing that stood out was the fact that he held a bullwhip in his hand. The woman on the other hand was something different. She had a skin-tight black leather suit that hugged her figure. She had a black mask that covered her entire head save her eyes and face. Her identity was kept secret by green goggles and her mask was topped with two horn-like protrusions at the top. She wore black leather thigh-length boots and completed her costume with a similar bullwhip. She seriously looks like a superhero gone dominatrix.

Wally wolf-whistled and whispered "Nice costume" to me. Did his 'nads ever take a break? The woman didn't seem the slight bit offended, in fact, she gave a coy smile back. The boy, however, looked like he was going to strangle Wally. It was Batman who acted next.

"Team, I'd like to introduce you to a colleague of mine," he started. Then it all hit me.

"That's Catwoman," I cried out. The Feline Felon, the Mistress of Malevolence, the Princess of Plunder. The most wanted thief in Gotham City. What the hell was she doing here?

"I see my reputation precedes me," Catwoman said with a smile.

"She's here on Justice League business," Batman said to her defense.

"What could a criminal like her want," I shouted.

"She wants protection," Batman answered. Silence fell. Did we hear right?

"Not for her specifically," Batman specified. "She wants us to watch her son. We have to keep identities safe but for now we know him as Angel Estrada," he continued gesturing to the boy. Angel, which seemed to be his cover, looked at me judgingly.

"I'm not sure about this, Cat," he said.

"Not now," Catwoman answered.

"Seriously, not even five minutes and we're already getting the third degree," he fought. Suddenly I felt like an ass. But that was nothing compared to the other bombshell.

"While Angel's living here, he'll attend local school and take part in your training sessions. And be a part of your missions," Batman said next. Silence followed. A new team member already? Seriously? Wally broke the silence next.

"So what are we gonna call you? Catboy," he joked.

"Ha ha, so funny," Angel remarked sarcastically. "Like I haven't heard that one before."

Then he had the most wicked smile. He jumped up in the air, did a somersault, and landed in front of us. With a move we barely saw, he lashed out his whip and wound it around Wally's feet. With a jerk, he tripped Wally, who landed on his butt, hard. Obviously this guy was for real.

"No, just call me Jaguar from now on," Angel smirked.

**Fun Fact time: If Young Justice Wiki is at all reliable (it has a cited source, just for you know), Robin doesn't have a planned love interest for the time being. Writers everywhere, take out your pens. It's time for a little literary license.**


	2. Chapter 2 First Day

**Thanks for the faves. Keep in touch people and I welcome all reviews, negative and positive.**

**Another note: This chapter has alternating views from Robin and Angel**

****

Chapter 2 First Day

Mt Justice

This is it, I thought to myself. I'm in. This is goodbye. After my demonstration of my whip skills, I helped the sidekick known as Kid Flash to his feet. You know, for using him as an example. He looked at me suspiciously before reaching for my hand. I pulled him up with the ease that comes from top conditioning.

I walked to Catwoman with an uncertain feeling. We looked into each other's eyes, one pair cat green the other earth brown. Both matching in concern and longing.

"Well, this is goodbye," I said awkwardly.

"For now," Catwoman replied. A few minutes passed then I wrapped my arms around her waist. She held me back. For God's sake Angel, don't cry, I told myself.

We broke away quickly. I shouldn't make this any harder than it already is. Catwoman walked off with Batman in another corridor, off to Gotham City.

I looked at the team of sidekicks assembled before me. All were in their teens, the youngest one, Robin, being my age and the eldest it seemed was a dark-skinned boy three or four years older than me. An awkward silence passed before a green-skinned girl with red hair and freckles stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Megan. Welcome to Mt Justice," she said. She seemed to be full of prep.

"Wanna tour around the base," she offered. No one else stepped forward except the dark boy. So much for hospitality.

"Sure," I answered. "But can we go to the conference room first. I left something there."

"Okay," Megan quipped. She and the dark boy led the way to the conference room.

11111111111111111111111111

"Did you see what that twerp did," Wally exclaimed once the trio were out of earshot.

"Freaking Catboy and his whip," he muttered.

"Face it, Wally," I said. "You got owned. Big Time," I continued with a chuckle.

"Gotta agree with Rob," Artemis said. "Honestly, you had it coming with the Catboy comment. Not to mention you were checking out Catwoman. I don't think he liked that."

"What I got a right to look," Wally countered. "Seriously, that's one mom I'd like to… ow!" Artemis had elbowed him in the ribs.

"Seriously, you're a pig. I'm glad Angel whooped your ass. I'm just sorry I didn't think of that myself."

"Shut up, Artemis. I'll get him, just wait," Wally plotted.

"Anyone else bothered that Catwoman was here," I asked. "Seriously, the most wanted thief in Gotham was here at Mt Justice. She knows where we're at."

"She needed help," Superboy said. "The Justice League helps everyone, regardless of who they are."

"I don't like this one bit," I countered. "He could be a spy."

"How can you say that," Artemis remarked. "The boy's not safe in his own home. He and his 'mother' came here with no one else to turn to and you start accusing him of things you don't even know are true!" Man, didn't know she'd get defensive over a mysterious arrival.

"Hello! If she was in trouble with any normal criminal, they could have called witness protection. This is Catwoman though. If she had to go to the League for protection, you know something must be wrong," I said. "Either way, I'm gonna find out."

11111111111111111111

I walked with Megan and the dark boy, who introduced himself as Kaldur, to the conference room. In the center were the rest of my belongings, what I was allowed to bring here. There was a black suitcase with a week and a half's worth of clothes and my toiletries. I also had a backpack for school with my favorite books and my artist tools. It also had some stuff I couldn't leave without.

"What's that," Megan asked, pointing to a deep red plastic tray with a cover and a hole in the size big enough for a small animal to enter.

"That's a litter box," I said. Next to it were two ceramic bowls, a hairbrush, a peacock feather….

Araow.

"What was that," Megan asked next, pointing to a pet carrier. I raised an eyebrow in questioning. I opened the carrier door and a black form darted out. The figure walked to be, begging from a pet.

"Megan, this is my pet cat, Terry," I introduced. Megan's eyes lit up in childlike adoration.

"Oh how cute! Reminds me of my pet back on Mars," she squealed.

"Wait, did you say Mars," I asked. I think I'm hearing things, I mean, the girl's green but she looks pretty human to me otherwise.

"Megan is the Martian Manhunter's niece," Kaldur explained.

"Okay, so who are you guys all exactly," I inquired.

"What do you know so far," Kaldur asked.

"Honestly, all Catwoman told me was that you guys were a team of sidekicks who can protect people," I answered. Kaldur frowned a little at the word "sidekicks".

"We're a covert team of young_ heroes _working for the League," Kaldur explained. "We all were partners with different League heroes. For example, I'm Aqualad, the apprentice of Aquaman."

"And you met the others. Obviously you heard of Robin and Kid Flash. We also have Artemis, the girl in green with the bow, and the boy with the black Superman shirt is Superboy," Megan added.

"There's a Superboy?"

"Long story," Megan said.

"Okay, so who's Artemis," I asked.

"She's Green Arrow's niece," Megan answered. "Actually, she's kinda new here. Wally didn't really like her at first and she had a hard time getting used to the team. Now we all get along. Mostly." Okay, so I have someone to relate to.

"We also have League members working with us. Batman assigns us missions, Black Canary oversees training sessions and Red Tornado is our caretaker," Kaldur added.

"That it?"

"Yes," they both answered.

"Well, now that I know everyone, how about the tour?" In all the talking, I almost forgot I was living here indefinitely.

From there we began our tour. Terry followed us for much of the tour, only going off to explore the odds corner and space. I knew she always comes back to me when she was ready. We arrived first at the kitchen, where Megan apparently had an interest in Earth cooking, though she honestly did admit to burning much of it. Not far off was a living room with a huge flatscreen TV with various satellite channels. Score! Next we saw the training chamber. It was a vast space with a battle ring in the center and various training equipment. I eyed a set of gymnast equipment, which Robin was apparently skilled at using. I could start liking this.

Then we visited a communications lab, filled with various computers and other electronic equipment. Strangely, the base also had a room meant to be a greenhouse but nothing was there at the time. There was also a basement where Kid Flash, who went by Wally around friends, kept various souvenirs. I'm telling you, there's some freaky stuff down there, noting a mask with a creepy smile. Then there were the bedrooms.

"Me and Supey live here," Megan said. "We also have rooms for the others down here in case they need to catch some sleep, and we have extra for guests."

She opened a door to one of the bedrooms. It was about the same size as my old room back in Gotham, which wasn't bid to begin with. It had a metal framed twin bed with white sheets and a white pillow (note to self, get better colored sheets).There was also a small dresser to the side and a metal nightstand with a small shaded lamp. There was also a low bookcase and a built-in-closet. The walls were made of the same stone as the rest of the mountain. This was home for now.

"I like it," I said, and I was speaking honestly. Sure, I wasn't here in the best of circumstances but the place has potential and there were at least two people who were friendly to me, if you count Kaldur, who seemed oddly formal and, I don't know, mature.

Then my stomach growled. It was a long flight from Gotham to here and I hadn't eaten in hours. Megan bore a jubilant smile.

"Looks like you're hungry," Megan beamed. "I'll have dinner ready in an hour." I kept my most optimistic smile. Now if I can only survive whatever Megan burns.

**888888888888888888888888**

**Sorry it's so short. I'll make it up to you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner and a Feud

**Thanks for the Faves, everyone. Sorry about the lo0ng wait for the updates. First I got grounded for bad grades then it was the last week of school for me. I promise this won't disappoint you. Additional apologies for cheesy jokes and making Robin and Wally look like dicks.**

**Oh yeah, this is still all in Angel's first day at Young Justice. I finally decided on a date.**

**On with the show.**

****

Chapter 3 Dinner and a Feud

Mt Justice. October 8, 2011 6:21 pm

The rest of the night didn't start off too well. For starters, when I and my two guides returned to the kitchen, the rest of the team was there. That should be no biggie except Kid Flash, who apparently goes by Wally among friends here, had a fit.

"What the hell is that," he practically screamed, pointing to my cat Terry. The black cat just stared at him with a look that said "I don't like you either".

"It's called a cat," I replied sarcastically. What the hell is his issue, I thought.

"He had a bad run in with a witch cat in a magical tower. Long story," Megan explained. "Hasn't liked cats since then." I looked at her inquisitively.

"Oh, forgot to tell you. I'm a telepath," Megan responded, blushing as she did. "I, uh, sometimes forget people don't like their thoughts being read." Note to self: Watch what you're thinking around here.

"I want that mutt out of here," Wally demanded. Now he's taking it too far.

"Take or leave, douche," I challenged, "I'm pretty sure you got a home to go to."

"I ain't letting that fleabag drive me out of here," Wally asserted.

"Then live with it," I rebutted, "This cat stays with me."

"Wally. Angel," Kaldur intervened, "I think it's safe to say the cat stays. Just because Angel needs it for his wellbeing here." Wally snorted at this comment. Kaldur ignored the rude gesture and continued. "Angel, is there any way the cat can stay out of Wally's way," he questioned.

"Terry's pretty smart. Anyways, she typically avoids people she knows who don't like her," I answered.

"Pfft. That thing smart? Yeah, may be in comparison to its owner," Wally said.

"Pretty big talk for the speedster who got his butt handed to him by a thirteen year old," I shot back.

"Can we stop this," Artemis interrupted. "As much as I like to see Wally being challenged, I think you to need to at least tolerate each other's presence. At least till Angel is safe at his home again." Wally and I made eye contact.

"Truce," I offered.

"For now."

"Anyways," Megan began, changing the subject, "I'm going to start dinner now. Anybody wanna stay?"

"I'll stay," Wally said. "Anything you cook is good by me." Flirt, I thought distastefully.

"Sure," Robin said. "We need to show our guest a proper welcome." It could be my imagination but there was a subtle tone to the last part.

"I'll call my mom," Artemis responded. "Somebody has to keep this dinner civil." Somehow this didn't reassure me as much as I wanted. At least I got back up.

"Mind if I stay," Kaldur asked.

"Sure," Megan, "The more the merrier. Now who wants to help me cook?" She was met by a bunch of hesitant faces.

"Sorry Meg, don't know how," Wally answered.

"Pass," Robin responded.

"All I know is how to make cereal," Artemis said shyly.

Kaldur and Superboy made identical head shakes signaling no.

"I can help," I volunteered. Why not, I knew some of the basics and I owed Megan for the tour. Megan beamed with glee.

"Great! Oh, dinner will be in an hour," she said to the others. They all left, apparently to change into civilian clothes. Megan took out some pots and pans and turned on the oven.

"So Angel, what can you do," she asked.

"I can cut vegetables," I answered with a bit of pride.

"Great, I'm doing an Italian theme tonight. I have some broccoli. I need you to wash it and cut it into pieces." As I washed the green vegetable in the sink with warm water, Megan filled a pot with fettuccine pasta and water. While that boiled I cut Italian loaves in half, with variable evenness. Megan mixed garlic, butter, and parsley in a bowl and spread this over the bread halves. I had to warn her to focus on one thing at a time; she was using telekinesis to spread all the loaves at once and nearly splattered the whole kitchen.

The next part was easy. After putting the bread into the oven to bake, we made alfredo sauce. Turns out the secret to alfredo sauce is simply melting parmesan cheese into cream, with a little garlic for taste. I added a little more cheese for a thicker sauce. Terry saw the cream and meowed until Megan poured a bowl for her. Terry lapped the cream and was content for the time being.

We drained the noodle and added the sauce. While I watched the pasta, Megan cut lettuce and tomato, and bell pepper for a salad. She got tear-eyed while cutting the onions, which I assured her, was normal when doing so. She had bought Italian dressing earlier so while I minded the pasta Megan set the table nearby. Soon the others took their seats and dinner was ready.

The table was made for six but I squeezed in with an extra chair between Megan and Artemis on the left. Opposite of us were Wally and Robin (Turns out he wears shades to protect his secret identity). Kaldur and Superboy were seated at the ends, Superboy being closer to Megan and Wally. Without ceremony, we began.

"This is good," Wally moaned with a mouthful. He was practically in love with the food.

"This is the best yet," Robin complimented.

"You really outdid yourself, Megan," Artemis said.

"Thanks, but I had a lot of help from Angel," Megan modestly answered. I smiled and felt a bashful blush rise in my cheeks. That ended when Wally snorted. I glared at him. He looked like he was going to blow as casket.

"Pig," Artemis muttered and ate her pasta. Then Wally glanced at Robin from the side with a mischievous grin.

"Hey can you pass the garlic bread," Robin asked. Then with a grin, "_Angel_". Wally snorted again. I tried to ignore the suspicious noise. I passed the bowl to Robin. Then with some unseen signal Wally spoke.

"Hey _Angel_, can you pass the salad," Wally asked. Robin attempted badly to stifle a chuckle. I passed the salad with a glare.

"So Angel…" Artemis started to change the subject, but then Wally and Robin burst out laughing. I had had enough of this.

"Something funny you want to share with us," I asked, just more than a little peeved. Then Wally and Robin bore grins that were chillingly identical.

"So Angel, about your name…" Already I groaned in my head. I thought I was done with this. "Were your parents disappointed at getting boy instead." Then they burst into laughter.

"I'm pretty sure you're aware that Angel is a guy's name as well as a girl's," I said, trying to keep my frustration in check.

"Well if you ask me, Angel is the gayest ass name for a guy," Wally chuckled. That did it. I hated it when people make that joke about my name but I also hate it when people use "gay" like that.

"You're one to talk," I shot, "What kind of a name is Wally? Sounds like a grandpa's name. Or a robot's." I grinned. Artemis laughed and even Robin had a sly smile. Wally turned pink.

"Sorry Wally, they got you," Robin said. It probably didn't help that he was smiling with shared amusement. Wally madly dug into his pasta, eating his third plate.

I noticed that the entire time Kaldur and Superboy just ate as if nothing was happening. Kaldur seemed reserved in nature but what was Superboy's story. Terry, who had been enjoying a bowl of wet cat food in the kitchen, came to the dining room. She walked up to Superboy with her big amber eyes. Superboy glanced at her. Terry let out a meow.

"She wants you to pet her," I said.

"How do you know," Megan asked.

"I've had Terry for three years now since she was a kitten. I pretty much understand her," I said.

"Is this a superpower," Robin asked. "You know, like Catwoman?"

"Why does everyone think we have superpowers? No, we just have this bond with cats. Cats seem drawn to us and they like us. I'm just about as human as…." Then I stopped. I was here with an alien, a clone, an Atlantean, and a speedster. Not much in the way of human.

"Don't worry," Robin said. "They seem to think me and Batman aren't human either. Although if you ever went up against the man I can see why."

"I'm a normal human too," Artemis said. "Well… as normal as you can get here." Then curiosity inspired me.

"Not meaning to intrude or anything, but I'd like to know a little background here. After all, I'm gonna work with you eventually," I inquired. I turned towards Superboy.

"So Supey, what's your story? I mean, I didn't know he had a son." Superboy looked at me coldly. I silently prayed to any deity who would listen not to let me be burned on the spot.

"I'm his clone," Superboy replied laconically and returned to his pasta. Feeling a little more brave, I prodded deeper.

"Must be awesome having Superman as a dad or something." Superboy gave me a glare that could make a wolf shit itself.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"It's not his fault," Megan came to my defense. "Superman hasn't been much of a parent. Superboy did come as a surprise, but you'd think he'd at least acknowledge him. Superboy is a bit touchy on the subject." That explained that. Looking for a change in subject I turned to Wally.

"What's your gig?"

"I'm actually a science prodigy," Wally answered. I waited for a laugh but none came. You'd think he was a brainless flirt the way he acted, so this fact came as a surprise.

"Wow, so how good are you?"

"Top of my school, no, the school district. Course, I lay it low nowadays."

"Don't let the science thing trick you," Robin quipped, "The guy had to attend summer school just a few months ago."

"Hey," Wally objected, "English isn't as easy as it seems." Chewing this bit of information, I was quite caught by surprise when Robin directed a question at me.

"What's your story kid," he prodded. I had to restrain a snort. The guy couldn't be any older than me, he's one to start calling me kid.

"What do you mean," I replied, wanting specifics.

"So how'd you meet Catwoman anyways? I mean, how did an ordinary kid like you meet the Feline Felon?" I didn't quite like the tone he used with the title Catwoman was well known by.

"Could say the same about you? Batman couldn't have been holding auditions for a sidekick." He seemed to flush a little at the term _sidekick_ but persisted.

"So what's the story?" I paused. I didn't like to delve much into my past; a lot of it was too painful to fully recall. So I started off with what was easy.

"I wasn't living the best life. I was out on the streets, hungry, cold, and scared. I had a few friends, but between us we couldn't afford much." I paused for a moment. I saw sympathetic expressions on Megan and Artemis. Kaldur watched with calm focus. Superboy was stone-faced but I saw a glint of understanding in his eyes. Wally looked at me, seeming to encourage me. But Robin was the most difficult to read. His sunglasses obscured his eyes and he look like he was analyzing my every word.

"I ran into Catwoman on a theft job. She took me in and I've been living with her ever since." It wasn't as dramatic as they wanted, but I tried to keep some essential facts in.

"How long have you lived with her," Robin asked.

"Five years almost," was my reply. He chewed this on before asking another question.

"So how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"All I know about Catwoman is that she's the most wanted thief in Gotham," Robin said. "I want to know how you can live with a felon."

"Excuse me?"

"There's a reason you're here," Robin added.

"Yeah, I'm not safe in Gotham anymore."

"Exactly. What did she do this time? Or is this all a charade?"

"Watch yourself, Bird Boy."

"No, wouldn't it be convenient for the Gotham Underworld to have a spy here?"

"You think I'm a spy," I hissed. I clenched the table and I heard Terry meow in concern. She was just as attuned to my moods as I was to hers.

"Think about it, you came kinda of a surprise. You have no connections with the League….."

"Actually, Catwoman seems to know Batman personally…"

"Yeah, as a common crook."

"Excuse me but we're not common crooks, Bird Boy."

"Don't call me Bird Boy, Cat Boy."

"Enough, both of you," Kaldur commanded. I barely knew the guy but even I fell silent completely. The guy just radiates with commanding authority, which I rarely respect.

"We'll finish up our dinner and be back on our ways. We practice tomorrow." With that, we went back to eating, Wally having his fourth plate of pasta. The kid was a bottomless pit, good thing Megan made lots of pasta. A tense silence filled the air until I heard Robin mumble what sound like "'ucking spy". I tried to ignore it but Artemis spoke.

"You're a real ass, you know that Robin? I joined this team only a few months ago. I'd think you'd be more respectful of newcomers."

"This is different," was the Bird Boy's half-ass comment.

"How so, dickhead?"

"You're Green Arrow's niece. You know someone in the League, someone we can trust."

"You think that justifies this," Artemis retorted, a slight unexplainable flush in her face coloring her cheeks rosy.

"You know where this kid from? I'll tell you where, from Gotham's ass. His mom is a thieving skank who runs around in dominatrix outfit and gives all other costumed heroes a bad name."

"You take that back," I demanded, getting up from my seat and leaning towards him menacingly.

"Wotcha gonna do about it, bub," Robin challenged, leaning forward. Our faces were inches apart and I tried making eye contact, getting a shaded view from his sunglasses. I had a strong urge to slug him in the face. Instead I took a bow of alfredo sauce and dumped it on his head, the bowl resting on his scalp and pasta sauce running down his face. I heard a collective gasp from everyone except the two stoic boys known as Superboy and Aqualad. The look on Wally's face was priceless and I would have laughed if it wasn't the terrifying look that Robin gave me. A normal kid my age, heck even a few years older, would have shat their pants on the spot. I wasn't a normal boy though and stood my ground fearlessly, perhaps stupidly.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" were Robin's response through gritted teeth.

"Pay back is a bitch, ain't it Bird Boy?"

"Pay back," Robin said, more as a statement than a question.

"Seems to be missing something," I pondered mockingly. Then it hits me. I thrust me hand into the nearby bowl of pasta and grabbed a handful. I slapped the noodly mess across Robin's face.

"Muy Perfecto," I said with a mocking kiss to my fingers. Then Robin smiles. I hated that smile.

"Nice job but the pasta needs something." With that he grabbed the bottle of salad dressing and emptied it over my head. While I was in shock he grabbed some salad and tossed it over my head. Robin laughed, a cold laugh lacking mirth or amusement.

"Everyone needs to eat their greens, right?" In my head, I thought _it's on_.

"Sure, but I think you need something to wash it down." While Robin pondered stupidly about this, I grabbed him by the head and pinned him to the table.

"Angel no!" said Megan.

"Stop it, Angel," said Artemis.

"Angel, stop," Kaldur commanded but their pleas fell on deaf ears. I struggled to keep Robin pinned down. Regular exercise made me stronger than the average thirteen year old but Robin was almost a match for me. _Almost,_ I thought cockily.

"Lemegoyousonnavabitch," Robin shouted but I reveled in his helplessness. Call it the not-so-secret-mean streak in me. I succeeded in keeping Robin pinned with one arm and with my free hand I grabbed my glass of water. It was still covered in cold condensation. Perfect. I poured the glass on his head, trying not to spill the ice that I still needed. He gasped in shock of the cold sensation but that was short lived when in his surprise I lifted his hoodie and with my previously occupied hand I dumped the ice down his shirt. Robin's shouts were almost delicious. I was grabbing my trembling sides, eyes closed in mirth when I felt my shirt get grabbed from the front. I saw Robin with his hand gripped in my T-shirt with a glass of water in his hand and a wicked smile on his face.

"My turn." Before I could react the glass emptied into my shirt. I danced at the cold sensation running down my shirt and spilling into my shorts. Robin laughed.

"Hey Angel, had an accident, didn't ya," he said pointing to the stain that covered the front of my shorts.

"You bastard, I'll kill you," I shouted but before I could fulfill the promise I felt someone grab me from behind.

"Kaldur," I heard Superboy signal and the Atlantean grabbed Robin. I struggled to escape the clone's clutches but I might as well be fighting a brick wall.

"We're not letting you two go until you both calm down," Kaldur said. I stopped, knowing that this was futile but Robin still put up a fight. All shit aside, gotta respect the kid for his spunk. Eventually he too stilled, though he breathed heavily much like I did. Soon I felt arms loosen and I slid down the clone's hard and toned chest. Robin was also released. Our eyes briefly met in a staredown to the death until Kaldur spoke.

"This is inexcusable behavior," Kaldur said, reminding me of a drill sergeant. He turned to Robin.

"You, I expected better. This kid and his mother come to us for help and you treat him with criminal disrespect and hostility. Worse, you reacted in the most immature way possible to his retaliations."

I felt a smirk stretch across my face before Kaldur turns to me.

"And you, we bring you in when you had nowhere else to go and this is how you thank us." A cold visor grip clenched my stomach and heart. I looked around and saw disappointment on the faces of Megan and Artemis, the closest things that I have to friends here.

"Angel, I want you to go wash up and stay in your room all night. You're on probation now. I'll contact Catwoman to see what needs to be done." He turned to Robin. "You are also on probabtion. I'll talk to Batman and let him deal with you." I saw the frightened look on Robin's face and a brief flicker of sympathy took me over. Kaldur turned to the rest of the team.

"Dismissed, all of you." With that, Robin, Wally, and Artemis went to go to their respective homes. My heart froze at the word _home._ I didn't have a home to go back to, one that was safe anyways. I offered to help Megan clean up but she politely turned down my offer. I felt like the lowest form of life ever. No, I felt like the _shit_ of the lowest form of life ever. Superboy left the room, not meeting anyone's eyes. I wasn't sure if that was the way he was or if it was what I did.

I found the showers and cleaned up the mess in my hair and face. The entire time, I felt cut off from my body, like it wasn't even me doing all that. After a few minutes in the water, I dried myself off and head to my room. I slipped into bed in a clean T-shirt and boxers and laid on the bed in the dark. I knew not when, but later a dark shape slinked into my room and meowed. I motioned for Terry to join me and she jumped onto the bed next to me. She rubbed against my arm, purring loudly, demanding my attention. I complied, the petting helped us both. The cat just knew when I needed comforting. I laid there a few minutes, sleep slowly taking me. My last thoughts before slipping into oblivion were,_ is this it, is my time here over?_

****

**Finally over. Just an announcement, I updated my profile. I have some future stories I'm working on and favorite pairings, etc. Some feedback would be nice. Also, click my homepage link. I have a deviantART account and I put up a drawing of Angel not too long ago.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated and stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4 On Speaking Terms

**Thanks for hanging in there and for the reviews and faves. Please excuse any bad jokes.**

**Side note: the first part is from Angel's point of view, then Robin. Look for (I'm-a-wee-line-breaker), okay.**

**(I'm-a-wee-line-breaker)**

Sunday, October 9, 2011 Mt Justice

I woke up early that morning. The clock read 5 o'clock am, but I was unable to really get up. So I spent the next half hour or so thinking. I was sure to get word from Selina later for what happened last night. Of course my thoughts turned to that fight, if it could be called a fight, and I felt a mix of emotions. Part of me didn't regret standing up for myself and Selina, that dick face Robin has it coming, but it could have gone differently, he simply wasn't worth the trouble. On the other hand, I committed a serious offense to the hospitality of my new friends. That word shocked me a little. I had a real high standard of what a friend was. I was friendly and polite to most people but generally I have only a few people I am close to and considered friends. I just had to be careful who I could trust; it comes with my line of work. And yet I only knew Superboy, Megan, Kaldur and Artemis for only a day and already called them friends. Wally and Robin may be a problem but you can't get everyone to like you.

Then my thoughts turned to last night's worries. I kind of felt stupid for thinking I was getting kicked out. Yeah, I really messed up, but Robin was just as guilty as I was. Besides, Kaldur only said we were on probation, whatever that meant.

I checked the clock again. 5:42 am. It was time for me to get up. I made the bed and started to get dressed. I put on a black tank top and jean shorts. I didn't know whether to go in sandals or sneakers but in the end chose sneakers. Then I went to work bandaging my burns in gauze and slipping on fingerless gloves. I was just a little self-conscious about them. Then as a final touch I put on my golden cross necklace. Never left without it.

The clock read 5:51, so I decide to do a few exercises. I stretched my limbs and started a regimen of push-ups and curl-ups. The clock read 6:04, so I stopped before I could sweat. I left the room and entered the kitchen, meeting with the wafting scent of breakfast cooking. Megan was bent over the stove with a pan.

"Morning, Meg," I greeted. Megan turned around and smiled.

"Good morning, Angel," she greeted. "We're having eggs, bacon, and toast. Could you set the table?" I did so. I had to admit it was awesome here. Firstly, I was here with all these kinds of superheroes. Robin was one that I was most familiar with, being a Gotham resident, though admittedly he was a major douche bag to put it bluntly. Still that didn't ruin the awe the place held on me.

But secondly, and just a bit selfishly, was the food. At home, dinner was the only meal that was prepared for me. Selina didn't like cooking, in fact she really didn't want to be just a homemaker, she didn't see herself as a housewife, though she still cooked dinner for me and cleaned the apartment. Which brings me to the topic of breakfast. While Selina cooked dinner, we didn't really have anything big for breakfast and lunch, it was whatever we could make ourselves; toast, cereal, sandwiches, frozen meals were a big part of our diet and Selina only occasionally cooked on the weekends. So the fact that I could expect breakfast like this on a regular basis was a big plus for me. That and eye candy here.

After I set the table, Megan started to serve the base's occupants, me, her, and Superboy, and we settled for breakfast. Talk was small, just compliments about the quality of the meal and thank-yous and you're-welcomes. I noticed Superboy remained silent for much of the meal. Then Megan spoke.

"You might want to hurry up. Kaldur said to meet him in the basement at 7 o'clock for your probation." I checked the clock on the wall. It read 6:43. So I finished my toast quickly and excused myself from the table. I kept a brisk pace for the basement at the lower levels. I made it just in the nick of time. Kaldur was waiting for me with another surprise: Robin.

He wore his usual sunglasses (that kid was real serious about keeping his identity a secret), but wore a red sleeveless shirt with black jeans and black boots. And I tried to keep me eyes off the muscles already developing on his arms, or how the jeans fitted him perfectly. Then Kaldur spoke.

"What you see is the first level of the basement. Around you are crates and boxes full of equipment and documents from the original Justice League Base, items that were deemed not important enough to keep safe. Your task this week is to move these boxes to the level directly below. On weekdays, I expect you to be here by 4:00 and work for two hours. Saturday I expect you here at 7:00 and working until 12:00. Today, you are likewise going to be moving boxes until 12:00. Any questions?"

For the time being, Robin and I were silent, although the Boy Wonder did set his watch for our designated time. Kaldur excused himself and Bird Boy and I were left alone in the basement. I looked around. There were a lot of boxes, and some looked like a two-person job at least. Was I going to have to ask for Robin's help? Before I could contemplate this further, Robin already moved towards a cardboard box of papers. He moved to the other side of the large room towards an elevator that clearly led to the lower levels. I decided to get a move on and grabbed a box, quickening my step to catch up. This went on for a while, neither of us speaking to the other, never meeting each other's eyes. Then it happened.

"Sorry for yesterday," Robin said. I almost dropped my box in surprise. This entire time I was under the impression that Robin kind of resented me for putting him into this situation, so this display of remorse caught me off guard. But I quickly regained control.

"What part," I replied, testing my ground. Damn it if I was going to give up that easily.

"For calling Catwoman a skank, for starters," Robin answered, "And for being an ass about you joining the team."

"You had that pasta bowl coming," I said lightly, "And I'm not sorry for that."

"Yeah, well I'm not sorry for putting salad on you," Robin remarked, though with a joking tone I might add.

"Yeah, I suppose I had that coming," I replied in my light manner.

"I must say, green really is your color," Robin joked.

"So does alfredo for you," I countered, keeping my cool, "You really should go blonde, it'd match your IQ."

"Now why would you say that," Robin asked, knowing that I was still joking.

"Because anyone knows you can't call someone's mom a skank and get away with it," I answered, "Just goes to show common sense really isn't all that common."

"Well, I guess you would know an idiot when you see one, cause throwing pasta really is a sign of intelligence," Robin countered.

"I guess throwing pasta would be idiotic, like say throwing salad."

"True, but it was worth seeing yourself accident," Robin replied, referring to the water he spilled on my pants.

"Not as priceless as seeing you dancing around screaming like a girl," I remarked.

"Hey, that wasn't fair. The ice was cold."

"Admit it, beneath that shirt are developing breasts, _Miss_ Robin."

"Whatever, Wet n' Wild."

Then we both broke into laughter, dropping the boxes we were holding. After a few minutes of holding our ribs, we picked up our boxes and continued towards the elevator. Now I was kind of glad we were back on the same page. Honestly, this felt like the Robin I read about. On the plane over here, I read the team's dossier, just to know what I was up against. Robin's file was strangely thin as well as Artemis'. Somebody went through a lot of trouble to keep the kid's personal history and identity a secret, though what I did read made Robin out as a capable fighter and strategist as well as an immature prankster with a light-hearted manner. The other team gave more detailed accounts of their pasts and personalities, so much that I felt like I knew them already. Of course I was told to keep my own history a secret. Those asses at Justice League even wanted me to go by a false identity but there was only so much I would allow. So the compromise was that I keep my given name but change my last name to Estrada, at least until it's safe to go back to Gotham.

It was the topic of secrets that was on my mind when I approached that one topic about Robin that was bugging me the most. We both carried opposite ends of a very big crate, a two-person job when I said…

"Hey Rob, Keanu Reeves called, he wants his glasses back."

"Fuck you. All you're saying is that I'm one bad ass mother fucker," Robin responded.

"No really, what's with the shades, are you that paranoid about your secret identity? Or do you have some eye contact issues?"

"Hey in this line of business, you gotta guard your secrets with your life. I'm pretty sure a bandit like you can understand even that."

"Bandit my ass. Me and Catwoman are the best motha' fuckin' thieves in the East Coast. Hell, the world even. And we don't waste our time on no small fry neither." I said all this with an over the top ghetto accent.

"Yeesh, where the hell did the Ice T routine come from?"

"No seriously, I get pissed when people call us common thieves. The things we do for Gotham go underappreciated, really."

"Oh really? So what do you two do that goes unappreciated?"

"We knock the bad guys down a peg for one."

"How so?"

"Where's the most painful place to hit a crime boss?"

"Between his legs?"

"No, his wallet."

"Seriously?"

"As cancer."

"So who died and made you judge?"

"Oh fuck-a you," I said in a cheesy Italian accent with a hand gesture to go.

"Dude, what happened to your arm," Robin asked, gesturing to my bandaged arms. I looked at him uneasily. The subject was a touchy one for me. Robin caught on.

"Dude, if you don't want to talk about it…"

"It's okay. You're bound to ask sooner rather than later." An awkward silence followed and we both looked at our feet.

"Hey listen, when I can trust you more, I'll tell you," I said. Robin nodded. It was understandable.

"So Angel, wanna help me with this box," Robin asked. I obliged. Not so long after we set it down Robin's alarm went off. Then I noticed it for the first time.

"Dude, that one nice watch. What is that, Armani?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I know jewelry." It probably wasn't best to tell him I used to be a pickpocket.

"Someone's living the good life," I continued.

"Well yeah, how else do you think I pay for my gadgets?"

"Well, me and Catwoman get our stuff through dealers."

"What kind of dealers sells superhero gadgets?" Then realization struck him.

"Oh."

"Yeah, Catwoman knows all kind of colorful people." Another awkward silence followed.

"I think we should get going. Kaldur might have more stuff for us to do," I suggested.

"Good, good," Robin replied. And we walked out of the basement. We walked in silence but I felt a little relieved that all hostilities were behind us (I hope).

We walked into the lounge, where Superboy appeared to be watching TV, filled with nothing but static. If anyone thought this was weird, nobody said anything. Megan was talking animatedly with Wally and Artemis with Kaldur standing in a corner to himself. It was Superboy who noticed us first.

"They're back," he said without taking his eyes off the screen. The others turned to face us.

"How's it going buddy," Wally asked.

"Eh, good I guess," replied Robin.

"You guys need a rest," asked Megan. "I'm sure your muscles are tired from all the lifting."

You gotta love that girl, she really was sincere in her concern for other's well being. And she was right about the tired muscles. You try lifting hundred pound crates for five hours. All we asked for was a glass of water, which was politely given to us with a warm smile.

"You better rest up," said Kaldur "We're doing training today." Wally and Robin seemed to brighten up at this bit of news.

"Alright!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Anything I'm missing here," I asked. Robin and Wally turned towards me with mischievous grins.

"I'm pretty sure you saw the gym," Wally started.

"We use the gym equipment to work out but this is not as important as the sparring," Robin continued.

Sparring? This was when their grins really widened.

"Yup, nothing as important as knowing hand-to-hand combat," Wally said. "Usually we have schedules on who spars with who each week."

"But you being here and all makes this a special day," said Robin.

"How so," I asked, knowing I wasn't going to like the answer.

"Because today as the rookie, you get to spar with each and every one of us," replied Robin with a wicked grin.

"This is so you can assert your place on our team," added Wally. Yeah, and haze the rookie, I thought to myself.

"Great, so who do I fight first?" Wally had a wicked glint to his emerald eyes.

"I guess you'll find out in an hour. It'll be a pleasure kicking your ass, Angel Boy."

"Yeah, you guys mind if I go to my room to rest a bit," I asked.

"Not at all," gloated Wally. So I dismissed myself and walked down the hall to my room. Somewhere along the way, Terry caught up with me and walked alongside me. When we reached my room I closed the door and looked through a drawer I used to keep my gadgets.

"Meow." I turned and met Terry's disapproving eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna cheat a _little_, Terry. No harm, no foul." Her eyes bored into me judgmentally.

"What? It's dog eat dog world, Terry. Gotta do what you gotta do." And the hell that I was gonna let Wally kick my ass.

**(I'm a wee line-breaker)**

"Dude, did you see that! That kid was scared shitless," Wally laughed.

"Language, Wally," Kaldur warned.

"No seriously, did you see the look on his face when I told him he was going to fight _all_ of us?"

"That's not funny, Wally," Artemis said.

"That look was priceless. Did he seriously think we didn't catch that?"

"I'd be careful, Wally," I warned. Angel kind of gave the impression of having a plan, a nasty plan, up his sleeve.

"What's he gonna do, Rob? He can't bring weapons to the sparring ring. Is he gonna scratch my eyes out?"

**(I'm a wee line-breaker)**

Sorry I took so long. So what does Angel have up his sleeve? I guess you'd have to hang in and find out.


	5. Chapter 5 Sparring

Thanks for hanging in there

(I'm a wee line-breaker)

Chapter 5: Sparring

October 9, 1:00 pm, Mt Justice

My heart was thumping. I kept a cool face but inside I was sweating like a bastard. The sparring ring was 20 feet in diameter and built with computerized sensors that measured movement and force used by the combatants. State of the art, as Wally said. I thought he was joking when he said I had to fight all of them one by one. He wasn't. Overseeing the matches was Black Canary.

My first opponent was Megan. She was dressed in a black leotard with blue shorts that hugged her form. She looked a little uneasy, as if unsure of how to start. From what I heard, she usually relies on her telekinesis to fight, so maybe fighting hand-to-hand was a bit foreign to her. I was dressed in a black tank top with black cargo shorts. Bandages were wrapped around my forearm from my palms to my elbow but I wore black fingerless gloves for good measure. I'm _very_ sure of my fighting capabilities, but I was going to go easy on her.

"The fight will begin…. now," announced Black Canary.

"C'mon, give the best you got," I taunted playfully. Megan bit her lip nervously before lunging at me. I caught her punch easily and turned her around, pinning her arm behind her back. I pushed her away and while she staggered I aimed a kick at her chest, but she caught it in time and deflected it. From there, I was mostly aiming kicks and blows at her which she blocked rather expertly. Seems like the girl did know how to fight. I did have the decency to hold back a little, I mean c'mon she may be older than me by like two years but I'm a guy, she's a girl, you do the math. But I noticed she avoided me, like she was afraid I was going to hurt her.

"You scared," I asked all while not slowing my blows.

"What?"

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt. I'm going easy on you, see."

"But that can't be, I'm going easy on _you_." I stopped for a moment.

"What?"

"Look Angel, you're new to this. It's your first time fighting metas and besides, you're just a kid."

A moment passed in silence then with deadly speed I dropped to the floor and spun my legs. I knocked Megan's feet from under her and she fell to the ground hard. I stood over her.

"What the hell was that," Wally shouted.

"You guys don't know me," I called, "So I'm gonna make this quick. Firstly, we're _sparring, _no playing tea party. I'm not saying we should go crazy and break each other's bones but isn't the point of this is to get roughed up a little, maybe get a few bruises. And secondly, I may be small, I may be new here, I may be just thirteen, but don't _ever_ call me _just a kid_. Not unless you want to land hard on your back faster than you can say sorry. Kapeesh?" Then I turned and offered a hand to Megan.

"C'mon, now give me your best shot." She looked a little nervous then said, "you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure; now make this a fight I'll remember." She took my hand and rose.

"Alright, but don't freak out."

"What?" I spoke to soon she walked to the other side then the freakiest thing happened. Buds rose from her ribs which elongated into rods which erupted into a second pair of arms on her ribs. My mouth gaped open and I froze for a few seconds before speaking.

"Jesus fucking Buddha….. That's _awesome_!"

"You're not freaked out?"

"Are you kidding me? Is this a Martian thing or is it just you, cause that's _sweet_."

"Really?"  
>"Yeah! Now c'mon Rocky, give me ya' best shot." I regretted those words cause she shot at me like a bullet. Now let me tell you, you ain't done jack freakin shit unless you fought a four-armed opponent. For the most part, the tables were turned. <em>She<em> was dealing the blows now while I was doing my best to block them. I must say I was hard-pressed to keep up. But just then I saw that she left her midsection open. I took a chance. I deflected a blow to my side then aimed a kick at her exposed midsection. Then she caught me. She brought me in too close because I wrapped an arm around her head and we both toppled to the floor. I rolled on my back but she pinned me by my shoulders. Then I saw an opening and smirked. You see, I happen to be more flexible than the average boy my age. Along with my training in ninjutsu I also supplement my training with acrobatics and yoga. She had all four of her arms pinning my shoulders and arms but my lower body was still free. I lifted my lower body and wrapped my legs around her neck. A difficult thing to do, but possible. And did I mention that my crotch was right up in her face. This obviously freaked her out a bit. While she panicked I loosed my arms from her grip and held on to her upper pair of arms for dear life. She struggled to shake me off but when I hold on to something, nothing short of bodily harm can make me let go. And just to mess with her a little I shook my junk a little.

"You give," I asked.

"Yeah I give! Now let me go!" I released her and she rubbed her mouth vigorously.

"Winner is Angel," announced Black Canary. "May I say, that was a dirty little move."

"Thank you," I said coyly. "Okay, who's next? I'm pumped and ready to go," I added, making a little show of shadowboxing. Artemis stepped forward. She was dressed in a green tank top and black tights and she wore no mask. I noticed that she had sharp eyes and I wondered if she had a little Asian in her.

"You got spunk kid," Black Canary said. I briefly wondered how much trouble I would get in for launching myself at the super heroine, cause I did _not_ like being called a kid, then Black Canary continued. "I like that. But let's see if Arty here can knock you down a few pegs. Begin." The fight started very fast. Artemis launched herself with almost inhuman speed. Seriously, I've been known to take out thugs twice my size (mobsters really invest a lot in hired muscle) and they had nothing on her. She was wicked fast and she was not easing up on me one bit. I actually liked and respected that she treated me like an equal in this fight. I'm not backing down and she's not backing down.

The fight for the most part consisted of fast and hard blows that were mostly blocked expertly by both of us with a few landing their target. I gotta tell you, that girl can take a hit better than most guys and her blows hurt like a mother. I was wondering how long we could keep this up when six minutes into the fight she grabbed my leg and flipped me over. I landed hard on my back and I wasn't able to move for a few moments.

"Ya give," Artemis panted.

"I give. Can you help me up," I groaned. She offered her hand, I took it, and she pulled me up. I bent over and coughed a little. I hurt to breathe and my bones ached, just the way I like it after a spar.

"Winner Artemis," Black Canary announced. "You guys take a break. Up next is Superboy and Aqualad."

"Where'd you learn how to fight like that," I asked after we left the ring.

"My father taught me," Artemis answered.

"That guy must be the most dangerous man in the world."

"You have no idea."

"The match's about to start," Megan said. Superboy and Aqualad had entered the ring and opposite sides. Kaldur was in his trademark red and black swimsuit but Superboy was shirtless, wearing only a pair of gray cargo shorts. And might I saw his muscled chest made for a yummy view.

I gave a loud wolf whistle.

"Hey Supey, how 'bout you show us a lil of the lower east side, baby!" I got a couple stares from the audience but the guys in the ring concentrated on their task. But hey, I don't care. I know my sexuality and I'm quite comfortable with it. The spar began. Honestly, I don't think Kaldur has much of a chance if Superboy is half as strong as his "dad" is. Still, out of all of us I'd say Kaldur is the closest Superboy has to an equal in strength. About five minutes into the match and the two fighters had started to sweat. I watched the drips cascade down the chiseled features of Superboy, and how they slithered down his abs. I licked my lips slightly for a moment.

"Dude, you look like you could eat him," Artemis said. I snapped out of my trance and smirked.

"I can, I could, and I would if given the chance."

"So are you… like… are you?"

"Gay?"

"Yeah."

"So what if I was. What's it to you if I am?"

"It's nothing. Trust me, I'd like you as a friend even if you were and anyone who can take a beating from me has my respect. I'm just saying, aren't you… a little young to be saying stuff like that."

"Yeah, well I say what I like when I want. Trust me, you can't just hang a piece of meat like that and not expect a little flirting."

"Trust me Angel, you're barking up the wrong tree."

"Will even if he's not gay, you can't blame a guy for trying."

"True, but I mean Superboy just won't notice flirting in any form. I mean the first day we met; I gave him a piece of my mind, if you catch my drift."

"Really? How'd he take it?"

"Let's put it this way: the boy wouldn't know flirting if it danced naked in front of him."

"He's that oblivious?"

"Trust me; you're better off chasing some other tail." Then something that felt like a mini earthquake shook us and we turned to face the ring. Superboy was sprawled on his back groaning.

"Winner: Aqualad," Black Canary announced.

"Goddammit," Wally exclaimed.

"That's right dude," Robin cheered. "You owe me five bucks." Wally fished out his dough when Black Canary announced the next fighters.

"You're up next, Angel" Black Canary called.

"Who'm I up against?"

"Wally, of course," she said. Wally smirked.

"See you in the ring, _kid_," he said playfully before flashing away. I felt myself steaming. The guy was joking, don't get me wrong. I'm not angry about his smartass attitude. Hell, I'd be calling myself a hypocrite for doing so. But no one, I mean _no one_, gets away with calling me _kid_ without getting their ass handed to them. Good thing I'm saving a few tricks up my sleeve _just_ for him.

(I'm a wee line breaker)

I gotta tell you, Angel is all kinds of _freaky_. Firstly he knocked Megan on her back before doing a rematch just to prove he can take on a Meta. Although I had to admit that kid has some moves. I never knew someone else as skilled in ninjustu as I was. And I recognize ninjutsu when I see it. And it's not every day that you see a thirteen year old ninjutsu expert take on a four-armed Martian. Not just that but he actually still has the energy to take on Artemis. I mean that girl is as tough as they come. Last week she sent me flying across the ring. That's just not right. Still I gotta give Angel some credit. He lasted five minutes into the match while I ate shit in the first three minutes. In a fight every minute counts.

But that's not the strangest part still. He takes a break and Kaldur and Supey start to spar. Then he has the gall to wolf whistle and utter a catcall to end all catcalls. I mean it was like _hello-let-me-undress-you-with-my-eyes-and-ravish-you-right-there-and-then-with-my-mind_. Although I had to admit he has good tastes… wait a second… did I, Dick freakin' Grayson, just say that in my _head._ Mind bleach, I need freakin' mind bleach now!

So anyways Wally and Angel step to the ring and go to opposite ends. The buzzer sounds and the match began.

I need to say the Wally was never really fair in these matches. He's unnaturally fast and he uses it to his full advantage. I like the energy and confidence that Angel has, but I see no way he's gonna win fair and square. _Unless he plays dirty_.

Wally made the first move, as I knew he would. He zoomed past Angel but as he passed he shoved Angel. Angel staggered but didn't topple over. And I gotta be honest; as a fellow acrobat, my respect grew for the kid. He knew how to take a hit and stay balanced. Wally zoomed past him again and again, shoving him each time a little harder. Around the seventh time Angel landed on his knees, but the fact that he was able to stay on his own two feet was admirable. But I knew Wally was messing with him. As much as Angel would hate it, if his little speech said anything about him, Wally was going easy on him. He allowed Angel to get back up before zooming at him again. This time Angel just barely jumped out of the way. Wally skidded to a stop before turning and zooming back. Angel dodged him with an impressive backflip, jumping right over Wally and landed perfectly on his own two feet. From the point of view of an experienced fighter, that move was flamboyant and impractical. He could have dodged Wally in an easier and more practical way. Wally could have easily zoomed back and slammed Angel to the ground midair. But Wally is a jokester at heart and typically playful with his opponents, much like me. He let Angel stick the landing just to humor him. Wally zoomed but skidded just in front of Angel. With rapid movement, he struck multiple blows to Angel's chest and sides. Angel tried to block them but most of them met their target. Angel had to be sore by now, from fighting Megan, Artemis, and now Wally. But the kid had the goofiest smile on like he was having the time of his life. I wondered if he secretly likes pain.

Angel was glistening in sweat, his black tank top and bandaged arms were soaked in his salty excretions. His tan face showed the slightest flush and he wore that maniacal smile of his that appeared to be his trademark. I could see the musculature of his arms work, already toned for someone his age. And I could see the beginning of abdominals flexing under his tight tank top. I watched the sweat cascade down his brown skin, I wonder what it would be like to lick… wait… FUCK! I am not having homoerotic thoughts, I am not having homoerotic thoughts, I am NOT having homoerotic thoughts, I chanted in my head. I hope to God that Megan isn't listening.

Wally started to run in circles around Angel. I saw that he was creating a vortex and it was closing in on Angel. The wind started to whip Angel's shaggy hair and I could see he was struggling to stay where he was. But he had that insane smile and from here I swear I could see a mischievous glint in his eyes. Then Angel reached into one of his pockets and threw something on the floor. Next I know there a boom and smoke erupts from the ground. Now here's a little something about vortexes. In the center of the vortex called the eye, it pulls all matter to the rim of the vortex. Gases like oxygen can get sucked out of the eye and breathing can get difficult. I honestly don't know how Angel can stand that long in there, maybe he has experience holding his breath. Anyways, the point is, the noxious black smoke that Angel just unleashed got sucked into the vortex. Wally would get an eye-and-lungful of the smoke while Angel is going to have clear vision and lungs, I presume. The vortex stops and I can hear Wally coughing for a brief moment then I hear thumping and ripping. The smoke obscured our vision but when it cleared a rather comical sight was unfolded. Wally was on his side hog-tied and a silver strip of duct tape was slapped on his mouth. Angel stood with a foot rested on his ribs and a smug smile on his face.

Silence hung heavy in the air, then Artemis burst out laughing. Soon we all were, I mean c'mon, how could you not. I heard muffled shouted from Wally, probably curses.

Then Black canary called for order and we stopped. She walked to Angel and met his eyes with a stern expression. Angel straightened up but a smug grin stayed on his face. They made eye contact and silence passed between them. I made me a little edgy the Angel could stare so defiantly into a respected member of the League.

"You know this is _hand-to-hand_ combat, right? Impersonal weapons and gadgets are not allowed," she spoke.

"Of course," Angel replied smugly.

"And yet you still brought them."

"Just for Wally, of course."

"So you planned this out?"

"Yup."

"And you know that you could have hurt Wally with that shenanigan, right?"

"Yes, it could have, but it didn't." My eyes widened. Who the hell did he think he is? Black Canary intensified her gaze. If that was me right there, I would have shat a brick. But angel calmly stood his ground.

"The next time you pull a stunt like this, there will be serious consequences. Do you understand?"

"Yes m'am." Wait, what? Wally seemed surprised about this bit of news. He struggled against his bonds with new vigor. His shouts were muffled but the question was clear. Still, Angel reached down and ripped the duct tape off rather harshly.

"Ow! Mother…."  
>"Oh don't be such a baby," Angel chided, just in time to cut off the curse.<p>

"Why the hell isn't he in trouble," Wally exclaimed. "Look at me. I'm freakin hog-tied for God's sake."

"He is in trouble," Black Canary answered. "Next time I'll have him be a human punching bag for everyone on the Team. But for now, he's already on probation for yesterday. Besides, you need to be knocked down a peg or two."

"What!"

"Are you deaf? It's all fun and games here but out there the bad guys won't go easy on you, they won't play nice. And speed isn't everything, kiddo."

"C'mon, I'll untie you," Angel offered.

"You better! Besides what did I do to deserve this?"

"Two things," Angel said as he undid the knots. "One, you hit on Catwoman yesterday. You think I forgot that? That woman's like a mother to me."  
>"But you got me back yesterday."<p>

"No, yesterday I handed your ass to you for the 'Catboy' comment. And secondly, you think I was gonna let you get away with calling me a kid."

"But you are a kid."

"No I'm not!" Angel pulled a little roughly on the rope and Wally winced. I could kinda see Angel's point. We've all been through too much to be treated like just kids. Still, Angel was more touchy on that subject than he should be.

"There," Angel said when he finished. Wally got up and grumbled as he walked back out the ring.

"Okay, we're gonna have a ten minute break, then Artemis and Megan are gonna spar, followed by Angel and Robin," Black Canary called.

Angel sat on the bench and took one of the water bottles available to us. He opened it and poured it over his head. He let out a sigh. I sat next to him a few moments in silence then tried a conversation.

"Hey, you really let Wally have it didn't you?"

"Eh. It's all in good fun."

"You know he's gonna try to get you back, right?"

"Of course. If his ego is half as big as his appetite, I can expect something in the next week."

"You're not at all bugged?"

"Not at all. He dislikes me, I'll say that. But I know hate and I know he doesn't hate me. And I won't push him to hate me."

"You talk big, but do you really know how and when to stop."

"Yup," was Angel's confident answer. A moment of silence passed between us.

"So are you… vengeful?"

"What, oh no. I'm actually a good sport when it comes to most things. There's four, maybe five things that a guy can do to push my buttons."

"That sounds like a lot, actually."

"Yeah but it's so rare that a situation passes when that happens."

"So what really pushes your buttons."

"Well, you know that I hate being referred to as 'a kid'. I'm also pretty sensitive when it comes to Catwoman. The woman took me in when no one else would. She's the closest thing I have to a parent. I mean, it's kinda like you and Batman, right?" I thought about this a moment. I remembered when he comforted me those long nights early in our relationship when the dreams came. The dreams of blood, death, and screams. No one could replace my mother and father, but Bruce was something else entirely.

"So what about your parents," I probed.

"I don't know, my early life is kind of a mystery."

"What do you mean?"

"This may sound kinda cliché, but I only remember the last five or so years."

"You have amnesia?"

"Kind of. I know I can remember but I think something happened one day. Something I can't get past, no matter how much I try. It's left this… this scar in my mind." His voice lowered. I leaned in close. Overtly, Angel seemed to be a bright and cheery person, if a little flamboyant, even insane. But here I saw a grief of losing something wonderful and never being able to reclaim it. A grief I could kinda relate to.

"Well, where were we," Angel piped, changing the subject and his demeanor quickly.  
>"Oh yeah, pushing buttons. Well another thing that pushes my buttons is comments on my size."<p>

"What?"

"I'm serious."

"But you're like my age." Then I saw it. Sitting next to each other it was obvious I had three inches on him and I'm a pretty short thirteen-year old. I wouldn't have noticed it though because we both had such similar builds: not gangly thinness but slim musculature well toned for our age.

"Yeah, now you see. Why the hell am I gonna be those short, five foot four Mexicans. Why couldn't I be at least a five foot seven Mexican?"

"Wait, you're Mexican?"

"Well duh, it's not like I can pass for white, now can I." Then I gave Angel a one over. Face-wise he didn't look particularly Latino, if anything he did look white. But then his skin was kinda dark. It was a smooth caramel like tan that just seemed natural, and not the result of much time spent in the sun. Then there were his eyes. His big brown eyes that had a gleeful glow with a spark of insanity.

"Uh Robin, you're staring."

"Oh! Sorry." I felt a flush come to my cheeks.

"So uh, what else pushes your buttons?"

"Oh when people rip on my sexuality."

"Your what?"

"Seriously Rob, do you have a hearing problem or something?"

"I heard what you said, but sexuality?"

"Well yeah. In case that catcall to Superboy didn't tell you, I'm gay."

"I thought you were joking."

"No, I was pretty serious."

"Well that was pretty… direct."

"Well, you get the picture, right?"

"Still, I mean, I thought you guys usually don't find out about yourselves until later in life."

"Well some stay in the closet for a couple of years. I just happen to be an early bloomer."

"I see. Well, directness aside, I don't think you'd have a chance with him."

"Superboy? Yeah, Arty told me already. Might as well flirt with a brick wall."

"Well not just that, but… uh… Megan kind of, you know." It took angel a second then realization flashed.

"Oh my… she likes him?"

"She hasn't said it, but I see her give him some looks."

Then I heard a battle cry that could rival Xena and heard a thump, followed by a groan. We turned our attention to the ring where Megan was sprawled on the floor with Artemis standing victorious.

"Looks like we're next," I remarked.

"You scared," Angel taunted.

"You wish."

As soon as Artemis and Megan cleared the rig, me and Angel stood at opposite sides. He gives me a staredown, or as much of a staredown as my sunglasses would allow.

"Wait," I said, "You're not gonna fight dirty with me, right?"

"What? Of course not. I intend to fight a clean fight with you."

"So no funny business? No gadgets?"

"No nothing." I thought about this for a while.

"Could you empty your pockets, though?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." He smiled a little knowingly then beckoned Artemis. She walked to the ring and Angel fished into his pockets. He pulled a handful of smoke pellets, what looked like three flash grenades, two coils of rope, and a roll of duct tape. Artemis left the ring with this plethora of trinkets and took her seat on a bench. I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What? You can never be too prepared," Angel said defensively.

"Is that all?"

"Yes that's all. If you're not sure you can feel me up. Of course, you'd have to buy me dinner first." I blushed a little at that flirtatious goad.

"What, just kidding."

"Can we get on with the fight already?" I had enough confusing thoughts as it is.

The match began and we circled around each other. This went on for a moments before Angel lunged at me. He did a running start then jumped and did a flying kick. I blocked it, was pushed back a little but Angel used his force as leverage to jump back. He aimed a roundhouse kick to my chest which I blocked. Then I aimed a punch at his chest, he blocked it. It continued like this for a few minutes. I'd think that after _four_ fights he'd be tired but it seemed like with each new match his stamina was renewed. He was wicked fast and dealt quick blows that were followed by dodges and feints.

But my undoing came when he aimed a punch to my side. I caught his arm, twisted him around and pinned his arm behind his back. He struggled but I refused to relent my grip. Then he threw himself to the ground and fell, taking me with him. I momentarily lost my grip of his arm but I recovered my mistake by wrapping my arms around his shoulders and putting him in a headlock. He struggled to break free and his body wiggled against mine. We rolled around the floor, the spar match becoming a wrestling round. Our bodies grinded against one another and I was too caught up in not loosening my grip to notice the growing tightness of my shorts. Then Angel was on his knees, thrashing around but it was then that I noticed my intimate situation. His back was curved into my torso, his buttocks were pressed into my groin and his grinding brought guilty pleasure to my embarrassing growth. In my momentary distraction, Angel broke free, flipped me over and I was on my back with Angel straddling my hips and pinning my arms to the ground. Goddammit, like hell I was gonna let Angel win like this.

With angry energy, I flipped Angel over and he was on his back now. But the situation wasn't much better. Angel wrapped his legs around my hips and his frantic struggling increased tenfold. His face was flustered and sweat cascaded his brow. Then it happened.

Angel's expression changed. First it was confusion, then realization, then shock. Crap! What was he going to say? What was he going to do? Then a crazy and mischievous smile broke across his face that I knew was my undoing.

He struggled but this time he made an effort to grind his hips into my hard-on. I grunted but I refused to give way. Then he quickened his pace and synchronized his grinding with thrusts. I was panicking. Were the others seeing this? Would they know? Then my mind turned to mush and Angel got the upper hand. He flipped us then turned my over on my stomach, and pinned both arms to the ground. He straddled my behind and his body was so close to my back. He was panting, understandable given the strenuous work out but he lowered his head and breathed heavily on my neck. Chills ran down my spine.

"I win,' he whispered huskily in my ear. Then he sprang to his feet and did a victory dance resembling the funky chicken.

"Boo ya, motherfuckers."

"What the hell Rob? You could have taken him," I heard Wally complain.

"Oh yeah! Pay up Wally! Keep this up and you're gonna be a broke man," Artemis cheered.

I laid on the ground, my face burning and my erection still raging. I couldn't have felt more humiliated. I felt rather than saw the shadow looming over me.

"Need help Rob," Angel offered.

"I'm good," I mumbled. I couldn't bear to look at him. I rose up and limped over to the bench to hide my embarrassment. I hoped no body questioned me and just thought it was an injury. Angel took a seat next to me making a point no to make eye contact with me. Wally and Artemis were arguing about their bet with Megan trying to keep the peace with Superboy and Aqualad engaged in serious conversation. Silence passed between us before Angel spoke.

"About the match…"

"I don't want to talk about it," I whispered angrily. He was the last person I wanted to talk to.

"I'm sorry about what I did. I didn't think it'd piss you off this much."

"Fuck you! What thirteen year old boy wouldn't be humiliated?"

"I wouldn't have."

"What the fuck makes you so special?"

"I'm just more comfortable with my sexuality."

"Bull shit! You're thirteen years old for God's sake. What sexual experience could you possibly have?" A moment of silence passed.

"Look Rob, I understand you're a teenage boy. I'm one too you know. I know what effect body movement like that could have on a boy our age."

"You are not giving me the teenage hormone talk right now! The point is you messed with me in a way you can't possibly imagine."

I'm sorry. I thought this was something we could have laughed about later."

"Well it wasn't funny. Not for me, at least."

"Robin…." I turned away. I was not going to talk to him about this. The only reason I stayed on the bench was because I still had a hard-on and I was embarrassed if anyone saw it.

"Robin." I didn't respond.

"Robin," he said more pleadingly. I was not going to acknowledge him.

"Robin please?"

"I'm not speaking to you."

"Look at me Robin at least." I turned to face him.

"Go to…." I froze a moment when I saw him. Then I recovered.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Doing what," he asked innocently. But he knew full well what I was asking. His eyes widened but his pupils dilated to full extent. His lower lip trembled in a rather adorable pout. Wait, hell no, I did not just think of him as cute.

"Will you quit with the puppy eye routine?" But he didn't relent. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. I felt my anger start to ebb but I was not letting him get off easy. As best as I could with my shades, I gazed into his big brown eyes. I looked for any sign for insincerity. I found none.

"Please Robin. I'm sorry." My will broke.

"Apology accepted," I sighed. He smiled like a kid in a candy store.

"Ooh, thank you!" Then he unexpectedly embraced me. I blushed at this obvious gesture of joy. I felt my erection fade but something fuzzy was wiggling in my insides.

"Uh Angel, can you let go?"

"Oh sorry, I'm a bit affectionate." He let go and an awkward silence passed.

"So uh, we're cool, right Rob?"

"Uh huh."

"I mean, you know I was just joking right. I didn't mean to hurt you and all."

"Yeah, yeah. Can we stop talking about this? I just want to leave this behind us and forget it ever happened."

"Of course. Well, see you later. I'm gonna hit the showers and call it a day. First day of a new school tommorrow."

"Yeah, I gotta get back to Gotham. I have school tomorrow too."

"See you tomorrow at probation, Rob." He got up and walked a few steps when Artemis called out to him. He stopped and Artemis ran up to him.

"Angel, here's your stuff before you forget."

"Oh, thanks Arty. Oh before I forget can you give these to Wally." He pulled out a torn piece of cloth. Artemis and I stared at the piece before we realized what it is.

"Is that…" I started but couldn't finish.

"Oh my God, when did you… how did you…," Artemis stuttered but was equally stunned.

"I took them when I gassed him in the fight," Angel said with pride. "I'm not the protégé of the world's greatest thief for nothing. I was wondering when he'd notice they were gone but at this rate he won't notice til he gets home. I really want to see his face when he realizes what I've done." Artemis was awestruck.

"Can I tell him?"

"Of course, I want to see his face right now." Artemis giggled hysterically and ran to Wally.

'Eh Wally, guess what? Angel stole your boxers!" Angel chuckled and counted his gadgets. My gaze fell to his gadgets then I froze when I saw the flash grenades.

"Hey Angel, that's some pretty nice gadgets you got."

"Oh thanks Rob."

"So where'd you get them?"

"Catwoman has a dealer for these things."

"What kind of dealer?"

"The shady, back alley kind." I gave my most disapproving look.

"Hey these things don't come cheap and it's hard to find a good deal on products of this quality. And it's not like we have a lot of money anyways, Catwoman doesn't rob banks and museums anymore."

"So where do you get the money?"

"Look, I'm not gonna justify myself and my family to some straight-laced goody-two shoes." He started to walk away.

"Wait, can I have a grenade?" Angel stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"I didn't study for a test tomorrow and I need some more time. I was thinking of setting one off to delay the test." Angel contemplated this then grinned broadly.

"Robin, that's awful devious of you. Maybe there still is hope for you." He handed me a grenade.

"See you tomorrow, Robin. And good luck with the test that won't be."

"Thanks. See you later." Angel walked out of the gym and I sat on the bench examining the grenade. It was of a design I was more than familiar with.

"Can you believe that little shit?" Wally had sat down beside me to fume.

"Little pervert probably couldn't resist violating me."

"Wally, shut up and take a look at this. It's a flash grenade that Angel had in his pockets, he had two more." Wally looked at the grenade then realization struck as he came to the same conclusion I did.

"But that Wayne Tech technology." The grenade was more than just Wayne Tech. I know most of the weapons and technology that Wayne Tech made and I knew that this design of flash grenade was only used exclusively by two people. Me and Batman.

I don't know how Angel got his hand on this but one thing for sure was that he is involved in the infiltration of the most protected of League secrets. The true identity of the Caped Crusader. I knew somehow that if I brought this up to Batman he would dismiss it, it was just like him. So it is up to me to investigate the secret of the Jaguar.

(I'm a wee line breaker)

Dun dun dun. So how did Angel get his hand on Wayne Tech weapons? I guess we'll find out.

So thanks for hanging in there. It looks like the M-rating is gonna stick. I do plan for some very dirty things with angel and Robin. And yes I know they are only thirteen.

For those of you who don't know, a few years back a twelve year old boy impregnated a fifteen year old girl in Britain. Britain of all places. So maybe it's not surprising that a couple this young could, uh, consummate their passions. And we know there's kids who do that out there, there's no denying it.

Until later.


	6. Chapter 6 A Compromising Position

Warning: Very adult content in this chapter. No flames as they will be used to roast Joker's nuts over an open fire.

(Linebreaker)

Chapter 6 A Compromising Position

October 14, 2011 Mt Justice

Beep,Beep,Beep. I slammed the snooze button to my alarm and groaned a little. After a few brief moments I convinced myself to get my last ass out of bed and go through my routine. It goes something like this: 5:00 am I dress in sweats and start my morning regimen of exercise. 5 reps of 15 curl-ups, 3 reps of 10 push-ups, followed by a 25 minute jog and the remaining time used for yoga and acrobatic exercises.

At 6:00 am I shower, brush my teeth, do my hair, which is in its usual messy cultured curls, put lotion, get dressed. Today I dress in my green military jacket with khaki cargo pants and a black tank top. And I have my usual golden cross necklace and trademark bandages and black fingerless gloves. Now the time is 6:20 am and I'm in the kitchen with my head in the fridge trying to figure out what to eat. I had to hand it to Megan; she made sure we had no end in variety to eat.

"I feel like having eggs," I spoke to myself.

"You're up early," a voice said from very close behind me. I got startled and hit my head on the top of a shelf.

"Aw, Jesus-fucking-Buddha!" I turned around and saw who it was.

"Jesus Christ Con, would it kill you to make some noise when you walk in. That's the fourth time this week I nearly had a heart attack."

"Sorry," Connor said sarcastically. I recovered and looked back in the fridge, wary of any shelves.

"Conner, is M'gann still asleep?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Hey, Conner, you hungry?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with M'gann?"

"M'gann always cooks for us so I wanted to do something for all of us. I know how to do eggs but also French toast."

"What's that?"

"Wait, you never had French Toast before?"

"No, why?"

"Oooh, this is sweet. Conner, allow me to introduce you to the sweet pleasures of French toast. Wanna help?"

"Sure," Conner said laconically.

"Good, Con, I want you to get the bread, a pan, cinnamon, and powdered sugar."

"Do we even have powdered sugar?"

"No idea, that's why are you checking?" Connor headed to the cabinet while I searched the fridge for a bowl, eggs, and butter.

"Hey Angel, is it cinnamon sticks or ground cinnamon we need?"  
>"Ground." I cracked six medium eggs into the bowl and beat the eggs to a yellow ooze of uniform consistency. Connor left the stuff on the island counter, in which I grabbed the cinnamon and added dashes of the brown spice. Next I turned on the stove and set the buttered pan on the heated metal. While it warmed I dripped both sides of a slice of bread and set the bread slice on the pan. I waited a few minutes until the side on the pan turned golden brown then flipped the bread. When it cooked I set the golden brown slice on a plate and placed the next egg-covered bread slice on the pan. Within a few minutes, I had four slices of French toast on the plate. I had the feeling I was being watched from behind and my suspicions were confirmed when I heard a cough. I turned around anyways and saw Megan with messy hair and pajamas.<p>

"What's with all the noise," she asked wearily. "What's all this?"

"It's Denny's take out, which is why we have out hot pans and food all over the place. What do you think it is? It's breakfast of course," I said.

"We're making French toast," Connor reiterated. Megan looked a little surprised at this.

"Angel you didn't have to…"

"C'mon Megan, you cook every day. I decided I could do you a favor for once. Now you and Con get some toast while it's hot." Megan and Connor each took two slices and sat on the table with powdered sugar and syrup. I served myself two slices with an extra plate of four more slices. I turned off the stove and filled the pan with water like Selina taught me before I sat at the table with the alien couple. Five minutes and two more slices later, we sat with contented stomachs.

"That was so good Angel," Megan commented. "I could really taste the egg and cinnamon."

"Thanks Megan, it makes the fact that this will go straight to my thighs a little better to accept." We laughed at this before I got up to collect the plates.

"I'll get those, Angel," Megan offered and after we did the dishes we went to the hangar to meet up with Black Canary to go to school. The van dropped me off first, my new school is closer. Harbor View Intermediate is a fairly small school, though this is a small town after all. The school is built of red brick, reminding me of those cliché suburban schools were everyone knows everyone and everyone has a dandy old time. Harbor View is exactly like that, except for one small thing.

In pretty much every school, gossip is a problem but here it's a disease. I'm the biggest thing that happened here since the skaters and the Goths had a hissy fit over use of an oak tree as a hangout, and that happened four years ago. It's not that I'm the new kid who happens to be gay, it's not so much that I'm the only gay kid here out of the closet (God knows there's a lot of closet cases here), but that I'm the new gay kid who's very open about being gay. In hindsight I probably shouldn't have flirted with that skater with pink spikes and lip balm, or wolf-whistled at the soccer player with manicured nails and shaved legs, or compliment the science geek on his love of the musical, Momma Mia (my, my, how can I resist you), or… well, you get the point. I almost got into a fight with the soccer player's buddies but luckily that campus monitor came in before it came to blows. And that's my first week here. But God damn it if I can't be the way I am. I mean, they complain when us gays are "all up in their face with our gayness,", but what about when straight guys are all up in our faces with their straightness. I'm pretty sure I have as much of a right to flirt with that soccer player as much as those jocks have a right to flirt with the cheerleaders. What double standard! Plus there has yet to be a day when my gaydar has been wrong. Thank God my real home is in the city where people are a little more open-minded. That's not to say I am lacking in friends here.

"Hey Angel," I heard an excitable voice say. I turned around and saw a girl with short spiky hair and dressed in a gray jacket over a Metallica shirt and torn jeans.

"Hey Solene," I greeted. We hugged each other and let go.

"So tell me. How's it going with Glen," I asked. Glen Gray was Solene's crush and recently he asked her out.

"Oh nothing special. He took me to a poetry reading at Nirvana," she said with a smile. Nirvana was actually a beatnik club and not a strip club as I first thought. Don't worry, everyone thinks that the first time.

"Nirvana? Oh wow, he really must like you." Nirvana's Monthly Poetry Reading was the biggest event in town for cool cats and poetry enthusiasts like Solene. Taking her to the poetry reading was like taking a woman to Paris.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. At least not until I got there. After the reading we went to dinner, nothing special just Chile's." At that moment the first bell rang.

"Oh, there's the bell. See you in second period Angel."

"See you later, Solene." That said, we went to class. First period was English, a personal favorite as we started reading _The Outsiders_. I could already smell a Johnny/Dallas fanfiction on the way. Next was P.E., where we did an endurance run test. I passed with flying colors. Then I had Algebra where I mostly daydreamed. Just this Monday the team went on an excursion to Yellowstone with Zatara's daughter Zatanna. Oh my God, firstly, I never met Red Tornado before so I didn't know what to expect. I did find out from the Team that he was a robot superhero who betrayed them a week before I came. Still, I hadn't gone out on any missions yet so I was excited to go out somewhere I've never been before.

Secondly, Zatanna was the cutest thing. And who wouldn't kill to have magical powers. Still Robin was such a flirt to her (and I thought Wally was bad), though it was a shame when her father found and she got grounded for life. Still, all that was nothing compared to going up against Red Volcano. I got scared, for a moment it really looked like the world was going to end, despite all our best efforts. But at the last time Wally used some freakish genius I didn't even know existed (apparently he's a science geek, I know, I wouldn't have guessed either) and saved the day with Red Tornado. My God what a rush, I mean my runs with Selina are good and all but that's nothing to saving the world. I almost want to give up stealing to be a hero. Almost.

The bell rang and I broke out of my daydream. Next class was Human Anatomy and Physiology. I'm not a science geek like Wally is, nor am I a math nerd like Robin but I really am good at medicine stuff and all. I've always wanted to work with animals as a veterinarian (cats of course) so this is one of the few classes I really pay attention to. Today we're going over the circulatory system and learning the different components of blood, very basic stuff I already knew from Gotham South Intermediate, but I listened anyways and answered questions when I wanted to. I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched and turned around. In the last row were empty seats. Empty except for a kid in a blue hoodie, a beanie, and reflective sunglasses. This occurred to me as strange because the back row was intentionally empty. But the kid kept his head down, apparently taking notes. The bell rang and I went to lunch A.

I got some lunch and went to the trees where Solene and the others usually sit. Among us is Robert, a boy with the rusty beginnings of a beard, Jeff, a tall lanky kid with glasses who might be the only other (openly) gay kid in school, and Kelsey, a short girl with dyed red hair and self-proclaimed queen of drama (not drama queen, there's a difference, so she says). We said our greetings and soon we went into an already established routine of talking about class and teachers. It was only Monday when Solene first invited me to sit with them and already I'm one of them.

I don't know when exactly but I had been aware that I was being stared at. I looked around and sure enough I saw Mr. Manicured Soccer Player (I think his name was Juan) staring at me intensely. And it wasn't hate I saw.

"Hey guys, I gotta go to the can. See you in a bit," I excused myself and walked towards the bathroom in the B Building. When I was close enough to see him clearly I gestured with my head to where I was going. As I expected he followed me to the bathroom but kept a far enough distance to make sure "he wasn't seen walking to the john with the fag". When I went into the bathroom, I made sure no one was there. It was empty. A few moments later Juan walked in, looking uneasy. I walked to a sink and washed my immaculate hands and Juan took a spot two sinks to my left. I washed for a few seconds before I spoke.

"I have what you want."

"What," Juan says, feigning confusion. I chuckled.

"C'mon, you didn't follow me into the bathroom for nothing, did you?"

"What are you talking about," he said, but I could see him biting his lip.

"So you weren't looking my way and you didn't see me make eye contact and beckon you here?" Juan remained silent, looking uneasy with just a little longing, so unlike his cocky self on the soccer field.

"You think I didn't notice you ogling your friend Joseph when he took off his shirt during P.E.?"

"His name is Joel and I wasn't. I'm not a fag like you," he said although he didn't have much conviction in his voice. I made a show of looking at me nails and with lightning fast speed I pinned him to the bathroom wall. In all truth he could have stopped me, he was taller than me by five inches and I wouldn't have fought him (I don't need the trouble). But he had the most freaked out look o0n his face and he made no effort to push me away. I trailed a finger down his chest.

"You sure about that?" I gently held one of his fingers and placed it in my mouth. With gentle suction, I pulled the appendage out slowly and teasingly. The guy looked like he was gonna have a heart attack.

"I can do so much for you. And it won't cost you a thing."

"Bull shit! You're not much older than me. You don't know anything." I smirked and reached for his goodies. I stroked the package through the cloth of his jeans, gently running my fingers along the member.

"Wanna bet?" The look on Juan's face was priceless. Then came the best part, I let go of him and walked away as if nothing happened. As I reached the door, Juan called out to me.

"Wait! Don't go! Please?" I looked and saw a beautifully defeated look on Juan's face.

"Why?" I knew why, but I wanted to hear him say it.

"I want… I want you… I want you to…."

"Yes," came out a drawn out tease.

"Can you give me what I want?" That was probably the most I'll get out of him so I had mercy on him.

"Meet me in the teacher's bathroom in Building E during sixth period." Then I opened the door.

"You can't tell your friends, you can't let anyone know," he asked fearfully. I smiled my most reassuring smile.

"You're secret's safe with me. See you in sixth." I left him there and walked out of the bathroom. I felt like I was being watched and turned to my left. Just outside the bathroom was that kid from 4th period. He was leaning against the way like it was none of my business. Still I hated the feeling of being stalked, especially since that kid looks so familiar. He looked at me and raised his chin in a challenge. I met his eyes (or shades) and raised my chin in defiance. I went back to Solene and her friends. There were only a few minutes left for lunch but I made the most of it.

(Linebreaker)

I had been following Angel's movements for the entire week. I knew he couldn't have been the mole Kaldur heard about, but then again he could be yet another traitor in our midst. There was no way anybody could have Batman style Wayne tech on them like nothing, no way.

Most of the week I kept on the down low about spying on him. Mostly we talked during our probation hours (we're still cleaning the basement) about Gotham crime. He's surprisingly knowledgeable about Gotham crime families, notably the Falcones and the Marconi's. Apparently rich crime families tend to be the target of Catwoman, although I suspect some bank robberies might be her and Angel's handiwork as well. And of course he is very tight-lipped about his personal life at Gotham, which I can relate to. All I know about him is that he's an eighth grader (my grade as well) who is top of his class in biology (he's nowhere near as smart as Wally, though, which Angel was surprised to learn that he was a science geek) and Angel aspires to be a veterinarian (specializing in cats, of course) who might moonlight on the side. Usually Angel flirts with most of the guys on the Team (to our discomfort) which is usually in the form of compliments and playful innuendoes, but he's laid of flirting with Connor (probably figured out not to play with a committed man) and recently me. I still have no idea why, maybe he figured he shouldn't push me ever since the sparring incident, which I can't get out of my head for some reason.

It's not that I'm gay (God I hope not), I mean I like girls, I made it clear to Zatanna that I liked her, even if it wasn't meant to be in the end, but anyways how about you have a lithe boy rubbing his butt against your junk in a tight embrace and see if you don't pop a boner. But I digress.

As it happens, I planted a tracker in Angel's military jacket just two days ago (I happen to know he wears that thing every day) and I have been tracking his movement ever since. Using a schematics map of Harbor View Intermediate, I've been tracking his movements with his class schedule. I noticed he went to the bathroom during third period yesterday for 10 minutes but nothing out of the ordinary. Today though, I don't have school due to faculty prep conferences, which means I can spy on him. I told Alfred I was heading to Mt Justice to visit friends (half true) and went through the portal. I dressed out of my usual civvies; I put on a blue hoodie with reflective sunglasses and a beanie. You could only tell it was me if you looked closely, which I hoped Angel wouldn't. I also kept my utility belt (Batman taught me well) just in in case and a notebook and pencil for appearances.

When I arrived at Harbor View, fourth period was about to start. It was Human Anatomy and Physiology and apparently Angel was very good at it. There was a row of empty seats in the back, so I took a seat and listened. Angel's actually kind of smart, he really could be a doctor, and not one who deals with cats, it's just a shame he's wasting his time with crime. He must have sensed someone was watching because he turned around and stared right at me. I quickly kept my head down and pretended to write notes. Through my sunglasses I saw him leer at me suspiciously and turn his attention back to class. The bell rang and the students split. Some went to fifth period and others went to Lunch A. Angel had lunch and I followed him while keeping a far enough distance to avoid suspicion. I saw him sit under a tree with a group of people, his new friends I presume. I sat a whiles from him, eating a bag lunch I made for this occasion. I chewed on my mouthful of ham and cheese sandwich while I watched Angel talk with his friends. Kinda reminds me of Barbara and I. I saw him stare into the distance, not far to my left. I looked discreetly to Angel's line of sight and saw a tall Latino staring at Angel with a hungry and desperate look in his eyes. I saw Angel say something, I think it was "I gotta go to the can", if my skills in lip-reading is anything to go by. I saw him get up and head towards me. For a moment I thought I was caught but I saw him walk by the Latino kid and make a gesture to follow him. The Latino kid got up not long after and my eyes followed them to the bathroom.

I waited for Angel to disappear through the door before getting up myself. I caught up when the Latino kid went through the door but I stayed outside. I took a hearing device and stuck it to the door and tuned it to hear through the door. I heard water flowing, a sink I believe, and then I heard Angel speak.

"I have what you want." My heartbeat quickened. The little dick was a spy! I heard the Latino kid speak but I couldn't make it out. I retuned the device. It took me a while and I think I missed a lot of the conversation but I heard the kid speak.

"His name is Joel." Who's Joel? The device picked up static and I cursed the device for choosing now to mess up.

"You sure about that," I heard Angel say but it was more in a playful and challenging manner.

"I can do so much for you," I heard Angel say next. "And it won't cost you a thing." I swear I could hear some heavy breathing on the other side. I picked up more static and had to reconfigure the device yet again.

"Can you give me what I want," I heard the other kid say.

"Meet me in the teacher's bathroom in Building E during sixth period," I heard Angel say then I heard the door opening. I sprang away and hid my hearing device. I leaned against the wall outside the bathroom door acting all cool and casual.

"You can't tell your friends, you can't tell anyone," I heard the other kid shout.

"Your secret's safe with me. See you in sixth," Angel replied and walked out. Then he stopped and looked my way. I kept cool, making it seem like I wasn't looking directly at him. I turned his way and raised my chin. He responded back and walked away like nothing ever happened.

I let out a breath. That was too close. Either way, Angel is up to something, it may have nothing to do with the Team but I'm sure he's probably doing something like drug deals or something. And I had every intention of finding out.

(Linebreaker)

The bell for sixth rang and I left my history class to go to science. Today the teacher droned on about valence electrons so I figured now was as good as any a time to excuse myself. I got a hall pass and made my way to Building E, a brick building that housed most of the math classes. I saw Juan standing there by the faculty bathroom looking like shit.

"You sure about this," Juan said uneasily.

"Dude, if you wanna back out, that's fine…."

"No, I want this!" And from the look in his eyes he really wanted this. I smirked.

"Alright, we're doing it here." Juan's face blanched.

"What?"

"We're gonna use this bathroom."

"Dude, it's locked." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a set of pins. I never leave home without a set. I bent down and worked the lock. I seconds I heard a satisfying click and opened the door.

"Woah," was all Juan had to say. I had a cocky smile on my face.

"C'mon, better here than the student bathrooms. There's no way in hell I want to be interrupted." I let Juan in and locked the door behind us. I sat on the toilet and went to the point.

"What do you want to do," I asked. "I can do anything you like, just gotta say the magic words." Juan looked uneasy as if he was unsure of what to do. I reached out an caressed his arm, comforting him. Losing your virginity can be very nerve racking.

"I want you to blow me," was Juan's decision. I smiled.

"Drop your pants and I'll get to work."

(Linebreaker)

I looked at my tracker. Based on the building schematics I downloaded, Angel should be in the faculty bathroom right now. I made my way towards the E Building.

(Linebreaker)

Juan moaned deeply. The minute I said drop your pants, he looked like a kid in Christmas. I knew how hard it is being a gay kid in middle school and the blue balls can really get to you. Somebody had to service these boys and I don't see why it can't be me.

When Juan dropped trou, I knelt before his member. There really wasn't much to look at, he was only beginning to grow pubic hair and the only point of interest was that he wasn't circumcised. Many sons of immigrants weren't circumcised. His balls were shrunk against his body in anticipation.

I breathed heavily on his member, which twitched at this teasing gesture. I lifted the member and licked its underside. Juan's moan was heavenly. I kissed the head and took it in my mouth. Next I flicked my tongue into his foreskin. His member half-hardened and taking advantage I stuck my tongue in a licked the entire inside of the foreskin. Juan bucked his hips and I haven't even put the thing in my mouth. I slowly took the member into my mouth and the member grew in my mouth. I waited for my throat to adjust to the length, but again, he really wasn't all that big. I've had bigger.

I started to suck on it. Juan moaned and pulled at my hair. I smirked in satisfaction. I started to pull back my head then bob back, taking more than I did before. Juan moaned deeper. Then I started to bob my head, slowly at first then picking up speed.

(Linebreaker)

I stood outside bathroom door. I slowly turned the door, not wanting to alert any occupants of my presence. It was locked. Then I heard a moan from behind the door.

They sounded like they were in pain. The hell with this, I'm opening the door.

(Linebreaker)

I picked up speed, bobbing and sucking furiously. Juan had turned to putty at this point.

"Oh God, I think I'm gonna…" Juan didn't finish his sentence. A long drawn out moan came instead.

(Linebreaker)

I put the pins inside the door. I worked furiously to open the door. I heard a satisfying click.

(Linebreaker)

I could feel it. Here comes the money shot. Juan let out one last moan.

(Linebreaker)

I opened the door.

(Linebreaker)

Juan shot his seed into my ready mouth. Then the door opened. I stared at the intruder and saw that prick with the reflective sunglasses and blue hoodie. He looked shocked, then again if you walked unto this….

I spat the come out of my mouth. I gave the stupid idiot standing there a death glare to end all death glares.

"Get the fuck out of here! Get the fuck out!" My words were venomous and sharp. The doofus bolted and left me and Juan in the bathroom, exposed for all the world to see. Juan fervently pulled is pants up, looking like he received the death sentence.

"Who the hell was that," Juan spat out. It was then that it all came to me. It couldn't have been, he wouldn't, that asshole!

"I know him," I said disbelieving. I wouldn't have recognized him at first but now I did.

"He's gonna have hell to pay," I said darkly and stormed off, leaving Juan scared and humiliated.

(Linebreaker)

Oooooh, Robin's gonna get it. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7 Confrontaions and Regrets

Thanks for hanging in there and for the reviews. And special thanks for MyLittle Bird, for her helpful review. Why didn't **anyone** tell me Angel was becoming a Mary Sue? I might need to fix that (no changes to personality, I like his personality)

(Linebreaker)

Chapter 7 Confrontations and Regrets

October 14, Happy Harbor

I had to hurry. I knew Angel was getting out of school in 20 minutes and I had to haul ass out before he got back to Mt Justice. I left the Red Bird in some bushes, with some cloaking tech of course for security, and revved the engines to life. I sped back the base, hoping to God I wasn't found out. When I got to the garage, I knew I literally had five minutes left, I ran past the living room, in which Artemis and Wally were arguing about a bet. I rushed to the room I had here in case I had to spend an all nighter. I dressed out of my hoodie and took off my shades.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT ASSHOLE!" I cursed myself. Please be talking about Wally, I prayed. I put my normal shades and red hoodie on and stuffed my disguise under the bed. Right then Angel burst into my room. I knew the kid had to be two inches shorter than me, heck he was my age only, but right there he looked as imposing as the Dark Knight himself with none of the restraint. I briefly saw his eyes before he lunged at me. He looked exactly how I imagined an Aztec warrior to look like before ripping his enemy's heart out, which was probably what he was about to do.

His fist connected to my jaw with a sickening crunch. And I wasn't about top just stay there and take it, I returned a blow as well. Suddenly four years of combat training was thrown out the window and we just threw blow after blow on one another, not even bothering to block or dodge blows as we had been taught to. I slammed against a drawer, he crashed into a wall, I think my sunglasses broke, I think he split a lip, I think I got a blackeye. Suddenly I felt arms grab me from behind and we were separated. I saw Connor and Artemis holding Angel back who was thrashing like a dying animal in agony and fury. I had a feeling that Kaldur and Wally were doing the same with me.

"Let me go! Let me at that faggot," Angel cursed.

"What the hell is going on," Kaldur demanded.

"I have no idea," I denied, hoping some insubstantial hope that Angel might think he was mistaken.

"Mentiroso!* The little dumbass was spying on me at school and got caught in the act!"

"I was not," I denied.

"Pinche pendejo!** You're still wearing the fucking beanie!" I reached the top of my head and sure enough I was. I felt attention shift to me, caught redhanded.

"Yeah, well you weren't exactly doing anything innocent, now were you?"

"What the fuck are you talking about," Angel denied but I could see that he was scared that I was about to reveal his dirty little tryst.

"I'm saying I wasn't the one sucking off a boy in a school bathroom." Attention temporarily shifted to Angel, who was briefly at a lost for words. Then his expression changed to a fury that I didn't even think was possible.

"You fucking dick! You motherfucking son of a bitch! Don't you fucking turn this on me, you …." Then he attributed a sexual perversion to me that I didn't even know existed. Where the hell did he learn all these curses?

"Robin, tell us the truth, now," Kaldur ordered, making it clear that further denial will result in direr consequences.

"Yeah, I did spy on him," I admitted, feeling very humiliated at being made to admit that shameful secret. Angel looked more angry, if that was even possible. Kaldur just looked disappointed.

"How long," was his question. I refused to look at anyone.

"Only three days." Angel's expression changed from one of anger to contempt.

"So this entire time I thought we put this loyalty thing behind us," Angel said. "I thought there may even be an unlikely chance we could be friends. So what could possibly have made you think I was worth spying on?" Angel looked creduluously at me with a bit of disappointment that felt like a punch to the gut.

"Your flash bombs and smoke pellets, that's technology not unlike the stuff me and Batman use. And only one corporation makes that."

"Wayne Tech Incorporated," was Angel's nonchalant answer. Everyone looked at Angel now, disbelief on their face.

"I had a friend of mine take a grenade apart so I could make more. He told me who made the greandes. And I'm guessing superheroes use Wayne Tech as well." We all met Angel with uneasy stares.

"Where did you get them," Kaldur asked.

"I honestly couldn't tell you where even if I knew. Catwoman has a dealer for these kinds of gadgets. And even if I knew I surely wouldn't tell you. I wouldn't betray Catwoman any more than either of you would betray your own mentors." This sunk in on all of us.

"You heroes are all the freaking same," Angel continued. 'You all act like there's no fucking way your plans can fail, you seem to think there's no sane person who would dare defy you, to take from you. You think all your closely guarded secrets are safe from penetration and nothing can possibly escape your notice. Well here's a reality check, you're not as invincible as you all believe. I happen to know that Harley Quinn uses smoke pellets not unlike mine's. I know more shit about the Gotham Underground then Batman can ever hope to know in a century. And I'm pretty sure Wayne Tech gets infiltrated from time to time, you wouldn't believe the shit that ends up on the black market at Gotham East Harbor. I know we have a mole among us, but I can assure you I'm not the mole. For God's sake I'm at your mercy, somebody's out to kill me in Gotham. I can't go back home because it's just not safe enough. If I screw you guys over, where the fuck else do I have to go to?" Silence fell at this revelation and the last expression of loyalty. I felt like shit, no lower than that even. Kaldur was the first to speak.

"When will this end?" The question was rhetorical. "When will we finally learn to trust each other. Hasn't it been proven to us again and again that in order for this Team to work, in order for us to succede, we have to trust each other." Me and Angel were released and we met Kaldur's unforgiving glare.

"We've survived volcanoes, jungles, assassins, and much more than any ordinary kid could hope to escape unscathed. I am not going to allow this Team to unravel over a little thing as stolen technology. Robin, did you even inform Batman of your discovery?" I was suddenly at the Batcave Sunday night.

_Batman was staring at data on the computer, focused on the whereabouts of Two-Face. I didn't know how to break it to him, that I think the kid he allowed to join the Team, the protégé of the infamous Catwoman, was a spy. _

"_Bruce," I whispered. Batman didn't turn his gaze from the computer screen, didn't look at all like he noticed I was there. I felt that perhaps I should come back later._

"_You wanted to say something, Dick?" Now there was no going back._

"_You remember Angel, do you?"_

"_Of course, he's to Catwoman what you are to me."_

"_Doesn't it bug you that there's the sidekick of a known criminal amongst the Team."_

"_It doesn't."_

"_But he's a criminal…."_

"_He needs a safe place. He needs our help."_

"_You wouldn't be saying that if this was say the Joker or Mr Freeze."_

"_But Angel's neither one of them."_

"_How is he any different?"_

"_He and Catwoman are that special class of criminal that occupies the gray ranges of the scale. Despite what you may think of her, I would trust Catwoman not to betray my secrets and I would trust the same of her protégé. " I didn't get this, he wouldn't hesitate to bring down a bank robber, even if he had a starving family to feed, he'd stop an armed man about to kill the man who molested his daughter, and yet he'd trust the protégé of a master thief in our very midst. How could he possibly trust Catwoman and her underling?_

"_You didn't interrupt me about such petty concerns, now did you? What is it that you really want me to know," he said, not once looking at me. I hated it when he got to the point like that._

"_Angel has Wayne Tech gadgets. The same kind you and I use, I might add. I think Catwoman and Jaguar are stealing from Wayne Tech and who knows what else they are doing._

I was brought back to the present. Everyone was looking at me, waiting for my answer.

"He said I was mistaken. There was no way Wayne Tech could have been infiltrated." This though conflicted entirely what Angel told us. And know I couldn't help but feel that every hero's secret was in danger of landing in the hands of criminals. We all suddenly knew this. I still couldn't shake that Angel had to have gotten that technology from somewhere.

"Your both on probation. Angel, you confronted Robin in the most destructive and immature way possible. That can't be allowed. Robin, I still can't believe you would go behind everyone's backs like that. Did you not trust us enough to share this with? Are we not supposed to act like a team rather than a group of individuals acting separately? I want you both to clean up while I contact Batman." He dismissed us and left to contact the Bat. Angel was the first to leave, with Artemis and Megan in tow. Neither one of them looked my way. Wally and Connor took me to the bathroom on the opposite side of the base, as far away from the person I betrayed as possible.

(Linebreaker)

I entered the bathroom with Megan and Artemis. I wanted to stand before the sink but Megan made me sit on the toilet while Artemis got cotton bars and alcohol from the medicine cabinet. I winced as Artemis dabbed the burning substance on my face, but I didn't cry, neither in pain nor in betrayal, I would not allow them to see me break down.

"Man, you're really fucked up," Artemis commented. I snickered

"You should see the other guy," I joked. Artemis smiled.

"I did, you did a number on him I didn't even know existed," she replied. I winced as she touched my lip.

"Sorry," Artemis apologized.

"What for, I did this to myself," I answered. Artemis stopped.

"Why would you say that," Artemis asked sympathetically.

"I knew I wasn't welcome here. I know what you all think, I'm some low life criminal, a thief making his living off the rich and corrupt. I wasn't welcome here in the beginning and I'm not welcome now."

"Angel! We don't think that. What about me and Megan? We welcomed you. What about Kaldur and Connor? Even Wally's opened up somewhat. I wasn't welcome the first time. Wally thought I was replacing their friend Speedy. Connor even resented Megan at first." I looked at the green Martian, who nodded in confirmation. "You just happened to come at a bad time. I swear I think this whole mole issue is Cheshire trying to fuck with us." Silence passed between us for a moment.

"I trusted him," I said blankly. I liked Robin, I really did. I remembered when we talked over the week, back when I thought we were friends.

_It was Wednesday afternoon. Robin had been silent the past two days; I thought it was still from that stunt I pulled when we sparred. Then, ten minutes into our task of loading crates into the elevator, Robin spoke._

"_So how'd you get into crime anyways? That underwear swipe you pulled on Wally had to have come from years of practice."_

"_Four years to be exact," I snickered at the look Wally had on his face when he realized I took his underwear while he was still wearing it._

"_The same could be said about you, Robin. When did you start crime fighting?" I meant it as a joke but now I was really curious. And Robin, though he looked uneasy about revealing private information, looked genuinely interested in my story._

"_How about this, we tell as much of our stories as we can without giving away personal and secret details. Kapeesh?" Robin nodded._

"_I'll start," I said. "It was about five years ago. I woke up with a pain on my arms and back. I had burns all over my hands and back. The skin was raw and the pain was unbelieveable." I saw Robin's gaze shift to my bandaged arms._

"_Yeah, I still have them to this day. I keep them wrapped up because I got tired of people staring. Maybe someday I'll show you. In addition to my burns though I realized I had no idea who I was."_

"_Wait, you mean amnesia," Robin asked raising an eyebrow._

"_I know, how cliché. And I'm not kidding, I didn't even know my own name. I only had the vague feeling that I was alone in the world. No family, no home to go to. So I did the logical thing at the time: I got up and tried to find civilization. Turned out I was in the swamps outside of Gotham, although I didn't know that at the time. I lived in the docks for two months, eating out of the garbage and leftover fish, that polluted and raw fishy leftovers." I could feel my stomach squelch in disgust and Robin looked just as bothered._

"_The I found them. They were homeless kids, three of them, kids who weren't welcome at home or had no home to go to. But they had each other, and they had cash, a little bit but more than I had. Then I found out they were pickpockets and thieves. There was a whole gang they belonged to and there they had relative comfort and safety. And all that was required was that I turn over a percentage of what I earned to the ringleader Derek and no body bothered me." The last part was a lie. Somebody did bother me and my skin still crawls thinking about it._

"_I lived with them for about a year when me and my friends got a job. We were supposed to break into a warehouse. It had all kinds of tech, and stolen merchandise like that fetched a pretty price. So it was understandable that me and my friends dived on this opportunity." I laughed coldly. "Some opportunity. That asshole Derek neglected to mention that the warehouse belonged to one Carmine Falcone. His thugs were all over the place. We were hiding about to get caught when I heard the guns blazing." Robin looked shocked._

"_What happened?"_

"_Incidentally Catwoman had the same idea we had. Only some goon managed to catch her and the gunfire began. I asked my friends if we should help her. No body wanted to get involved. I looked out and made my decision." I gave a dramatic pause. Robin asked me, no, begged me to continue. _

"_You ain't seen shit till you've see an eight-year old drive a forklift into five armed mobsters. Catwoman was rather impressed by that brave and idiotic gesture. So by the time the night was done, two more goons were under crates, three were knocked out cold, and five more were tied up and gagged. Catwoman actually took the time to drive a truckload, not a pick-up mind you but a mover's truck full of stolen merchandise. Derek didn't know whether to get angry with us surviving or cream his pants for all that money he was about to earn. Catwoman would see me for about a month before noticing I was less than happy with me life. So she confronted Derek and offered to take me off his hands. He refused at first then she made him an offer he couldn't refuse."_

"_Which was?"_

"_She took out a gun and said I was either leaving with her alive and well or he was leaving in a body bag. At my suggestion my friends were freed as well. In fact they've gone on to live in happy little foster families as well… Robin you okay?"_

"_Your telling me Catwoman actually threatened a man with a gun?"_

"_Well she wasn't really gonna shoot, not that Derek knew."_

"_Is mental insanity a family trait, I mean you dry hump me and steal underwear and suddenly I hear Catwoman had a gun she may or may not use?"_

"_Derek is scum. Anyways, as the saying goes, speak softly and carry a big ass gun."*** Robin looked like he didn't get the joke so I continued with my story._

"_So Catwoman took me in and I've been living with her ever since. In fact, not long after she took me in that she started training me in the arts of high crime."_

"_How old were you when this all happened?"_

"_About nine, I think? My age is kind of a mystery I could be anywhere between twelve to fourteen so I just decided thirteen. At least that's what my records say."_

"_Speaking of which," Robin interrupted. "I thought you never found out who you were?"_

"_I didn't."_

"_So where'd you get the docum…." And then it hit him._

"_So you got fake papers?"_

"_Well duh, I wouldn't last long in the real world without any history of my existence so I had one made up." I met Robin's eyes, or his shades rather, for a long time challenging him to condemn my necessary evil._

"_So any luck with your past," he asked._

"_What?"_

"_Oh, I'm assuming you're still amnesiatic."_

"_Oh yeah that, well I told Catwoman about this and we went to a friend of hers, a doctor who does complicated and simple medical work real cheap, no questions asked. Turns out I have no head trauma, so it wasn't a blow to the head or something. If anything it's probably psychological trauma that's keeping me from remembering my past. Sometimes I get nightmares though. It's like everything that happened the night before I first woke comes back. I don't remember anything when I wake up but I always wake up with a sense of loss and pain, and I know that the sheer pain of that day keeps me from recalling anything. And irritatingly enough what I do remember is that laugh, that cold maniacal laugh over and over and over…."_

"_Angel are you alright!" I broke out of the trance I was in. I was suddenly aware that I was shaking like a leaf and I could feel my skin going cold._

"_Thanks for breaking me out of that. The last thing I want is to break down." Silence followed and we didn't meet each other's eyes._

"_So why name yourself Angel?" I like this kid, he can catch on without any hints._

"_Ironic, isn't it, as I'm the farthest thing from an angel as possible." I reached into my shirt and pulled off mu golden chain. I handed him the cross._

"_Read the inscription." Robin looked at the tiny cursive on the horizontal arm of the cross, about the size of a flash drive._

"'_To our beloved child, our angel'. I didn't take you to be the religious type," Robin commented._

"_I'm not," was my reply. "That chain and cross are the only earthly possessions I had when I first awakened and didn't realize know who I was and I know this was something my parents gave me. I know I wasn't abandoned, I know I didn't run away. My parents just died and in the process I got Se- I mean Catwoman and a new home." God, that was a close one; I almost blabbed Catwoman's secret identity to the one person who could get her arrested. Then it hit me, I actually trusted Robin, we had our differences and we did get off on the wrong foot but I've only told this much of my story to two other people, my mother and my best friend. _

"_So enough about me, how about your story…."_

"Angel, you there?" I snapped out of my recollection. Artemis looked worried but Megan was calm about my zoning off.

"You really trusted Robin didn't you," said Megan.

"Were you reading my mind?"

"Only enough to tell you were reminiscing. I sensed a lot of betrayal and pain in your mind."

"You know, I'm gay and all, but I've never really trusted guys much. Most of the important people in my life are women," I said making a point at meeting their eyes with this comment. "Yet Robin might be only one of three guys I've trusted in my life. Half my boyfriends didn't know as much as he did." That though scared me a little, I haven't been here more than a week and already I trusted this guy, a guy who no less betrayed me.

"Speaking of boyfriends, is it true what Robin said," Artemis asked cautiously.

"About me sucking off a guy in school? Yeah that's true though I wouldn't go so far as call him my boyfriend."

"So why'd you even do it? Did you even know him?"

"Not that much actually. I have a thing for closet cases. I've been with what, ten guys since I was twelve and it's all the same, they couldn't face who they were so I was an outlet for them." Artemis looked at me like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Angel, I don't mean to judge…."

"Then don't judge," I said perhaps a little too harshly but I knew where Artemis was going. It always comes to this.

"Aren't you a little too young for this kind of stuff. I mean, do your parents even know about all this." I realized I never told Artemis or Megan as much as I've told Robin.

"My parents are dead. All I have is Catwoman. Yeah she knows and she doesn't approve. That's the one thing we disagree on. But it's my body and I'll do whatever I want with it. End of discussion."

Only it wouldn't end there, it never does.

(Linebreaker)

I winced as Wally dabbed my eyebrows with astringent. I had my glasses off, with my blue eyes exposed for all the world, or Wally in the bathroom, to see. Wally was the only person on the Team who's seen me without my shades (Artemis doesn't count, she didn't know it was me).

"Hold still," he chided.

"I will when you stop hurting me!"

"It's your fault you got the shit kicked out of you. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking Angel could very well have been another spy in our midst." Although seeing Angel in all his fury did more than just convince me that I was wrong. But what really stung, more than the furious strike of blows was the complete ostracism Angel did when he left. He didn't look at me, didn't think I was worth acknowledging.

"I think you only picked on Angel because he was an easy target, what with him working for a known criminal and all," Wally said rather insightfully.

"Since when were you on his side," I said, feeling a little betrayed that my best friend was going against me.

"Look, did I have my qualms, yes. You'd be freaked out by cats too if you were at the Tower of Fate with that freaking demon cat. And yeah, Angel was a bit of an ass for stealing my underwear, I think he did that just to prove that he can. But the fact remains that the Team can't stand if everybody didn't put aside our differences. Seriously Robin, you didn't think about that when you decided to spy on him.

I did for one moment think twice about what I was doing.

_It was Wednesday when we spoke for the first time since Sunday when I realized that Angel had Wayne Tech gadgets. I asked him why he was in crime at such a young age. He asked me how I got into crimefighting at such a young age. And then it was decided we would tell each other as much of our stories as we could, protecting secret identities and all. When Angel told me his story, it was like a floodgate opened. He revealed so much to me, his amnesiatic beginnings, his early introduction to crime, and his sunsequent meeting with Catwoman and being taken in as her own. He even told me how he got to be called Angel, a touching story about loss of his parent's love that he never knew. I realized that even if I lost my own parents, I still remember them. When he said the words "how about your story", I didn't know what to say. In reality there is still much to know about him, he didn't say much about his past as a pickpocket nor his feats as a master thief but he still revealed much about him._

"_Okay how's this for a story, a long time ago I used to live in the circus…."_

"_Wait, lived in the circus?"_

"_Yeah, my parents and I were the star acrobats," I answered. I remembered my parents dearly. Dad was short and leanly built with his thick black hair combed back, Mom was an unusually lithe brunette with a similar short stature. I remembered them flipping and flying in the air. I also remembered their screams…._

"_Are you okay Robin," Angel asked. I looked at him. He looked genuinely concerned, his brown eyes big and brown._

"_You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said, slipping his hand on my shoulder. I stared at the hand. I had the feeling that Angel was ordinarily affectionate and intimate with others. I should be a little uncomfortable with this intimate close contact and I was just a little, but his big brown gaze evaporated all inhibitations._

"_I'll continue. My parents were the best acrobats in the world. When I was very young I used to think they had wings they kept hidden when they were on the ground. Then the day came with I joined them. It was exhilirating. I had been trained as an acrobat since I could first walk but you don't know the thrill of being hundreds of feet in the air, nothing to keep you from falling to the ground except for your owns skills and a few helping hands. My parents kept me from slipping but I learned to meet them halfway._

"_Then it happened."_

"_What happened," Angel asked._

"_We arrived at Gotham. I was cleaning up after the horses when the ringleader came by with a guest. He was a man by the name Tony Zucco, he claimed that the circus was under his protection now and it would only cost us a few grand a month. The circus leader would have none of that and that made Zucco angry. I didn't realize it at the time but Tony Zucco…."_

"_Is one of the most dangerous crime bosses in Gotham. I've heard of him, used to work for Falcone. Is it true he's a vegetable now?"_

"_Yup, may he burn in hell," I said coldly. "Zucco had said we were gonna pay dearly. I felt scared, they hadn't noticed that I was there and I heard everything. That night the circus opened its first performance in Gotham. My parents and I were supposed to perform together, but I wasn't up to it. I made excuses like I wasn't feling too well, but in reality I didn't feel safe. When my parents got on stage, all of Gotham's elite were watching. The performance started out normal, they were doing the high rope, that rope way up high, balanced with nothing to keep you from falling. They made it a quarter of the way, mere feet apart from one another when the ropes broke. They fell to their deaths hundreds of feet from the ground while an entire audience and I watched. They died the moment they hit the ground, it was said they felt no pain in their death. The circus couldn't keep me, I had no other living relatives so I was stuck in the Gotham foster home system. Until Batman came._

"_He helped me bring justice to my parents' deaths and he adopted me. Said there was something like him that he saw in me. I've been helping him fight crime since I was nine." I ended my story. I surprised myself. I hadn't given out too many important details (I hope not), but this was still more than I've told most people. Even Babs**** doesn't know this much. I looked at Angel, who had an understanding look, not sympathy or pity, but just plain understanding._

"_So you remember them still," he asked._

"_Yup." We got back to work for the last hour and afterwards we hit the gym to train. As he and I worked the acrobatics equipment (he was good but no match for a former Flying Grayson), I thought about what we shared. I had brought a tracking device to put in his jacket, which I happen to know that he wears all the time. He probably wouldn't notice until he reached into his breast pocket. After a good workout we went to his room. It was still lightly furnished, the only signs of his own personal touch being a feathery cat toy for Terry and a pile of books. And then there was the laptop._

"_Holy shit, is Catwoman rich or something," I asked. Angel looked at me like I was crazy._

"_I wouldn't say we're poor but…."_

"_How the hell did you get this then," I said gesturing to the computer. "This is a very expensive and advanced model. It doesn't just fall out of the sky."_

"_It did fall out of the truck," Angel said. I got his joke immediately._

"_You just love to steal don't you," I asked rhetorically. Angel just grinned his mad little grin._

"_I'll be back, gotta take a shit." That said, Angel left to relieve himself. I stared for a moment at the laptop, amazed that there was nothing that Angel wouldn't apparently wouldn't steal. I saw a flashing light, indicating that someone had closed the laptop shut but forgot to turn it off. I lifted the top and touched the mouse pad. The screen lit up and a background showing South Gotham Park. There were kids on a swingset in the background with a picture of an African-American teenager pushing what could be her little brother, who had an expression of glee on his face. So who were they?_

_I shouldn't be looking, I thought, then I saw the folder. "Favorites~Keep Out or Die" it read. I felt my hand twitch at the mousepad and then I opened the folder. There were photos everywhere. I tried not to focus too much on them until I saw a folder that said Bruce Wayne. What? I clicked it open and I saw various photos of Bruce Wayne, photos of him with various charities, photos of him on the red carpet, photos of him in slim and tiny bathing suits. I exited out of the the window. Okay that was weird. But next to that folder was another folder with a name that chilled my blood. Batman._

_Okay maybe he didn't make the connection. But I clicked on the folder anyways. Sure enough it was filled with photos of Batman, Batman in action poses, Batman at League Media Conferences, Batman with other superheroes. And worst was a photo of Batman and Bruce Wayne side by side. Oh God, does he know? The photos themselves could have come from any media source but did Angel put the two together and find out that Batman and Bruce Wayne were one and the same. I exited all windows and closed the laptop. Not too llong after Angel came in, unaware that I had pryed into his laptop. _

"_Woo, that took a while. Thanks for the story, I feel like I got to understand you better," Angel said. I smiled and put an arm around his shoulder. He looked surprised but he continued to make eye contact with me. While he wasn't looking I slipped the tracker in his right breast pocket._

"_Sure, what are friends for," I said, finding that I didn't know if Angel was really friend or foe….._

"Robin, you okay," KF asked. I snapped out of my daydream.

"KF, there's something I gotta tell you…"

(Linebreaker)

I was in my room with Megan and Artemis when Aqualad came in.

"He's waiting to see you," Aqaulad said. He was referring to Batman, who was the disciplinary chief of the Team. I got up and walked with my friends down the hall to the debriefing room. There on the other side of the room, keeping as far away from me as possible, were Robin and Wally. He replaced his sunglasses, which had broken when my fist made contact with them. I do remember seeing blue eyes but I didn't see enough of his face to get a clearer picture of what he looked like. I hope to God he looked like crap after what I've done to him. The computer screen was on with the looming and imposing image of Batman. Even with the cowl on, he looked as stern as ever.

"Now that everyone's here, I like to make it clear that I am disappointed in the behavior you two have shown. Haven't you been trained better than most other children. Jaguar, your apparent activities during school hours are not appropriate for someone your age but that's not for me to handle. I'll have you know that I've contacted Catwoman about your actions." I wanted to say, "fuck yeah it's not for you to handle," but I had the feeling it was not at all wise to insult the Caped Crusader.

"Furthermore, I can't believe you would act like a complete street thug. Give me that loo all you want, that was exactly how you acted. I'm sure Catwoman would have taught you better than to resolve your conflicts with brute force." I wanted to punch the asshole in the face but one, I'd only break the computer, two, even if Batman was here he'd probably kick my ass, three, fighting with Batman would not help my position anymore, and four, he was right. I've actually been known for my quick temper, which has gotten me into trouble more than once in my life. Now Batman turned to Robin.

"I expected better from you Robin. I still can't believe that you would go behind everyone's backs and do this. I thought I made it clear that Jaguar was someone you could trust. Or is my opinion not enough for you? Most interesting," he said interesting with irony, "is that you didn't think to trust your own teammates with your thoughts. The very strength of this Team relies on trust in one another. If you can't share your doubts with the Team, can there really be a Team." The thing about Batman was that the very tone of his words belied an fury to reckon with yet the man himself was a professional as always. I briefly wondered how the hell Robin dealt with such an infuriatingly collected man but then I thought why the hell did I care.

"Aqualad seriously doubts that you two can work together on the Team. He even suggested that you two not participate in any missions until you two learn to cooperate. But I won't allow that. Your skills are too valuable to waste. Instead, you are both on probation, one month, in which you two will work separately to keep Mt Justice functioning. And each Sunday for the following four weeks you two will engage in trust exercises to enable you to cooperate. Have I made myself clear?"

Robin responded with a yes sir, which I echoed back. The screen shut off and I knew we were dismissed.

"I'll see you guys later," I whispered to Megan and Artemis. "I got unfinished business with bird boy." I stayed behind in the debriefing room with a lone Robin. I was going to enjoy this.

"Who the hell do you think you are," I asked rhetorically. "You have no right to go barging into my life like that."

"I thought I made it clear, I didn't trust you. There's still things I don't trust about you," he said. I scoffed.

"Really, didn't I make it clear, every heroes secret is not 100% safe? Didn't I explain that the technology I have comes from a dealer. I don't know who exactly but if its Wayne Tech, I'd guess there's an infiltrator in the company's midst. That infiltrator wouldn't happen to be me, by the way. What possible reason do I have to infiltrate the League. Is my situation at home not evident enough? Do I need to bring in the thugs who invaded my home in the middle of the night and threatened the life of the one parent I have?" I looked at Robin real good, look for any sign of doubt in my words. I saw just a bit of confusion, but for what?

"I take it you still don't entirely trust me. Tell me then, what evidence do you have that I might be a traitor?" Robin looked reluctant to tell.

"What do you know about Bruce Wayne," he asked. This seemed something rather odd question.

"Well he's like the richest man in Gotham. He ownes Wayne Tech of course and he's the sexiest playboy alive." Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I said it, he's sexy. You wouldn't believe the crush I have on him. Uuuum, I let him ride me." Robin looked like he was about to have an aneurysm.

"Okay, so I won't talk about guys in front of you anymore. Look, I really do like the guy, in fact I have tons of photos of him on my….." Then it struck me. I couldn't believe the realization but I wondered.

"Did you go through my computer?"

"Yeah but are you aware of any affiliation of Wayne with the League," Robin asked quickly to avoid the inevitable.

"No, except I just learned today that Wayne Tech makes technology for superheroes. I take it Wayne tech is affiliated with Batman as well?" Robin only gave me a nod in confirmation. Okay so that all made sense now. I'm still pissed as hell though.

"So you just barged into my private affairs just because you thought I was an infiltrator with stolen weapons? Alright, it does sound suspicious but I'm gonna say this once, I'm not a traitor. Yes I'm a thief, and yes my morals are a little questionable, but I wouldn't have lasted long if I didn't know the value of trust. I trust Catwoman with my life, who for reasons I don't yet know trusts Batman and I guess trusting Batman also means trusting you. Here." I threw an object at Robin who caught it. His eyebrows raised in shock.

"You stole my freaking wallet!"

"I was planning on using your school id to track you down, see how'd you like it when the shoe's on the other foot." Robin looked at me with a look of utter disbelief. Then fear.

"Do you know my name?" I smirked rather evily.

"I don't know what you're talking about, _Dick_." The look on Robin's face was priceless because he knew I didn't mean the insult.

"How's this. My name's Angel Nahuel Kyle. If you ever think I am a traitor, you can find me now. But if you ever give me reason to think you don't trust me, if I think you are going to expose me and Catwoman to the police, don't think I won't track you down bird boy. So we're on equal terms now. Kapeesh?" Robin only nodded in shock.

"See ya," I said before walking away.

I walked down the hallway and entered my room. Terry immediately walked up to me and rubbed against my leg. The cat was always there to comfort me. My phone rang. I picked it up, knowing who it was.

"Angel Nahuel Kyle! Did I hear right," an angry female voice called.

"Hello mom," I asked tiredly.

"What the hell were you thinking? The fight was bad enough, I thought I we agreed that you wouldn't get into any trouble?"

"That little shit Robin started it…" I said, aware that I sounded rather childish.

"I don't care who the hell started it. And worse was what I heard about that boy in school. I thought we agreed you would stop doing that. It's okay to have a boyfriend but for God's sake nothing physical. You know what, I'm taking you to Cheryl when you get back."

"No don't, I hate it when you do that. There's no way in hell I'm going to a sex therapist."

"I'm serious Angel, I don't know what to do. No thirteen year old should be sexually active."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not like other thirteen year olds. You make it sound like I sleep with every guy I meet, which I don't. What about you and your gentlemen callers?"

"I don't sleep with them, but that's different if I do. I'm an adult, you're still a child."

"Well I happen to be a _child _who's the apprentice of the greatest thief in Gotham. In case you haven't noticed we're not saints to begin with, and it's not like I'm out there doing drugs. I've never cursed you, I've never failed a class. I've never been in trouble with the cops."

"Angel just tell me you won't get into anymore trouble. Can you just do that for me." Her voice was pleading, as much as I disagreed with her (and I personally believe what I do with my body is my business) I hated it when she did that because despite my words I fell like a total ass.

"I promise mom," I said in the most reassuring way possible.

"I love you Angel, bye." She hung up just after I said bye and I was left feeling a little guilty at what I did. Honestly, though I know I shouldn't be having sex at my age but after what happened five years ago there was no going back to the innocence I once had. I turned on my laptop and while I waited for it to load I took off my necklace. There was one secret I had that no one else knew, not Selina, not my friends and certainly not the League. I discovered it when I was playing with my cross three years ago.

If you felt just below the arms of the cross, you can feel a line ingraved in it. If you pulled the cross from two ends, you might be able to disconnect the two ends. The shaft end has a square hollow. The armed end had a a plug not unlike a USB flash drive, which it was. I connected the flash to my laptop and a window poped up.

"Hello Angel," the window asked. I typed in my response.

"Hello Oracle." Almost immediately, the entity known as Oracle responded back.

"What would you like, Angel?" Those three years ago, I was introduced to Oracle. To this day, I don't know for sure if Oracle is a person or a program. In fact, I don't even know if Oracle is simply a program in my cross or a key to a much larger program somewhere out in cyberspace. What I do know is that I can trust Oracle. She knows all my secrets, she helps me when I need help, and whatever you ask of her, she never fails to succeed.

"I want you to increase security on my laptop. No one is allowed access to it except me." Oracle used my webcam to see who's using my laptop. She recognizes my face and knows if someone is trying to hack in my computer. I didn't trust Robin yet and I had no intentions of repeats. And if Robin gave me any reason not to trust him, I only had to ask Oracle and Richard John Grayson will have an unexpected visitor to his home.

(Linebreaker)

Gotham City, 12:00 am

A man was walking to the further edges of the East Docks, where the warehouses were abandoned and overrun with thugs and rats. He was five foot eight inches, wearing a tattered brown trenchcoat with ratty blonde hair. His blue eyes were shifty and if he was smiling it would be oily, yellowed and crooked. But he wasn't smiling.

He didn't like going here, if he was mugged, they would realize he had nothing and wouldn't hesitate to just kill him. He entered the last warehouse on the dock, a rather decrepit place. When he was only twenty feet into the warehouse,the door closed. The room was pitch black.

"Someone turn on the light, it's darker than a mole's ass in here," said a voice that could only be described as hysterically mad. Lights flickered on and the blonde man was surrounded by big burly thugs. What stood out about them was that there were all dressed in suspenders and bowler hats… with clown make-up. This effect would be rather comic if it weren't for the fact that they all looked down right murderous.

"Now now boys," an elated voice called. "Let's all make Derek welcome." The blonde man apparently named Derek turned around and was surprised to see who had just saved his skin.

"You, I thought the League arrested you last week." The man he was speaking to smiled with his gright red lips which contrasted greatly with his pale complexion.

"Oh please, I get out of prison like Lindsay Lohan gets out of community service, but back to the matter at hand. Have you found any trace of the boy."

"No, Angel vanished without a trace."

"As I thought," said the pale man. "Catwoman called in a favor with Old Bats. I'm pretty sure the boy's with the League now." Derek was shocked.

"The League? Shit, how the hell are we supposed to track him now?" The pale man's everpresent grin widened considerably.

"Have you tracked down his friends," said the pale man.

"Yeah, the three of them are still here in Gotham. But I'm pretty sure that Angel wouldn't be allowed to tell them where he is. Even if he did, none of them would squeal."

"Except we have a spy among his friends. All Angel needs to do is say the world and we'll have him for sure." Derek looked surprised at how prepared the pale man was.

"So our deal is remains intact, right," Derek said, "I give you the whereabouts of Angel's home, you get whatever you want from him, and when your done with him, I can have my revenge, right?" The pale man nodded with a mad look on his face.

"So, what do you want with Angel anyways," Derek asked.

"Well, we do have a history together but that's another story. Simply put, my employers want something that Angel has." The pale man gestured to some goons. They left and came back with a trolley with a TV on top. The Tv turned on and a black and white video showed. It showed a bank vault with a boy standing in front of it. He was dressed in a slim-fitting black jumpsuit with gray trim and a black domino mask. At his wait was a utility belt and a bullwhip trailing the floor. The vault opened by no apparent action by the boy. He walked in and a few minutes later walked out with a full pillowcase of what one would assume to be valuables. The video ended.

"That bank vault was owned by Rupert Thorne, one of the most powerful crime bosses in Gotham. The vault is automated, requiring a ten digit password and more importantly, all the bank cameras went out. That video there was taken by a camera we planted, acting independent of the bank mainframe. All alarms were turned off, which are also automated and all security systems were shut down. The boy simply walked out with $100,000 cash without anyone being the wiser. That feat would require a master hacker of prodigous skill, and as we know Angel has no such skill, that leaves the option that he had help." Derek looked confused.

"So who helped him," Derek asked. The pale man's answer was simple.

"Oracle."

(Linebreaker)

*Mentiroso = Liar (Spanish)

**Pinche pendejo = Fucking dumbass (Spanish)

***Speak softly and carry a big ass gun = Theodore Roosevelt once said "Speak softly and carry a big stick" when asked why he expanded the US Naval Fleet.

****Babs = Barbara, as in Robin's friend.

So I'm finally done. I just realized as I was writing this that I may have made Angel a little unlikeable.

So read and review, even if it's about flaws in my writing.


	8. Chapter 8 Deaths and Aftermath

Thanks for the reviews and faves. Especially to MyLittleBird. Also spoiler alert, especially to those who haven't seen "FailSafe" or "Disordered" yet.

(Linebreaker)(Robin)

Chapter 8 Deaths and Aftermath

October 16, 2011

I couldn't believe it. The League was gone, just like that. And Earth was in danger of an alien invasion. Aqualad looked to us and said the magic words.

"We are Earth's heroes now."

Only hours later and we were off to the Arctic to track the ship heading towards Superman's Fortress of Solitude. We were all dressed for Arctic combat; I had dressed in a white suit with a hood that covered my face completely. Even my blue eyes were covered by a dark visor that both protected my eyesight from the blinding sunlight and kept my identity secret. Only that was a problem now with Angel. Speaking of which, I was surprised by Angel's choice of camouflage. It looked exactly like mine's, except that the dark visor was replaced by a transparent orange visor. I could see his eyes and the upper bridge of his nose, the area of his face shone, which was tinted a sunset orange. I couldn't help but notice that we both resembled twin ninjas. The only differences between us was that Angel still had his trademark bullwhip and if you looked close enough, you would notice that Angel was a significant few inches shorter.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the arrival of the ship. Then we let her rip. The ship received a flurry of projectiles from Artemis, Angel, and I. Artemis let loose explosive arrows, I released my birdarangs which exploded on contact and Angel shot out his Claws, slender bo shuriken that also exploded on contact. The ship passed by us. Megan shot chunks of ice at it to slow its movement. It turned around and shot with its disintegration beam. The three of us nonmetas just barely got out of the way. If that wasn't enough, Angel did the stupidest thing. Just as the ship zoomed by Angel cracked his whip at it. I thought at first he meant to do damage to it but it wrapped around the wing… and fly way dragging Angel with it.

"Son of a bitch," Angel called out, followed by many other curses of varying vulgarity and colorfulness. The scene would have been comic if the laser cannon hadn't turned around and aimed at him. It shot and just barely missed Angel. Angel rolled in the snow, refusing to relinquish his hold.

"What the hell are you doing," I shouted.

"Oh I'm just thought it would be fun to get dragged through the snow. What the fuck does it look like; I aimed for the cannon and missed! Will someone fucking help me!" A blur zipped across the ice and Angel was suddenly besides me, carried by Wally bridal style and not at all liking it. He muttered his thanks to Wally who flashed away. Wally ran at the ship and halfway spun a twister, unleashing a cyclone of fury at the ship. It spun and shot wildly. Angel and I barely avoided a shot. Then a rumbling resonated in the air and ground. The ice split and a torrent of water shot the ship down. As it crashed, ice encased it, save for the laser cannon. Behind us was Kaldur with a satisfied look on his face.

"Damn," was all Angel could say. Connor got to work tearing off the cannon while Megan attached the cannon to the Bio-Ship. Things were looking good…until…. Bam!

"What the hell," exclaimed Angel but we all knew what the blast meant. Another ship was zooming over us, blasting its beams at us.

"Can you hurry it up," demanded Artemis. Artemis, Angel, and I kept it busy with our arsenal of weapons.

"The ship has to integrate the cannon. It'll take a while," Megan answered. The blasts were coming closer, barely missing us.

"Hurry," Artemis called, but then it happened. Her body was engulfed in the light of the laser blast, her body contorted in agony, her skeleton showed, and then she was gone in a flash of bright light. There was no trace of her.

"No," Wally shouted, who proceeded to whip up a twister like none I've seen him make. The ship spun savagely and crashed just as badly. I didn't think it could still attack but Wally made us blast it with the newly acquired laser for good measure.

Later in the ship, emotion ran rampant. Megan sobbed; comforted byAngel who seemed emotionally withdrawn, but it was Wally's reaction that was the most surprising. He pounded the dashboard of the ship in a rage.

"They're dead! Every single alien! If it's the last thing I do!" Nobody could have agreed more.

From the Arctic, we made our way to the Hall of Justice in DC. We made short work of the attacking ships but most surprising was finding J'onn, Megan's uncle. We still don't know how it is he escaped unscathed. We didn't have much time to celebrate; the ships came back and we had to evacuate the soldiers to Mt Justice. Right after Connor passed through the gate we waited for Kaldur to come through. And waited… and waited… and waited.

The worst was realized, Kaldur wasn't coming back. There was a brief fight over leadership, but it became apparent I was to succeed Kaldur as Team leader. Then I explained my plan and now we had just started our speech to the people of Earth, to keep the hope of survival alive in all humanity. Angel declined to speak, but the speech was nonetheless impactful.

"And though we know all seems lost, the one thing the aliens cannot destroy is hope," said Megan.

"Hope survives because the battle is not over, not as long as even one of us is willing to fight," continued Connor.

"It doesn't matter how many fall for new heroes will always rise to carry on, bringing all their resources, their skills, their talents to defeat the enemy," said Wally. It was my turn now. My mouth felt dry, my heart was thumping uncontrollably and painfully, yet I still felt the power to speak.

"The people of Earth will survive this, we will rebuild, and we will thrive, never doubt and never forget, the earth will never surrender!" The impact of my words, all of our words was felt in all the Team. Even Angel, who seemed emotionally distant and cold since Artemis' death, had a brief flash of fiery defiance in his eyes. Now we were here at the base, each one separately preparing for what may be our final stance against the alienation of all humanity. We didn't know who would die, who we would never see again, all we knew was that we must do this for all mankind.

I was in the debriefing room but decided to go to the residential apartments, why, I hadn't the slightest clue. But it was worth it. I found myself traveling a less-traveled path and coming to an open door. I peered in and saw Angel on a bed, stroking Terry's slim black fur. I realized I had walked to Angel's room. Here I saw a different Angel. When he found out I was spying on him, he was a furious ninja; when he was with his friends, he was a lighthearted jokester with the mouth of a sailor; when Artemis died, and he was a cold-hearted Terminator, striving to move on when all seemed lost. But here he actually looked vulnerable, like a man awaiting a death sentence. I knocked on the door to be polite.

"Come in," he said hollowly. This sign of weakness was like a splash of icy water to my face. I sat next to Angel. He continued to stroke Terry, who rubbed against his master fervently, purring like a motorcycle, as if she knew that she might not see her master again.

"How're you holding up, Angel?" Angel kept staring at his cat, but he stopped stroking Terry. The cat sensed that her master's heart wasn't in this comforting act anymore and simply curled up on Angel's lap, still purring loudly and sympathetically. I was worried that I may have made Angel made by intruding on his final goodbyes.

"That's alright, I understand if you're still ang…." I was cut off by Angel suddenly embracing me, shaking like a leaf. Terry jumped off and leered directly at me, as if I was the direct cause of her master's distress, which I might be.

Angel always seemed like the tough one; maybe that was why he got along with Artemis so well and with me that brief week we were still talking to each other, when he thought we were friends. The Saturday before he didn't speak to me, he barely acknowledged me, it seemed like his grudge held the potential to last a lifetime. But now he was more vulnerable than I thought was possible. I felt uncomfortable but decided to stroke his back comfortingly. He stopped shaking after a while and spoke.

"I-I-I am s-s-su-such a-an i-id-idiot," he said unsteadily. I was shocked to see him stutter like this, he was usually as cocky and confident as Wally, even more shocking was this self-deprecating act.

"Why would you say that," I asked, just more than a little curious.

"I-I di-didn't have to b-be on th-this st-stu-stupid Team-mm-m." I was as shocked as can be.

"What do you mean?" He stopped muttering and I could almost hear him counting in his head. One, two, three, four, five….

"I mean when I was first listed as protected by the League, when I first came here, I was given the choice to either join the Team or stay on the sidelines. I didn't have to be a hero. What the fuck was I thinking! I had big dreams of being some thief turned hero, like it was all a big fucking game I was playing. Fuck! I'm a thief, always have been, always will be. I don't fucking belong with you heroes." He shook with anger at himself, still holding on to me tightly, body pressed into mine.

"Rob, I've seen death before, it's not pretty and it never gets easier. Don't get me wrong, I've always known there was a risk to what I was doing, but that just made it more exciting when I stole from those scumbags who didn't deserve everything and gave it to the poor who did. I thought this was just the same, helping those in need, giving it to those fucks that needed an ass-kicking. I didn't sign up for a fucking alien invasion. I didn't think I'd lose anyone, I didn't even think I'd get this close to anyone. Fuck, I can't fucking do this!" Angel started to shake again. I never knew all this about Angel. I wondered briefly what it would have been like if Angel wasn't on the Team. It just wouldn't be the same. I felt a storm of emotions. I did something I didn't think I would get to do since the fight on Friday. I embraced Angel back and rocked him.

"You can do this, Angel. You're strong, you're brave, I know you are. We can get through this, we will get through this, we will all survive this, I swear it." Angel stopped shaking and looked at me with his big watery brown eyes. Something changed between us then, some force I sensed since we first made up after our first fight. Our lips crashed together, I didn't know who initiated the kiss first but for what seemed like a long time we just stayed still, lips together. Then Angel acted, he pressed fervently into me, arms going under my shirt and feeling my body. My own hands were clumsily feeling his, but Angel seemed decades more experienced. It all came to me, thoughts I didn't like to think about thoughts I denied ever existed. When he rubbed against my groin when we sparred, I was haunted by thoughts of what that would feel like if we were doing that naked, with nothing between us; I also thought about the sight of him sucking off the kid at his school, wondering what it would be like if he did that to me, lips expertly… then I sobered up at that thought. Just where Angel got so experienced at such a young age saddened me and filled me with regret at some barrier between us. Angel sensed something wrong and stopped. Then he hooked a finger at my belt.

"So are you a virgin," he asked huskily. I nodded.

"What a pity it would be for you to die without knowing such pleasures. Maybe we have time for one final tryst before we go to our deaths." I felt my eyes widen behind my mask.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Angel smirked.

"It's stupid the way I've been avoiding you. Of course you wouldn't trust me at first, hell; I wouldn't trust myself at first. And you were thinking about your friends and the safety of the League's secrets. I just don't want any bad blood between us. So how about I pop your man cherry," he said lewdly. For a brief moment I wanted to say yes but my alarm rang. I cursed.

"Sorry Angel, we don't have time. We gotta get to Smallville and destroy the mother ship." Angel didn't argue with me but there was just the slightest bit of regret in his eyes.

(Linebreaker)(Angel)

This was it. We were already close to the mother ship in Smallville. This could be the last time any of us saw each other again. Robin scanned the ship through binoculars, seeking enemy ships. Megan and her uncle J'onn lifted me and we turned phased. Let me tell you, it is one weird ass feeling to have the air move through your body like that, it kinda tickles. We passed the cannons of the ship and through the ship wall into a hallway. Megan gave the signal and Connor jumped into the air. I could feel the ship rumble even from where we were and I knew Connor was even now blasting the mother ship with its own cannons. That signaled the ship to open its hangars and as dozens of ships flew out; Wally carried Robin and ran as fast as he could at the ship. He used his momentum to fly into an open hangar. We got there just in time for Megan to send a hunk of machinery hurling at a cannon aimed at Robin and Wally. We ran for the ship core.

Meanwhile Connor kept the ships busy, firing with his big ass cannon as we knew he would. Megan stopped and screamed in pain. We knew then and there we lost Superboy. Worst were the other realizations. Like Wally and Megan, I had hoped that the League and Artemis were locked up in some storage area on the mother ship. Megan couldn't find any trace of Connor on the ship and Robin confirmed what he believed to be true: the League really was disintegrated into nothing, and so were Artemis and Connor. They were gone, plain and simple. Wally fought the notion that Artemis was gone, that everyone was gone, but we all knew it to be true, as much as we wanted it not to be. We moved on, we had to.

We came to the ship core, a stadium sized hollow with a round core we knew to be the power source. We ran at it, but I felt something pull me in. It wasn't like a vortex sucking you in, more like the gravitational pull of a planet on an asteroid. Soon, me, Robin, and Wally were sucked in, or pulled in, or falling down, whatever, and then Megan assisted us onto the surface of the core after destroying a drone. It was a weird sensation; I was looking up from where we came from yet I knew we were actually sideways. We set to work immediately. We planted grenades all over the surface, enough to blast the motherfuckers to kingdom come. We ran for it after, but not before the doors sealed shut and the drones came out. Megan and J'onn were able to phase out, but the three of us, Robin, Wally, and I, were on our own. This was it, the end. And I wasn't fucking backing down without a fight.

I had the strangest feeling of vulnerability. I looked to my back and my blood froze. A drone was looming over the side, with a glowing cannon aimed at us. The next thing was instinctual. I ran and pushed Robin aside right as the cannon fired and thrown five well aimed shuriken at the drone. I didn't even know if the thing exploded because I saw a flash of light and then everything went black.

It felt like an eternity, being in the dark. For a second I wondered if this was what limbo felt like when suddenly I gained consciousness. We were all on a circle of tables, Connor was comforting Wolf, Red Tornado and Captain Marvel were helping Artemis and Wally respectively, but that wasn't who I was looking for. Robin was sitting up, sweating in his blue hoodie and shades next to Batman and J'onn. Then J'onn said the magic words while rubbing an aching skull.

"It was all a simulation gone wrong." I couldn't believe. Batman and J'onn went on about how we were all in an alternate reality that only existed in our minds. It all went wrong when Artemis "died" and Megan somehow made all of us think it was for real. Those of us who died even went into comas for fuck's sake. All I had to say was this.

"Fuck you! Fuck you all to motherfucking hell you motherfucking…." Well, you get the point.

(Linebreaker)(Robin)

October 23, Mt Justice

"Hurting? Try traumatized," I said. "I finally become leader and wind up sending all of my friends to their deaths. I know I did what I had to, but I hated it. When we started this team I was desperate to be in charge, but not anymore." We were all being interviewed. For days after the mission, we did nothing but mope around. Looks like the League is worried enough to intervene. We were all being interviewed one by one by Black Canary.

"That's not even the worst of it. You can't tell Batman."

"Nothing leaves this room," Black Canary encouraged.

"I've always wanted, expected, to grow up and become him, and that hero bit, I'm still all in. But that thing of him, that thing that inside him that drives him to sacrifice everything for the sake of his mission, that's not me. I don't want to be the Batman anymore."

A long silence followed before Black Canary persisted.

"About Angel…." I jumped out of my skin at the mere mention of the boy's name.

"You definitely cannot tell Batman that! Or anyone else for that matter! Who else knows?"

"It's okay Robin, J'onn only told me. No one else knows what happened between you and Angel. But I am concerned by the intensity of the incident. J'onn tells me there are traces of a strong sexual attraction…."

"Woah, woah! I am not gay, and I'm definitely not gay for Angel!"

"Okay, so you're not gay. You could be bisexual."

"Bicurious," I interjected. I am not going through with this, not now.

"I'm a little worried about the possible intensity of this attraction. J'onn compared this attraction to the pull of two twin suns. He said there's a strong bond that does contain sexual potential but is also much more. Why don't we start by what you two have in common?" I felt uneasy about this, but I just sighed and swallowed my pride.

"It's weird; we didn't get off too easy. In fact, I straight out didn't trust him. I mean c'mon, who would trust the protégé of the best cat burglar in Gotham, no, in all the East Coast. I wouldn't, especially given that it's my job to apprehend such criminals. But when you get to know him….. For starters, we both have that trickster sense of humor, I mean; you just gotta respect anyone who can steal Wally's underwear without him noticing, while he's wearing them no less. I admit, we're both flirts, given that he goes for the other team and I don't go so far as he does. And I gotta respect someone who is as skilled in judo, jiu-jitsu, ninjitsu, karate, tae kwon do…. Well, you get the point. His other skills aren't so bad: he can work independently but also works surprisingly well on a team. In fact, I'd almost say he's done it before, it's so strange. But that aside, he's a master of stealth, escape artistry, and not so bad with a bo staff and shuriken. It still bugs me that he has much of the same technology I have; I mean c'mon, Wayne Tech provides that stuff exclusively to Batman and the League, where the hell does a thief Catwoman's level get stuff like that. But I digress. The one thing that I really like it his stubbornness. The kid doesn't take no for an answer, which is why I was so surprised when he broke down like that." I was surprised by how much I said but now I couldn't stop.

"When Angel confided his doubt in you, how did you feel," Black Canary inquired.

"I think you know."

"But I want to hear it from you." I sighed.

"I felt protective, I guess. I felt like it was me that was grounding him to the earth."

"And when he kissed you?"

"I'm not answering that," I warned.

"But what about when he offered to take your virginity."

"I said I'm not going to talk about that. It's over, okay." And it was, for the time being.

(Linebreaker)(Angel)

"So let me get this straight. I see the deaths of my best friend on the Team and my Team leader, then I die trying to save my friend Robin, only to find out that it was all in vain, cause they die anyways, and oh yeah, it all turned out to be a simulation gone wrong, and you ask me how I feel? How the fuck do you think I feel?" Black Canary glared daggers at me.

"It's alright to feel angry, Angel, but you don't have to curse." That was more a warning than a suggestion.  
>"I swear Canary, if this was a TV show, that how end-of-the-world-turned-out-to-be-simulation-fiasco would be one giant middle finger to the audience. But I'm just pissed. I can't believe they would put us through that. I can't believe I agreed to this, I mean, shouldn't the League have seen something like this coming. They're all a bunch of know-it all pricks." I suddenly felt Canary's gaze on me.<p>

"Okay, so maybe you're not all bad. But I don't normally trust myself to people like Batman."

"You mean heroes?"

"No, I mean authority figures I barely know. Look, I can trust the Team, mostly. They're my age group and despite our differences we actually are on more or less equal ground. But I'm not all that comfortable people, adults, who are just so distant. Catwoman's more than just gained my trust, I would die for her. You Canary are trusted by the Team, so I trust you, plus you make an effort to connect with us, I can respect that. Heck, for that matter, I can trust J'onn and Red Tornado. But Batman's always been so distant to me, to all of us. I think he even tries to maintain a distance with Robin, like he's not willing to make an unprofessional relationship with anyone as Batman. I don't know how he's like as the man behind the mask, but I imagine he's probably had trust issues before." Canary stared at me.

"So how did you come to this insight?" I shrugged.

"I've had trust issues myself. But trust issues or not, I think Batman's been avoiding me in particular, but that's not surprising, I do work for one of his many nemeses."

"So what about Robin?"

"I guess he's okay, I mean before I found out he was spying on me, but you know, after dying to save his life I realize it's stupid of me to be angry at him for that. Of course he wouldn't trust me, the fact that I have Wayne Tech gadgets, which apparently he and Batman use as well, is a bit suspicious, but if it was stolen, it definitely wasn't me. That's not to say I not pissed at him."

"Why are you still mad?"

"The little shit… sorry, I mean turd, has been avoiding me for the past week. He won't talk to me, he won't look at me. He's a freaking closet case if I ever saw one."

"What makes you say that?" I smirked.

"My friends at Gotham say I am good at three things: stealing, using the whip, and sniffing out gays. My gaydar is one hundred percent accurate."

"So you think Robin is gay?"

"No necessarily. I know he likes girls for a fact; that thing for Zatanna was as real as it gets. But he honestly thinks I don't notice him staring at Kaldur and Connor wrestling with more interest than is normal. And I know he likes Wally as more than just a friend; it's a shame Wally is as straight as an arrow, that's one gay couple I love to see in action. No, I think Robin is bi, but he's in so much denial that it's just plain laughable. He's just scared because of that incident in the simulation."

"Speaking of which, we gotta talk about that." I sighed.

"I guess you wanna hear about the part where I cried like a pussy, right?" Black Canary leered at my language but I simply shrugged.

"Yeah, not my proudest moment. Look, there's a difference between knowing that you can die any minute and seeing death in the face. I've seen death before and let me tell you, it never gets easier. So what if I had doubts about whether I should be with the Team, I don't have them anymore. God bless Robin for that, the freaking pendejo. In that moment of weakness I felt comforted like I never had since Catwoman took me from off the streets. Usually I'm the tough boy who never backs down but for that moment I felt as young and helpless as when I first realized I didn't know who I was." Canary looked at me questioningly.

"That's a story for another day. But it felt so… secure, being in Robin's arms. We got to know each other before the spying fiasco, and in that moment I felt something, something I can't name."

"Hence the kiss?" I nodded.

"Angel, are you in love." I blinked at her for a second then laughed my ass off.

"I'm sorry, me in love? Oh that's rich! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ah!"

"But aren't you gay?"

"Yeah and? Look Canary, I'm gay and all but I don't fall in love. Can I have a lover, yes. A fuck buddy, yes. But I ain't nobody's boyfriend. I may give the occasional bj, and maybe much more, but I don't fall in love."

"So let me get this straight: you don't connect sex with love."

"Yup. You're an adult, lady. I'm pretty sure you know sex and love aren't always connected."

"So that offer to have sex with Robin…."

"Lady, we all thought the world was gonna end. It'd be a shame if a cutie like that died a virgin. Plus, I wanted to make it up to him for giving him the silent treatment."

"So the sex in this case was a way of making up."

"Yeah."

"Aren't you the least bit concerned that a kid your age is engaged in sexual activity?"

"Look Canary, I'll tell you the same thing I've been telling everyone else: it's my body and I'll do with it what I want. I mean c'mon, it's not like we're doing drugs or something. Now if you excuse me, I gotta give Wonder Boy a piece of my mind for ostracizing me for the past week." With that, I left a very confused Black Canary in the lounge where she had been interviewing all of us.

I walked to the gym where I knew the Boy Wonder would be. Bird Boy was doing a circuit on the flying rings. He wore a tight white and blue sleeveless shirt with black tights. He kept his sunglasses on, the paranoid little fuck.

"Hey Robin, we gotta talk." He continued his stunts on the flying ring, looking just a little ticked at being interrupted but went through the motions nonetheless.

"Yoohoo, Bird Boy." He went on and on the rings. My patience was wearing thin; I wanted to grill the fucker for treating me like I'm not even there.

"Yo, ass hole, don't make me come up there!" He stopped and sneered meanly.

"Why don't you, faggot." Now I was pissed. What I hated more than being ignored was being called derogatory names like that. I looked around. Bird Shit continued his stunts like I wasn't there. He was about ten feet in the air, so hopefully if I knock him down he won't break something, though I wished he would. There was a set of uneven bars just in line with the flying rings. I smirked evilly. I took some steps back and gave a running start at the bars. First I grabbed the lowest bar and somersaulted on them twice before releasing and grabbing the next highest bar. I somersaulted on those a few times before letting go and making a grab for Robin while he was still on the rings. The look on his face when my arms wrapped around his shoulders was priceless.

"Get the hell off me turd!"

"Make me!" Robin couldn't hang on forever and let go, sending both off us falling to the ground. We laid there a second before bouncing back on our feet. We circled around each other, ready to beat the crap out of each other.

"Don't you know when to stop," Robin sneered.

"No, I don't. But I'll stop when we've confronted this." I lunged at him and aimed a punch at his face. He caught me arm and pinned by hand behind me.

"Confront what? I have no idea what you're talking about." I twisted out the pin and grabbed his other arm.

"Don't bullshit me. You've been avoiding me for a week." I brought my knee to his stomach and when he went down, I brought him into a choke hold.

"I can guess why you're avoiding me but I want to hear it from you. Why are you avoiding me?" Robin struggled then slammed me into a set of weights. I let go and he grappled me, slamming me to the floor. He straddled me, hands pinning mine.

"I don't want to talk about it." I flipped him and soon I was straddling him.

"Admit it; you're avoiding me because we kissed. And now I know your little secret." We shifted and he straddled me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, but his face looked less certain than his words. I flipped him again.

"You like boys, there's no shame in that Robin."

"I don't like boys!" I smirked because he gave himself away in the most obvious way.

"Yeah, well how come I feel your boner against my leg?" He looked scared then disgusted, at me or himself, I couldn't tell. He flipped me off and bounced back to his feet. I got up and we circled each other, back where we were before.

"You don't have to be scared. I know what you're feeling."

"Shut up Angel, you don't know shit." He lunged at me. I got out of the way.

"Yes I do. I know what it's like to have feelings you're scared of." I lunged at him. He blocked me.

"I know what it's like to be called the freak. The fag. The homo. The flit." I emphasized each name with a blow, which Robin blocked expertly.

"No Angel, you don't know what it's like to be me. My father, yes the Batman, is the straightest man on Earth. Do you know what I have to live up to? I have to be just as manly, just as strong, just as successful as him." He emphasized each quality with a punch. I blocked as best as I could.

"You know what Robin; you don't know what it is to be a man. The way you're treating the situation shows that much. I've lived with no father figure and I'm more of a man than you. To be a man you have to be honest with yourself, you have to be brave, you have to be strong no matter what shit comes flying at you. And frankly you've shown neither in how you're dealing with this. You're a fucking coward." I kicked him in the gut. He stumbled but kept his ground.

"You don't have to be afraid of what you are. You can't change this any more than you can change your eye color." He grabbed my wrists and slammed me into a wall. For a while I thought I pushed him too far, he looked absolutely murderous.

"How the fuck do you know!" But something changed in Robin. Then I saw the tears streaming from behind his shades. He collapsed against me, sobbing.

"How the fuck do I know this isn't a phase? How do I know if I'll ever change? Will my friends even think of me the same?" He cried and cried some more. This was a different Robin, a vulnerable one, just like when I was vulnerable. I held him and rocked him just like he did a week ago. I stroked his hair and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Eventually he stopped and we sat on the floor, holding each other.

"I'm pretty sure your friends would still treat you the same. You're still the same Robin." He nodded.

"How do I figure myself out? I can't go out of the closet if I don't even know what I like."

"Maybe all you need is a little experimentation. Figure out what you like."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean my offer still stands." Robin got up and met my eyes.

"What?"

"Well, granted we don't have to have sex immediately, but we could just do stuff."

"What about that kid in your school?"

"What about him? He's not my boyfriend. I don't have one, never had, never will. The guys I go after are all closet cases. You can say I do a service for them. Some just want to let out some steam; others just want to figure themselves out. It's all done in the understanding that it's no strings attached. Look Richard," he looked shocked that I used his real name but I continued, "You could be bisexual. Everything seems to point that way. There's no rule saying that you have to just like girls or boys. I'm just saying that we could just be buddies, buddies who happen to share the occasional kiss or something more but the point is that we're just friends. You're free to chase after any girls you want. Heck, you can even get yourself a girlfriend. So what'd you say, you in?" Robin smiled.

"Yeah I'm in."

(Linebreaker)

Gotham City, October 23.

The man went into the restaurant. It was one of those fancier digs, which specialized in more elaborate and exotic dishes. The man wore a black suit with Armani sunglasses that kept his identity a secret but showed his chiseled features and aristocratic charm for all to see.

"Table for two, Mr. Wayne," he said. The waiter smiled.

"Aw yes, your date has already arrived." Yeah, his _date._ He was led to a private booth, ensuring no one will over hear them. Seated opposite of him was a lithe lady with dark hair, slightly tanned skin with a black cocktail dress that showed her smooth legs and a matching pair of sunglasses to hide her face. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Selina, it's been a while," Mr. Wayne said, reaching for her hand and kissing it. Selina looked only amused.

"A gentleman as always Bruce. And a charming one at that." They ordered their food and did small talk while they waited. Bruce talked about his business and meetings with celebrities, politicians, and journalists. Seline talked about her practice as a veterinarian (specializing in cats, of all things) and meeting with old and new friends. Neither talked about their alternate identities, nor the real reasons they were there. The food arrived and they each complimented their tastes. They ate in silence before Selina spoke up.

"I heard about what happened a week ago. Could've told me my son almost fell into a coma."

"Selina, you know the risks involved."

"I know, I know, God I warned Angel that he was getting into something real big, it wasn't the same as what we did, I told him. Of course, Angel wanted to be on a heroes' team so badly and it was his decision in the end."

"Do you think he could pull it off?"

"Oh of course, the boy's survived much worse, I'm pretty sure he can handle this. What I'm worried more about is how's he's adapting to life outside of Gotham."

"You mean life without you," Bruce added.

"Do you have to shrink me Bruce? Yeah, maybe I'm feeling concern for my boy's well being, but I know he can take care of himself, how many thirteen year-olds do you know that are able to cook."

"Yeah, I wouldn't trust Dick to make a salad." They both laughed.

"Is it true you still have that butler Alfred?"

"Yup, still alive, still as stoic as always."

"God I miss Alfred. His shepherd's pie isn't so bad, either. But back to parenting, I just can't separate Catwoman and Selina; we're one and the same. I'm still his mother, whether as Selina or Catwoman. So how'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"I mean separate Bruce Wayne from Batman. You're an entirely different person under the mask. It's kinda scary."

"I was under the impression you loved Batman."

"Well I'm not the only one. Did you know Angel had a crush on you?"

"Really?"

"Not just as Batman too. He has millions of photos of you as Bruce Wayne. He has that photo of you naked."

"The one that just shows my ass, right?"

"Of course. He brags about turning you queer, if only he knew I tapped that first." They both laughed.

"You're just as attractive too. I caught Robin talking to his friend Wally, on camera no less. I think he used the word 'cougar dominatrix' to describe you." This brought a new set of laughter. When it settled there was an awkward silence.

"We don't have to be apart, Selina." Selina sighed.

"Not this again Bruce," she warned but it was too late.

"I'm just saying that you don't have to do what you do. You can even be Catwoman still."

"All I gotta do is give up stealing and crime, right? You know what I do isn't the same as those common burglars, right?"

"I know; it's the whole Robin Hood thing. Steal from the corrupt rich and give to the deserving poor. It's still against the law."

"That's just it. It's always about the law with you but do you really follow the law to the very letter? From what I understand, the Team's very purpose is to do stuff the League can't publically do, even if it means bending a few rules. The difference between me and you is that I don't have to justify breaking the law to myself. I sleep just as fine knowing that I'm giving it to those pricks I steal from." Bruce remained stony, not speaking for a long moment.

"I don't know if I can trust you anymore. I found out about the simulation incident four days after it happened, not from you, not from Angel, but from Dinah of all people." Bruce broke out of his stony demeanor.

"Wait, Dinah? As is Dinah Lance, the current Black Canary?" Selina shrugged.

"Me and Dinah go way back, but that's not the point. If something was going on with my son, if he could have died, I would have expected you of all people to tell me first when it happens."

"So you don't trust me because of that? Tell me Selina, what about when I started supplying you and Angel with Wayne Tech gadgets, huh? Did you not have the foresight to teach your son discretion about the source of his gadgets? Do you know how hard it was to hide from my own son the fact that I was supplying the enemy with technology?"

"So I'm the enemy now Bruce? At least my son didn't go spying on others behind everybody's backs."

"At least my son wasn't caught sucking off a kid. Do you know how much that could confuse Dick?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Dick might be gay."

"Oh Brucey, it isn't the end of the world if your son might be gay."

"Are you kidding? I'm not saying I would rather my son be straight, I'm not a homophobe, but the world out there is a cruel place. The press, the kids at school, everybody would eat him alive if they caught wind that the son of Bruce Wayne was gay. And it might be worse considering that my son saw your son engaged in sexual activity." Selina sighed.

"Look I know my son is no angel, despite his name. God knows I've been trying to get him help about that for years. But if your son was gay, he could learn a thing or two from my son. My son's thirteen, in middle school; in south side Gotham no less. My son gets called fag, homo, fairy, but he doesn't just take it. He fights back and he learns to be proud of who he is. So what if he has a few flaws, he's makes up for it in strength and self-pride." Selina and Bruce met in a long death glare match before Bruce gestures to a waiter.

"Check please."

(Linebreaker)(End)

That's it folks. Please review, even for flaws.

Spoiler alert for my story: Chichi mentioned that I am using a character called Oracle in my story, when Oracle's real life identity, Barbara Gordon was shown in the show. In the comics, Barbara becomes Oracle after being crippled yet the Barbara in Young Justice can clearly walk. I'm not making any commitments but here it is:

Who's to say Barbara and Oracle are even the same people in my story.

Who's to say Oracle is even a person…. Yet.

Who's to say Barbara won't play a part in my story.

Enjoy


	9. Chapter 9 Thanks and Sharing

Happy (Belated) Thanksgiving. Sorry this took so long. And thanks for the reviews. Especially you Chichi, you hard ass slave driver. 8D

(Linebreaker)(Angel)

Chapter 9 Thanks and Sharing

Mt Justice, November 24 (Thanksgiving Day)

Beep, beep, beep. I slammed the snooze button for the alarm and groaned as I got up at the ass crack of dawn. I know I had the week off from school and could, should, sleep in but I promised Megan I'd help her with her cooking.

I did my exercise regimen but only did a relatively light work-out. After showering and dressing, I went to the kitchen where Megan already had a variety of vegetables and ingredients out. She bit her lip, not knowing where to start.

"Hey Angel, just deciding where to start," she said, putting her nails in her mouth. I put a hand on her shoulder and patted.

"Let's start with the turkey. That always takes the longest." So we took a defrosted turkey and placed it in an aluminum basin. I spread butter on it, she peppered it. Next we went to work on the stuffing. Megan got this recipe off the internet: It called for cubed bread, but where the hell do you get that. Instead we cut potatoes in to cubes and toasted the in the oven. While we did that, I cut up onions while Megan chopped celery. She laughed when I cried like a baby. We added ground turkey sausage and the onions to a skillet until it browned before adding the celery along with sage, rosemary, and thyme for two minutes. While I watched the skillet, Megan cut up a golden delicious apple and parsley. When the skillet was done, we put the contents into a bowl where the toasted potatoes were and mixed in the apples, dried cranberries and parsley. We drizzled the contents with turkey stock and melted butter before mixing that lightly. Then we stuffed that into the turkey and put the turkey in the oven.

While we waited for that we set to work on the other items. I started on a wild rice with lentils recipe that Selina and I do each Thanksgiving while Megan got to work on mashed potatoes. Next we started on a ham. We doused it in chicken stock and studded it with cloves and pineapple slices. That was when Connor walked in.

"Um, something smells good," he said. Then Megan had the most freaked out look.

"No, no, no, no! Get out! It's not done yet! Get out, get out, get out!" You should have seen Connor run; you'd think Megan had grown another head. Megan suddenly realized what she just did and bit her fingers.

"Oh my God, what have I done?" Then I started to laugh, as in grabbing my ribs and shaking like a leaf laughing. She looked at me worried and confused.

"What's so funny Angel, I just traumatized Connor!" I got a hold of myself but still giggled.

"You remind me so much of my mother on Thanksgiving that it's absolutely hilarious. Don't worry about Con, he'll get over it. You're scared, aren't you?" Megan looked at me nervously.

"It's that obvious?" Gee Mega, you scare you boyfriend, the clone of Superman who fights villains, thugs, and evil robots on a daily basis, and you ask me if it's obvious?

"C'mon, tell me, it'll be a while before the others come." Megan leaned against the counter.

"This is my first Thanksgiving, my first holiday with you guys, I mean, Halloween was kind of a bummer with everyone depressed and all from the simulation. I want everything to be perfect." I went to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry Megan, everything's gonna be alright. I'm pretty sure that everything will come out all right. What matters though is that everyone is here together." At around this time, Artemis walks in with a grocery bag looking cautious.

"Hey Artemis, you're here early."

"It's two o'clock, anyways what's going on? Connor's in the hangar fixing that motorcycle for the billionth time, warning me about getting my head bitten off."

"Megan's just scared that everything won't go perfectly, but everything's gonna be alright. Right Artemis?"

"Oh, right. Everything's gonna be perfect, just dandy Megan." Megan looked reassured and inquired about the bag.

"I thought I'd cook my own dish for Thanksgiving. How do you guys feel about fish?" I perked up.

"I love fish!"

"Fish is alright," Megan said. Artemis smiled.

"My mom makes this dish called Ca Kho To. It's fish cooked in caramel sauce. What would you think if I made this."

"Go for it," Megan piped.

"Mind if I help," I said. Artemis nodded her approval and we went to work. Artemis took out some catfish fillets, fish sauce, four shallots, chili peppers, and ginger. Megan got out some white sugar and ground black pepper. First I sliced the fillets to four inch pieces, Artemis sliced the shallots, and Megan got to work on the ginger and chili peppers. After I was done, I put 1/3 of a cup of the white sugar in a saucepan and stirred as directed by Artemis until it was brown and caramelized. Next we remove the pan from the heat and with Artemis' direction we added the fish sauce. Me and Megan freaked when it started to smoke but apparently that's normal. We returned the pan to low heat and gently boiled it for a few minutes while stirring until the sugar dissolved. Next we stirred in the shallots, chili, and ginger, added the fish, and sprinkled with black pepper. We brought this to a boil, reduced the heat to low, then covered the pan. We let this simmer for about 30 minutes, turning the fish over every little while carefully. That was when Wally walked in.

"Oh, something smells good," he said with a hungry grin. Now cue the murderous look on Megan's face.

"Don't you fucking think about it Wally!" Wally looked like he was gonna piss his pants. He got out as faster than I thought possible. Megan then looked remorseful.

"I did it again, didn't I?" Me and Artemis stared at Megan, jaws agape, then burst into laughter.

"Dude, she's like…"

"I know!"

"Just like my mother!"

"You mean my mother!" We burst into a fresh round of laughter. Megan didn't look happy.

"Will someone explain to me what the heck is going on?" Artemis and I sobered up and Artemis spoke.

"It's understandable that you want everything to be perfect, I mean, it is your first Thanksgiving and all. You're just worried that nothing will go according to plan, that's all."

"It's okay to get a little testy Meg," I added. "Just remember that this is all about friends, and family, and… being together, even when everything seems like it's going to shit, you still have everyone you love with you." There was a sudden change in atmosphere and suddenly I felt distant, like I was miles away from where my body was. It was a familiar emotion for me and not one that I especially liked. Artemis looked at me worried.

"You okay Angel?"

"Yeah, just gotta go somewhere. I'll be back." I left the kitchen and went into the residential hall. I went to my room, where Terry slept on my bed. She got up and yawned. I sat next to her and knowing her duties, Terry got up and proceeded to rub herself on her, purring loudly. I proceeded to rub her spine, a ritual that usually brings me peace of mind, but simply wasn't doing that right now. A few minutes later I came to the realization that someone was behind me at the door. Before he even knocked I knew who it was.

"Come in Robin." Robin walked in and sat next to me. He wore his usual hoodie, a return to the red that I really liked on him, with those shades that never leave his face. He looked concerned.

"You okay Angel?" There's one thing I really like about Robin and it's his voice. Even if I was blind, I'd know he was a beautiful person, just from his angelic voice reminiscent of a 90's pop star.

"Yeah, just need to clear my head." It was a lie and a shallow one at that. I hoped he wouldn't press forward yet I also wanted to tell him what made me so sad on such a happy occasion.

"I know that's a lie, Angel. Don't you trust me?" Robin then did something he never did since we made our arrangement nearly a month ago. He took off his shades and for the first time in a non-hostile situation I saw his eyes. They were such a deep blue, bluer than I thought possible. And they were filled sympathy and something I've always seen in Selina's eyes but could never name. It was both that compelled me to open up.

"It's my first Thanksgiving away from my mother, the only mother I've ever known. It feels so wrong not being with her, being away from home. Where my friends and family is." Robin embraced me, a gesture he rarely does even with Wally.

"You're with us Angel, as long as you're with the Team; we are your family and friends." He kissed me chastely on the cheek.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll take you to Gotham, before Christmas." I brightened up immediately.

"Batman probably won't like me risking my neck in the one place my killers want me." Robin kissed me on the lips. It felt electric, like every other kiss I've had before, but admittedly none of the other boys ever used it as a comforting gesture like this before.

"Batman doesn't have to know. Besides, you got the amazing Boy Wonder to save your ass if all hell breaks loose." I smirked.

"Nice to see my vulgar language is rubbing off on you," I said. Robin put his shades back one, which I briefly regretted; it was a shame he had to hide those pretty eyes of his.

"C'mon, everyone's come already here. Plus we got a new guest." I perked up. I wonder who it is?

(Linebreaker)(Robin)

We went to kitchen/living room combination where everybody was. Megan and Artemis were leaning against the kitchen counter, waiting for an apple pie to finish baking. Wally, Kaldur, and Connor were on the sofas, watching TV. There was also a young man with short red hair and shades with a tight red shirt and black jeans. I was about to introduce Angel to our guest when Angel did something that can only be described as fan-girlish.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! It's Speedy!" Angel then proceeded to jump up and down in place, arms close to his chest, and let out a rather feminine shriek. Quickly everyone stared at Angel like this was a whole 'nother person, which it was.

"It's Red Arrow now," Roy said just a little annoyed.

"So sorry about that shriek, this is totally not like me. It's just not every day I get to meet one of my favorite sidekicks, sorry, I heard you actually went solo, but anyways I think you're the best ever, eeeeeek!"

"I take it you're a fan," Roy said. Angel looked shocked then it was his turn to get annoyed.

"A fan? You think I'm just a fan? No, there has to be a cooler word for what I am because I am not just a fan! I've followed you since I've heard about you when I was ten. I swear there is no better archer than you."

"Ahem," I heard Artemis cough, just a little ticked. Angel suddenly looked embarrassed.

"Sorry Arty; that was just diarrhea of the mouth. Look anyways, so glad you split up with Green Arrow, the guy doesn't appreciate someone of your skill." Roy softened a little.

"Well somebody appreciates my move to go solo."

"I know right, the League totally underestimates your potential. I swear I got you listed as three on my list of top ten sexiest superheroes." Everybody just stared at Angel.

"He makes three on top ten," Artemis said skeptically.

"You have a list of top ten sexiest superheroes," I said.

"So who did I beat," Roy said with a small smile.

"Superman only makes ten, and Green Arrow isn't even on the list," Angel said with a flirtatious smirk. I groaned and Superboy looked a little ticked that his dad made ten, being a clone and all.

"Hey, what's burning," Angel remarked. Sure enough I did smell smoke. Megan and Artemis looked scared as heck.

"Oh my God, the pie!" Megan flew into the kitchen and took the hot pie out of the oven barehanded. She winced in pain but that was nothing compared to the concern for her pie.

"It's not that bad, is it," she asked. Connor grabbed the pie and set it on the counter. It was black around the edges but not worse for wear.

"It's perfect Megan," Connor reassured her and she smiled.

"C'mon, let me treat that burn and we'll set the table," Angel said, leaving with Megan and Artemis in tow. So it was just us guys for a while with the game on when Angel came in and announced that dinner was served. We took our seats, while Megan, Artemis, and Angel set the table. Connor had gone off to get Wolf, insisting that everybody be here for the occasion. At that moment Angel's cat Terry had decided to come from wherever she had been and was currently seated on Angel's lap, purring into Angel's hands.

"Table's almost set," Megan said. "Connor, hurry up, Wally looks like he's gonna die." Wally did indeed look distressed, being surrounded by food he wasn't able to eat yet.

"Coming Megan! Wolf's just very excited. Down boy! Heel, heel!" We heard a crash and Wolf came running in. He put his forepaws on the table, tongue out and panting with a happy look in his yellow eyes.

"Down Wolf, bad dog," Megan said as she tried futilely to get the oversized wolf down.

"Terry, what's wrong," Angel said as Terry started to claw into his shirt and meow in distress. Then Wolf and the cat and wolf met eye to eye. Everybody had one thought before all hell broke loose.

_Oh shit!_

"Wolf no," Megan shouted but the damage was done. Wolf growled and jumped on the table. Terry hissed and jumped at Wolf. In five seconds flat, everything on the table, the food, the plates, the drinks, all ended up on the floor at odd angles.

"My turkey," cried Megan.

"My fish," shouted Artemis.

"My food," cried Wally.

"My baby," yelled Angel.

My God, I thought out loud. The next thing looked like something out of a bad comedy; all it needed was chase music. Terry zoomed out the dining room, followed by a rabid Wolf. Angel chased after Wolf, shouting, "Stay away from my cat you son of a bitch." Connor just got in and followed, saying, "Stay away from my wolf you cat freak." Megan chased Connor, shouting not to hurt Angel. Wally ran after them saying he was gonna help. Artemis looked pissed and said the hell Wally was gonna help and ran after him. I met Roy's and Kaldur's eyes for a moment and figured, what the hell, so we chased after them. I don't know where everybody get's the energy but the chase lasted a full thirty minutes, ending with Terry jumping in Angel's arms, who got tackled by Wolf, Connor, Megan, Wally, and Artemis. After everything got sorted out, we all went back to the dining room to access the damage. Food was everywhere but on the table, plates and cups were broken, and I swear the table broke in half from the weight of Wolf's charge. Megan looked at the mess and just broke down crying.

"It's all ruined. I knew this wasn't gonna turn out right. Nothing ever turns out right when I cook." Connor tried to comfort her, but to no avail.

"It's over, man," I said sadly. "It's freaking over."

"No." That simple word brought everyone's attention to the speaker. Angel.

"It's not fucking over." Angel had a hard-set determination in his eyes.

"Don't you get Angel," Artemis said. "It's nice that you're trying to cheer everyone up but Thanksgiving is freakin' ruined." Angel gave a chuckle.

"Artemis, you're wrong. It's not about a fucking turkey. As long as we have each other, Thanksgiving is not over, not by a long shot." Angel suddenly took control like never before.

"Anybody got cash on them?" Nobody had really foreseen an occasion to need money and suffice to say there was little cash between us. Until Angel took out his wallet and forked out about eighty bucks from God knows where.

"Okay this looks like enough. Wally, there's a pie shop on Oak Glen and 5th called the Kopper Kettle. I need you to go there and get two pies; an apple pie and a buttermilk pie. Connor, take the Super Cycle and go to Pizza Hut. Buy three pizzas. Robin, take the motorcycle and go to El Pollo Loco. Get two family packs, complete with the sides and tortillas. Megan, go on the Bio Ship to the 99 and get paper plates and plastic cups. Me, Artemis, Kaldur, and Red Arrow will clean up here. Meet us here in one hour, can you all do that?" Everybody looked shocked. We had really expected Kaldur to put us together, and Angel's never shown any leadership potential, so we never expected this from him. Angel split the money and we all went to get our stuff. Sure enough, in one hour everybody was sitting in the living room with take-out and disposable dishes. The dining room table wouldn't support the weight but we were able to bring in a few collapsible tables in and we were all better off, watching Miracle on 34th Street and talking animatedly on ourselves. About ten minutes into this, Kaldur decided to make a speech.

"I think we should do a toast. This is for all the work we've put into this Team together. We've had a few rough patches but in the end we have each other. This is to us," Kaldur said raising a paper cup of cranberry soda.

"To us," we echoed, with the exception of Superboy and Roy who just raised their cups.

"Dude, where the hell did that come from," Wally said to Angel.

"Where did what come from," Angel said with a half-smile as he sipped some red soda.

"Don't play coy, Angel," Artemis interjected, "He means that little commander routine you pulled off like an hour ago. An entire Thanksgiving dinner ruined and you didn't even as much as blink."

"Eh, just the holiday spirit," Angel said noncommittally.

Seriously Angel, I thought to myself. You panicked in a simulated alien invasion and you suddenly so calm now in a hectic situation? I blinked. Okay maybe different scenario entirely.

"That still doesn't explain where the heck you learned to take control of a situation like that," I said. Angel turned and made eye contact with me.

"I just got inspired by a natural leader," he said with a sincere smile. I hoped to God I wasn't visibly blushing.

"Besides, in my profession you have to learn to take care of bad situations immediately before it gets out of hand." I was about to ask how when I thought just what could go wrong in a robbery.

"There isn't much we really know about you, is there," I said, realizing we knew next to nothing about each other personally.

"Same could be said for all of us," Angel said. "In fact, do we really know each other personally?" This got everyone to look around the room. Truth be told, I knew much of Wally's personal history and his day to day activities (and vice versa), but I really didn't know much about the others. And they didn't know me. I knew Batman can only allow me to say so much but I just briefly wished to trust my friends enough to tell them everything I desired.

"Maybe we can make a game about this," Megan suggested. We all turned to her.

"We should get to know each other. Play a little game." Angel smiled.

"Yeah I get you, play a game so we can get to know each other more." Megan smiled.

"Exactly!"

"I got just the game," Angel said. Megan's eyed grew wide with excitement.

"Really?"

"Oh course. Who's up for strip poker?" The room went silent.

"Okay maybe not what I'm looking for. What I mean is we can have a sharing circle. We start with one person who asks someone a question and we all go clockwise from that person in a complete circle."

"Can we ask whatever we want," Angel said while looking at me. I gulped because he had the most heinous smile on his face.

"Uh, I think we should be respectful of secret identities," Wally said, coming to my rescue.

"And let's not get too personal," Kaldur warned, looking at Angel as if to make a point. Angel shrugged.

"Okay, whatever. Let's get it on," Angel said with a fist pump. Megan smiled.

"Okay I'll go first," she said. She pondered a bit.

"Oh, so Artemis, who are your best friends outside the Team?" Artemis looked around.

"Well that's just it; I don't have many friends outside the Team." Wally snickered.

"Fuck you Wally! I'd like to see how many friends _you_ have outside the Team."

"Keep it civil," Kaldur warned direly. Artemis calmed down.

"Well I guess Zatanna isn't on the Team. And there might be Bette from school. Yeah, there aren't many people on that list." Megan nodded.

"Okay Connor, now it's your turn," she said with her usual enthusiastic way. Connor was seated to her left and all he could do was frown as he thought of a good enough question to ask.

"So what's your family like on Mars," Connor asked Megan. She looked like a kid who just got asked what they wanted for their birthday.

"Okay so my family's what you would call liberal. We really push for change for the better. We don't believe in all that traditional nonsense about separating the races. So racist."

"Martians are racist," Wally asked. This got everyone's attention. Racism is an ugly and outdated thing we thought only existed on Earth.

"Well yeah there's Green and Red Martians but White Martians are treated the worst. My family won't stand for any of that nonsense. A person's a person regardless of what they look on the outside." Megan seemed really passionate about this crusade against discrimination, almost like she took it personally.

"Well besides that, I have like twelve sisters, seventeen brothers, and about three hundred cousins. I've always been closer to Uncle J'onn of course." We all nodded to that.

"Now it's your turn Angel," she said. Angel had a wicked smile like he was waiting for this all night. I gulped, worrying about what question he'll ask to probe my personal life.

"So Red Arrow…"

"Call me Roy," said youth answered. Angel continued his eager smile.

"So Roy, how long have you been with Kaldur." We all looked at Roy now.

"Could you specify?"

"I mean how long have you been going out with Kaldur." This question dropped on us like a bombshell. Wally was the first to recover.

"Are you kidding me? Roy's as straight as the arrows he shoots. He ain't a flit like…." Roy cut him off with a raised hand.

"What makes you say that," Roy asked with a stern and suspicious look. I blinked. Surely Roy's just humoring Angel. But Angel looked absolutely thrilled to be given the chance to explain his question.

"Where to start, where to start? You see Roy; there are two things I'm good at: stealing without anybody noticing and sniffing out gays. My gaydar's never wrong and quite a few things tipped me off. For starters, you and Kaldur have been giving each other wayward glances all night. And you two are surprisingly close, given that Roy is so distant, which I might say adds to your bad-ass-ness. Then when me and Artemis left to get trash bags, I noticed you and Kaldur looked a little tussled and flushed, which is kind of suspicious. Now I sit here across from you and notice you're wearing Chap Stick." Everybody blinked like this was the most random thing.

"So my lips are chapped. Is that so suspicious," Roy remarked sternly. Without missing a beat, Angel said….

"It is when your chap stick is on Kaldur's neck." We all turned towards Kaldur. He quickly covered a part of his neck, but not before we all saw a glistening mark where Roy's lips met Kaldur's skin.

"Son of a bitch," Wally exclaimed. Artemis said something in Vietnamese that sounded like "by the Buddha". I just sat there with my mouth open and we all turned to Angel and Roy who were in a stare down.

"So my question still stands. How long have you been going out with Kaldur," he asked with a cocky, obnoxious smile. Roy just looked sternly at him. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Then Roy's lips twitched a little. I blinked. Did that, for just the briefest moment, look like a smile?

"How long ago was Taipei, Kaldur," he asked without breaking eye contact with Angel. Kaldur looked more than a little distraught.

"A little more than a month."

"There you go Angel," Roy said.

"Thanks," Angel said without breaking eye contact. They just kept on staring into each other's eyes, neither one wanting to back down.

"You know I came very close to kicking your ass right now, right? The fact that we're all friends here is stopping me," Roy said.

"I could have taken you," Angel said nonchalantly. I was freaking out inside. What the hell is Angel doing?

"Cute kid, you really think you can take me?"

"Of course."

"You're overconfident, _boy_."

"And you underestimate me, _man_." The room went still when Roy made a crooked smile. This is the first time I've seen him smile and it didn't look good.

"You got a lot of balls kid."

"I've got balls to spare. Do mind if I lend you a pair."

"I like your guts kid. You're either the stupidest or the bravest kid I know."

"I'm probably both."

"You might get yourself killed one of these days."

"Then get ready for the day all hell breaks loose cuz I'm gunna do run that bitch into town. Until then… Robin I believe your next," Angel said as if the stare down to end all stare downs didn't just go down.

"Dude, how did you know?"

"Know what," Angel said coyly.

"How did you know Kaldur and Roy were gay?"

"I think I just told you a while ago."

"No I mean how did you know what signs to look for?" Angel took a sip of his soda.

"Let's just say I've been around and I know who to spot those who want only the right people to notice." That was that and it was Kaldur's turn.

"So how experienced are you" he asked to whom else but Angel.

"Experienced enough to see through you and Roy," Angel said snappily. It was Roy's turn now.

"So you said I made it into your list of Top Ten Sexiest Superheroes. Were you bullshitting me or were you for real. And if so, who's on it?" Angel smiled.

"I was for real and I would be glad to tell you who's on it. Starting from the bottom is Superman." Connor's eyes bulged.

"Superman? Really?"

"Gotta love the tights and the chiseled face. Number nine is Captain Marvel."

"Really," Artemis remarked. "Captain Marvel, isn't he too… too…"

"Too immature. Yeah, but he's still hot. Number eight is Black Canary, especially if in some alternate dimension I liked girls. Number seven is Cyborg. Number six is Blue Beetle, followed by Black Condor."

"A lot of people of color on the list, I see," Artemis noted.

"Brown is beautiful," Angel said. "Number four is Flash…." Wally choked on his tenth pizza slice.

"Excuse me, what," he said in disbelief. Angel looked at him cockily.

"You heard me. What isn't sexy about a man who's a human vibrator?" Wally looked he was gonna get sick but Angel continued.

"Number three is Red Arrow…" I saw Roy smile at this. "And number two is Green Lantern, the one of African descent*." We waited for number one but Angel just picked up a chicken drumstick and started eating. After a few moments the silence was too much.

"And," I pushed.

"And what," Angel said between bites.

"Who's number one," Artemis asked. Angel swallowed.

"Batman." I didn't believe what I heard.

"Batman," I repeated. "As in _my_ Batman. Batman of Gotham City. Batman, who made this Team and brought you here? _That_ Batman?"

"Are you deaf? Yeah, that Batman. Is there any other? I think Batman is the sexiest superhero out there." Everyone sat silent.

"Why," I asked.

"What isn't there to love: he's a bad ass; he's not a metahuman, which is so hard to find among superheroes. He's an obvious leader and he's got the coolest gadgets. Plus His jaw's so chiseled and manly. I just want to run my tongue along his jawline." Everybody stared at him.

"Plus you know he has to play hard to get, which I find as a personal challenge and appealing. And the stern hard ass act he has. He's the kind of guy you would find absolutely infuriating to work out until he's inside you." This caused just more staring.

"You can't like him," I said.

"Why not? I can like anybody I want," Angel said.

"No, you seriously can't be with him," I said.

"What's the matter Robin, jealous?"

"I mean you can do better than him." I knew the man beneath the cowl and I knew Angel shouldn't like such a broken man. He just can't.

"Who do you suggest then?"

I was about to say "me", but I stopped myself. I don't like Angel, do I. I knew we were more than what we seemed, he did happen to share the occasion make-out session and he did go down on me from time to that but it was agreed we would keep it open. Right?

"Hello, Earth to Bird Boy?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"I'm just saying that Batman is a real piece of work. If you knew half of what I knew, you'd agree." I just barely saved myself from an embarrassing moment and it was Artemis' turn.

"Okay so Angel…." Angel raised his hands in mock dramatics.

"Really, is there no one else we can talk about? Sorry Arty, go on."

"Yeah, so when you said you've been around, you mean sexually right. But aren't you like thirteen years old, I mean, you've gotta be bullshitting us, right?"

"Oh on, Artemis, I'm quite serious, serious as a heart attack in fact. You be surprised by how young kids are getting sexually active. But it's not like I've slept with half of Gotham, no I have standards. I always go for guys in my age group. The oldest I've been with was sixteen and the youngest thirteen. But it's safe to say I've seen more action than all of you combined." Angel sipped his soda and took a bit of chicken. It was Wally's turn.

"So Angel…."

"Again! Just kidding, go on Wally."

"Angel what was your first time like." For a moment it seemed like Angel froze. He turned to us and his demeanor changed. He wasn't bold, or joking, or defiant. He was emotionally distant, like he didn't trust his own emotions.

"I'm not telling you that Wally."

"C'mon Angel, you were so open before, what's a little thing like losing your virginity?"

"Seriously Wally, I'm not gonna tell you," Angel said with a cold warning. This came as a shock to everyone. Angel was anything but shy about his sexuality. And it seemed he wasn't shy about his sexual experiences. Except his first, apparently.

"I'm not gonna tell _anybody_ about it and that's final." He sipped his soda only half-heartedly.

"Can you at least tell us your age when you lost it," I said. He looked at me and suddenly I wished I hadn't opened my mouth.

"Eight," was Angel's simple response. The whole room went still. I couldn't have heard right, could I?

"Did I hear right? You were eight," Artemis said is disbelief.

"Was it even consensual," Wally asked.

"What do you think, dipshit," said Angel. He was rarely this cruel and I was just unnerved by Angel's lack of emotions. It was just like in the simulation when he thought Artemis was dead. Before he was giving up all hope and broke down.

"I'm leaving," was Angel's simple remark and he left the table. We all just stood there in shock. Did this just happen?

"Is somebody gonna do something," Artemis said belligerently. I wasn't at all surprised when I rose after him.

I saw him where I expected. In his room, petting his cat like it was the only thing that kept him together.

"You okay Angel," I asked, even if I knew he wasn't. He stopped and for just a moment I wondered if he'll tell me to fuck off.

"Come in," he said, and I knew he was giving more than just permission to come into his room. I sat next to him and he just kept on stroking his cat. The cat purred audibly but the look in the cat's eyes almost made it seem like Terry knew what her master needed. I didn't know what to say, is anybody prepared to hear that their friend was raped as a child.

"Is there anything I can do," I asked as I wrapped my arm around Angel, hoping the contact would soothe him. From what I've seen, Angel is usually affectionate and I knew he always liked physical contact with his friends. So it hurt all the more when he pushed me away.

"You can't do anything. What's done is done. I'm sullied, violated, desecrated, filthy. And now everybody knows."

"You're not," I pleaded. "Nobody thinks any less of you because what some jerk did to you when you were eight. The man deserves to rot in hell."

"He does. That doesn't make what he did to me go away. You have no idea what it's like to feel so empty because some asshole took something from you can't get back."

"Well yeah, I lost my parents, but I learned…." Angel laughed; it was a cold and cruel laugh.

"You honestly think you losing your parents can compare to me losing my innocence. My sense of boundaries were lost, my sense of security, all that seemed good in the world, as much as that was for a kid on the street, was lost, drained of color and life. The fact that you can compare losing your parents to _my_ rape is laughable." I was shocked, just plain shell shocked. I could not believe that Angel just said that.

"Fuck you Angel, just fuck you! Just because you can't remember your parents doesn't mean that you have to shit on mine. You think I didn't feel loss, that I didn't lose my sense of security, my sense of safety, my own vision of what was good in the world. But you know what I didn't wallow in it. I confronted my nightmare and you should too. Cause life doesn't just stop because everyone knows you got raped. You don't realize your friends still care about you regardless of the fact that you were raped, and you can't see that cause you're just too busy wallowing in your own self-pity like the bitchy fag you are." The air changed in that moment. Terry ran out of the room like she knew shit was about to fly. Angel tensed up with anger, though his expression remained stoic. I should be scared but I was standing my ground.

"What the fuck did you say," he seethed.

"Which part, the part where I call you bitchy or a fag," I said defiantly. In an instant Angel was on me, punching at my face and shouting out Spanish curses.

"Puto! Maricon! Culo! Hijo de puta! Hijo de coño!"**

I wasn't just gonna let him do that; I punched right back. He slammed me against the wall. I threw him on the desk. He kicked me in the stomach. I uppercutted him. Then it ended when I suckerpuched him and he kicked me in the groin. We collapsed on the floor, spent and emotionally exhausted. Then Angel started laughing. I raised my head, as painful as that was. Was I hearing right? Sure enough, Angel was cackling like a maniac. I stiffly rose up and glared at him.

"Thanks, Robin." What? I started to laugh.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For coming in here after me, for staying when I wasn't welcoming to you, for not letting me wallow in self pity and for kicking my ass when I really deserved it."

"Really? I have a hard time buying the whole sincerity performance."

"It's no performance, this is sincere. Thanks for not letting me slip." Angel rose and helped me up. I was still shocked that he got over this so easy. Well, not so easy seeing as we had to kick the shit out of each other to get over this. I sighed. This may not be such a healthy relationship.

"Well, we should be getting back to the others," Angel said. I blinked.

"You serious? You look like shit, you can't go out looking like that." Angel scoffed.

"Give me some credit, next to you I look like a real angel." I smirked.

"Fuck you Angel. Seriously, you ready to go back out there?"

"Of course, it is Thanksgiving after all, we should be with friends and family. And you guys means as much to me." I sighed inwardly. So sweet of him.

"Of course I'm only going in there on one condition."

(Line breaker)(Angel)

So here's how it went down. We returned to the table, the first question was about our appearance.

"Were you two fighting again," said a worried Megan. Wally just laughed.

"Dude, you both look like shit." I had only this to say:

"Oh no Wally, me and Robin here just had some mind-blowing rough sex. It really releases the tension. You should do it with Artemis, maybe then you two wouldn't be tearing at each other's throats all the time." I didn't know whose face was funnier, Robin's, Wally's, or Artemis'. Either way, they were priceless. And in the end the others took my vulgar joking as a sign that I was okay. Then I popped my condition for coming back to the room. Needless to say, it wasn't everybody's cup of tea.

"Excuse me," said an offended Artemis.

"No way! Not with her," opposed Wally.

"It's kinda risky. What if Batman knows about it," said a worrisome Megan. Connor just flat out refused.

"C'mon, what's a little strip poker between friends? We all trust each other, right?"

"I told you this would happen. Can you give up, please," Robin pleaded. This went back and forth until finally I got Megan, Connor, Robin, Wally and Artemis to play. Roy and Kaldur decided they want nothing to do with this and left, though to be honest I think they just wanted some alone time. Bow chicka wow wow, chick wow wow.

So here's how it went: We split into two teams, I was with Artemis and Megan, my two compadres. Robin, Connor, and Wally were on the other team. Rules were winning player's team kept their clothes on for the turn, losing team removes a piece. One article of clothing per loss, and a pair of socks counted on one, which Wally complained about but nonetheless complied. We were winning, until Robin noticed I kept slipping my card hand behind my back to scratch and caught me with a set of winning cards underneath my wife beater and pants. So we had to start all over. Now this game the boys and I were down to just a pair of boxers and the girls were down to panties and bras. Any time now and privates were gonna show and then all hell's gonna break loose. It's so funny how people change over a simple strip poker game. I expected Megan to be shy but once she got the shirt off she kept making suggestive gestures towards Connor, which really helped in making his focus. Artemis just rolled her eyes and huffed; I guess she was still sore about Halloween. Wally kept flirting to a reluctant Megan making good use of his admittedly cut body, which I saw was just plain stupid, considering that Connor kept giving him the death glare. Robin was the hardest to read. Maybe it was his shades, or his admirable poker face; whatever it was, he was giving me a mind fuck fest of thoughts about what he was feeling. We all took some cards and threw others in the card pile. Wally smiled.

"Read 'em and weep bitches. A San Francisco wedding. Two Queens," he announced revealing a queen of hearts, a queen of clubs, followed by a Jack and two 2s.

"Strip it Megan," Wally said cockily. Artemis raised a hand to interrupt.

"Three of a kind. Eat it Wally," she said haughtily, showing her hand of three sevens, a two and an ace. Connor laid down his hand.

"Straight," Connor said stoically. His hand was a ten through six, a combination of hearts, diamonds, and clubs. I smirked.

"Take this, bitches! Flush!" My hand was a queen, a jack, a six, a four, and a three.

"Boxers off boys." Robin coughed to get our attention. I couldn't read his expression but even then I knew I was screwed.

"King full of aces. Nice try Angel but you and the girls lose." He smirked behind his shades and I wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face. I looked to Megan, who hadn't dealt her hand yet.

"You got something right?" She frowned.

"An ace means one, right?" I bite my lip.

"Sometimes, why?" She looked heartbroken now.

"I'm sorry, I think I lost." My world shattered.

"What," exclaimed an upset Artemis. Wally whooped.

"Hell yell, take the bra off." I groaned.

"Megan!" She looked so sad at failing us I felt bad for complaining.

"It's okay Megan. Just show the cards and we might as well get over it." I had started this game in hopes of getting to see the meat market so to speak and it ended up biting me on the ass. Megan lowered her hand.

"I'm sorry guys I…." I raised a hand to interrupt her. It couldn't be. I smiled.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," I jumped to my feet and started whooping and dancing like an idiot. Artemis saw the hand and joined me. Connor, Wally and Robin saw and groaned. Megan just looked confused.

"Did I win?"

"Did you win? Of course you won! You got the highest hand in the game. Read 'em bitches. Royal flush of diamonds. Strip 'em boys." Wally looked outraged.

"Hold it! There's no way in hell I'm gonna show my dick to anyone," Robin complained. Wally and Connor shared their disagreement.

"Uh uh, you lost fair and square…." I said but was interrupted by Wally.

"Fair? You're the one who got caught cheating…."

"And we started over and now we won fairly this time, now cough up the boxers." Wally looked uneasy. I knew for a fact he wanted to see tits but now the tables are turned. He did something that moment I didn't think I ever saw: He went on his knees and begged.

"Please," he said; green eyes all wide and big, "I'll do anything but that." I frowned. Sorry bitch, puppy eyes don't work on me. Still, I wasn't about to toss up an opportunity to really humiliate them. I smirked and I knew the guys hated my cocky smirk.

""Cuse me a moment, I have to talk to my associates." I grabbed Artemis and Megan by the hands and separated them from the boys. When I walked a whiles away I said.

"Private telelink. Now." Soon all three of us were linked telepathically, independent of the one we used as a Team. I told them my plan and my head echoed with mental laughter.

_You really think it's gonna work_, said Artemis.

_I intend it to._

_Aren't they going to get suspicious,_ Megan responded.

_As long as we keep quiet, they won't know what hit them_, I said. We broke our link and came back to the boys.

"Follow us," I said briskly, "And don't take your clothes." They followed me timidly with Artemis and Megan closing behind them. We walked through the hallway, not bothering to turn on the light. I hope they get scared and I hope to God I don't trip. We get to a door and open up to the hangar. We walk across it, the icy floor biting to the bone and the cold windy air nipping at bare skin. The guys really looked uncomfortable but I had them right where I wanted. We came to the edge of the dock where the water slapped the high edge of the dock. The boys looked down at the edge. Even from here we can feel the icy cruelty that was the winter seawater.

"So here's how it's gonna go: you boys won't have to strip naked if you jump in. And stay there for ten seconds."

"What," came the indignant response from the boys.

"Fuck you," said Wally.

Connor just shook his head.

"No way in hell," said Robin. I smirked.

"It's either this or the underwear. What will it be?" The boys pondered this for a while.

"How are we gonna get out," asked Robin.

"There's a ladder on the other side," I said pointing to the wall opposite of me.

"On the count of three you guys jump in, stay for ten seconds them swim for the ladder. Or is a little cold water too much for you boys?" This got on their nerves.

"I'm not chicken," huffed Wally.

"Count me in," agreed Robin. Superboy nodded.

"Okay turn around," I ordered. The boys did so, unaware that me and the girls were right behind them.

"On the count of three, jump. One….." The night air echoed first with ripping sounds followed by three splashes. Silence, then a stream of laughter, crying, and cursing.

"Run for it girls," I shouted and we hauled ass to the door. I slammed it behind us and locked it down. It sealed with a blast door and we started to laugh like a bunch of sadistic hyenas.

"My….God…..I wish….I …could see…..their faces," cried out Artemis.

"You know they can break down the door eventually right," added Megan.

"Well get your clothes girls and barricade in my room. Besides, they have bigger things to worry about."

"Why's that," they asked. I smiled mischievously.

"Let's just say they'll be getting a case of the _blue balls,_" I said showing three pieces of torn cloth. Silence took the girls before they cracked up.

"No way," Artemis said.

"You didn't," cried Megan. Somebody was pounding on the door, Connor presumably.

"Give us back our fucking boxers you pickpocket," shouted the boys.

(Line breaker)(End)

Sorry this took so long. If your getting the impression that Angel doesn't deserve Robin, he probably doesn't. But he needs him. Oh Angel, what is he to you, friend, rival, fuck buddy? Read and review.

Also some pointers

*That Green Lantern would be John Stewart

** Puto translates as Fag or Pussy. Maricon is pretty much the same. Culo translate as ass or pussy. Hijo de puta means son of a pussy (or more vulgar equivalents). Hijo de coño translates as son of a cunt. Yup, real colorful language.


	10. Chapter 10 Karaoke Competition

Merry Christmas, guys, thanks for hanging in there and thanks for the reviews, even the negative ones.

Just a bit of holiday fluff. Enjoy. Remember, "*" means a note is on the bottom of the page. And songs will be in Bold Parentheses **()**.

Warning!: Song fic ahead. It's long as heck and yet not so long.

(Line breaker)(Robin)

Chapter 10 Christmas Karaoke Competition

"Fuck you Artemis!"

"Go suck on it Wally!" This is pretty much what happened after the mission the Saturday before Christmas. To say we failed was the understatement of the century.

"How the fuck do you miss a shot like that?"

"Hello, Wally! I was the one firing after an alien robot on speed. What the hell were you doing to help?"

"Me? I was the one fighting off the robot guards! You had one open shot, one! I swear; you could see it from space! How did you miss?"

"Give me some credit! Not everyone has freakish super speed!"

"Not everyone is Green Arrow's niece! I would think some of his skills would rub off on you! Seriously, I thought you were the best archer here!"

"Maybe if you didn't ride my ass so much, I'd actually get a good shot without your fat head in the way. In fact, why don't you take my arrow and stick it where the sun don't shine!"

"Fuck you bitch!" Wally got slapped. And it wasn't Artemis.

"Don't you fucking talk to my friend that way," shouted Angel. Now I got involved.

"Hey asswipe! You don't get to fucking touch Wally like that!" Angel stared at me like I was the idiot for daring to intervene.

"I'll fucking touch him like I want! The bastard deserves it!" And from there the fight went from downhill. It went from childish to just plain ridiculous.

"Assfucker!"

"Cocksucker!"

"*Chinga tu madre!"

"**Một trong những người ăn khỉ phân!" It got really ridiculous when me and Angel ended up on the floor tumbling with each other. The Team was used to us fighting and usually left us to blow it all out. This time, though Artemis and Wally got involved. That is to say that they cheered us on and cursed each other to high hell. It took Connor and Megan to pull us apart and Kaldur was not pleased to say the least.

"Ridiculous! You two are the most childish, immature, anuk ima kasul yakal imasa protug…." When Kaldur reverted to Atlantean, you knew you were in deep shit. Wally and Artemis made to walk away when Connor held on to them and put them back in their places.

"Where do you two think you're going," Kaldur said menacingly. "You two did no better. Did you two forget that it was your fight that started this in the beginning? Or that you egged them both on to fight in your steads? You two should be ashamed of yourselves, you two were the oldest and should have set an example." This went on for hours, more than our teenage attention spans could hope to last, and when Kaldur realized he lost our attentions, he huffed in disgust and dismissed us.

Which brings us to our current situation. Me and Wally are kinda in a standoff with Artemis and Angel. It's Christmas Eve and we haven't spoken to each other since. I did try speaking to Angel on Wednesday. He said something like this:

"Oh, so now you want to make up? Well screw you Dick, we're through. I'm not just talking about friend wise neither. You know those extra benefits we had? They're done, gone! The blowjobs, the handjobs, the heavy petting, the dry-humping, all those little things you like are gone! So next time you have the blue balls, do me a favor and go fuck yourself!"

Needless to say, I avoided him the rest of the week. I was just plain pissed. Who the hell does he think he is? That self-righteous, irrational, vulgar, sex-crazed douche-bag excuse for a hero! I didn't want to talk to him. The asshole can forget about the trip to Gotham I promised him cause he can just go stuff it!

Wally had just as much luck with Artemis, only while Angel and I made an effort to avoid each other; those two fought it out like a newly divorced couple. Talk about dramatics! Connor and Megan pretty much avoided taking sides and Kaldur went on pretending that the Team wasn't on the verge of World War III, I would if I was him.

So Saturday was a very big day. Not only was it Christmas Eve but some of the League mentors were hosting a party in our honor. So just this once we promised to act civilly towards each other.

It's five o' clock in the evening and the following people were here: Wally was with Flash, his mother and his aunt Iris in the living room on one side. They were all dressed in matching green and red sweaters and looked pretty civilian, although Flash had the bonus of a white masquerade mask. On the other side were Artemis, Black Canary, and Green Arrow, similarly dressed in civies and Green Arrow was also conspicuously bearing a mask. On a sofa nearby were Kaldur and Roy, the newly acknowledged couple, dressed in civies as well. In the kitchen were Megan and Uncle Jonn, who were baking Christmas cookies. Megan was currently biting off Connor's head, as she usually did when anyone interrupted her holiday cooking. I looked for Angel and saw him seated alone save for Terry on his lap. I noted with just a little bit of harsh delight that none of his family was here. Even I had Batman here, who was the host of the party. I mean, the guy was here as Batman, and Batman never really softened much, but hell that was better than no one.

Artemis must have noticed the lonely state of her friend and beckoned him to join her. He got up and soon mixed amiably with Green Arrow and Black Canary, although she seemed to keep her distance. Wally sat next to me.

"Aren't the holidays awesome," he said with euphoria. I sighed.

"Yeah." Wally looked at me.

"Is everything okay, Dick?" I jolted out of my trance.

"Dude! Don't you dare say my name in public!" Wally just grinned mischievously.

"Just wanted to get your attention. Seriously dude, you're usually the life of the party. What's up?"

"It's Angel…" Wally huffed.

"That douche, I think he made it clear what he thinks about you. Same goes to archer girl over there."

"I know, but I just realized how alone Angel is here." We looked at Angel who was speaking animatedly with Artemis. Wally scoffed.

"Yeah, he's lonely alright."

"No seriously Wally, not one of his family is here. I mean look at you, you've got like three relatives here. The rest of us have at least one family member here."

"What about Connor?"

"He's got Megan and the rest of us. I'm just pointing out that Angel might be sore about having no family here."

"And?"

"And I think this feud has gone on long enough. I saw we should be the bigger men and apologize." Wally sputtered.

"What? Uh uh, no way! The day I apologized to that virago is the day I go bottom bitch. Besides, no way they would accept it. Those two have hearts of stone. And they definitely wouldn't listen to us anyways." I thought about it.

"Guess you're right. We just got to get them in some public setting where they would have to listen to us." At that moment Flash went to the makeshift stage in the living room and set up a mike and what looked like a computer pad.

"May I have your attention everyone? Hi, I'm the Fantastic Flash and I'll be your entertainment coordinator. Tonight we have a very special form of entertainment: karaoke! That's right, free mike night tonight and anyone can come up if they want!" Inspiration struck me like thunder.

"C'mon Wally, we're singing!" Wally looked at me like I went insane.

"What," he said incredulously.

"C'mon, Wally, we'll sing an apology to them. They'll have to listen and we can tell them how we really feel." Wally contemplated this a while.

"Fine. They better not laugh at us." We went to the stage and took the computer pad. It was connected to the table and had over a two hundred songs. All we had to do was click on a song and the lyrics would play. I pointed out the perfect song in my mind. Wally disagreed.

"Uh uh, no! I am not singing Jesse McCartney. I'm gonna sound so gay!"

"C'mon you big baby, just this one song, please?" He broke.

"Alright everyone," I announced to the audience, "this one is for Angel and Artemis." Wally smacked his face and Angel and Artemis were no doubt surprised. We chose the song and it began:

**(Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney)**

_Wally: I don't want another pretty face._

_Robin: I don't want just anyone to hold._

_Wally: I don't want my love to go to waste._

_Robin: I want you and your beautiful soul._

_You're the one I want to chase._

_Wally: You're the one I want to hold._

_Robin: I won't let another minute go to waste._

_Wally: I want you and your beautiful soul._

_Robin: I know that you are something special._

_Wally: To you, I'd be always faithful._

_Robin: I want to be what you always needed._

_Wally: Then I hope you'll see the heart in me..._

_Both: I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold,_

_I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul._

_You're the one I want to chase, you're the one I want to hold._

_I won't let another minute to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul._

_Yeah..._

_Wally: You might need time to think it over._

_Robin: But I'm just fine, moving forward_

_Wally: I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance._

_Robin: I will never make you cry, come on let's try._

_Both: I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold,_

_I don't want my love to go to waste, I just want you and your beautiful soul._

_You're the one I want to chase, you're the one I want to hold,_

_I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul..._

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Baby, do you think you could want me too? _

_Robin: I don't want to waste your time._

_Wally: Do you see things the way I do?_

_Robin: I just want to know, could you feel it too?_

_Wally: There is nothing left to hide._

_Both: I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold,_

_I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul._

_You're the one I want to chase, you're the one I want to hold._

_I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your soul._

_I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold,_

_I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and beautiful soul._

_ooh..._

_Your beautiful soul..._

_Yeah..._

_Aah..._

_Yeah..._

_Your beautiful soul..._

_Yeah..._

The song ended and met with applause from some of the audience. Except for Angel and Artemis. The two of them were whispering to each other, as if debating whether to accept our apology. A ball twisted in my gut. What the hell were they talking about? We took our seats and Flash took the stage.

"Wonderful performance, just wonderful. Okay, who's next. Angel and Artemis got up and went on stage. The ball in my gut tightened more so. Angel and Artemis looked at songs, then they started to giggle and Angel took the mike.

"Hi, I'm Angel and this is for the assholes in my life." The ball tightened just more.

The song began:

**(So What by P!nk)**

_Both: Na Na Na Na Na Na Na,_

_Na Na Na Na Na_

_Artemis: I guess I just lost my husband, I don't know he went._

_Angel: So I'm gonna drink my money._

_I'm not gonna pay his rent._

_Artemis: Nope_

_Artemis: I got a brand new attitude and I'm gonna wear it tonight._

_Angel: I'm wanna get in trouble, I'm wanna start a fight._

_Artemis: Na Na Na Na Na Na Na, I wanna start a fight._

_Angel: Na Na Na Na Na Na Na, I wanna start a fight!_

_Both: So so what? I'm still a rock star._

_I got my rock moves, and I don't need you!_

_And guess what, I'm having more fun!_

_And now that we're done, I wanna show you tonight,_

_I'm all right, I'm just fine._

_And you're a tool._

_So so what?_

_I am a rock star, I got my rock moves!_

_And I don't want you tonight!_

_Artemis: Uh, check my flow, uh._

_The waiter just took my table and gave it Jessica Simp-shit!_

_Angel: I guess I'll go sit by Drum Boy,_

_At least he'll know how to hit._

_Artemis: What if this song is on the radio?_

_Angel: Then somebody's gonna die._

_Artemis: I gonna get in trouble._

_Angel: My ex will start a fight._

_Artemis: Na Na Na Na Na Na Na, he's gonna start a fight!_

_Angel: Na Na Na Na Na Na Na, we're all gonna get in a fight!_

_Both: So so what? I'm still a rock star!_

_I got my rock moves, and I don't need you!_

_And guess what! I'm having more fun,_

_And now that we're done, I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine. And you're a tool!_

_So so what? I am a rock star!_

_I got my rock moves, and I don't want you tonight!_

_Artemis: You weren't fair, you never were._

_Angel: You weren't all, but that's not fair._

_Artemis: I gave you life, I gave my all_

_Angel: You weren't there, you let me fall..._

_Both: So so what? I'm still a rock star, _

_I got my rock moves, and I don't need you._

_And guess what? I'm having more fun!_

_And now that we're done (we're done)._

_I'm gonna show you tonight..._

_I'm alright (I'm alright),_

_I'm just fine (I'm just fine)._

_And you're a tool._

_So so what? I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves, and I don't want you tonight._

_Artemis: No No._

_Angel: No No._

_Both: I don't want you tonight._

_You weren't fair._

_I'm gonna show you tonight,_

_Artemis: I'm alright._

_Angel: I'm just fine._

_Both: And you're a tool,_

_So so what?_

_I am a rock star. I got my rock moves._

_And I don't want you tonight!_

_Ba da da da da da._

The song ended and silence filled the room. Then people politely applauded, not sure what to make of the meaning of the song.

But me and Wally knew. We weren't feeling rejected, we felt pissed as hell. Who the fuck do they think they are to go on like that!

"Wow, that was a _hot_ performance," said the Flash. "Don't want to be in that man's shoes. Anyways, who's next?" And that began a Christmas time war. Me and Wally got up and chose a song.

"This is for all those brats," I said stonily. Me and Wally proceeded to sing "Party Up in Here" by DMX. After we finished, Angel and Artemis went up determined as ever. They sang "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera. It was on!

We sang "Grenade" BY Bruno Mars; they sang "Hot N' Cold" by Katy Perry; it just went back and forth but after the last song Wally pulled me away.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" I was confused to say the least.

"I'm getting back on that stage and showing that brat whose boss." Wally shook his head.

"Dude, this is just getting ridiculous. It's never gonna end. We should just stop before it gets out of control." He pointed towards Artemis and Angel, who seemed to be having a heated debate of their own. In Vietnamese. This did raise an eyebrow, more so when Artemis just left in a huff.

"Fine, I don't need you," Angel shouted at her as she left. I smirked.

"See, he's vulnerable! Now's the time to crush him." Wally just shook his head.

"Dude, you're doing this alone. I've had enough." He sat down and I knew he wasn't moving from that spot. I frowned.

"Fine, be that way! You something done right, you gotta do it yourself!" I made for the stage but Angel beat me to it.

"This is for all them bitches out there. You know who you are." The crowd was shocked; I guess they weren't used to Angel's coarse language.

His song began:

**(Another One Bites the Dust by Queen)**

_Ohhh._

_Let's go!_

_Steve walks warily down the street, with the brim pulled way down low._

_Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet, machine guns ready to go._

_Are you ready, hey._

_Are you ready for this?_

_Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?_

_Out of the doorway the bullets rip, to the sound of the beat, yeah._

_Another one bites the dust._

_Another one bites the dust._

_And another gone, and another one gone, another one bites the dust, hey._

_Hey, I'm gonna get you too._

_Another one bites the dust._

_How do you think I'm gonna get along, without you when you're gone?_

_You took me for everything that I had, and kicked me out on my own._

_Are you happy, are you satisfied, how long can you stand the heat?_

_Out the doorway, the bullets rip, to the sound of the beat. Look out!_

_Another one bites the dust._

_Another one bites the dust._

_And another one gone, and another one gone, another one bites the dust!_

_Hey, I'm gonna get you too! Another one bites the dust!_

_Hey!_

_Awwww! Take it! Bite the dust! Bite the dust, hey!_

_Hey!_

_Another one bites the dust!_

_Another i=one bites the dust! Owww!_

_Another one bites the dust, hey hey!_

_Another one bites the dust, heeeeeyyyyyyy!_

_Oooooh sha!_

_There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man,_

_And bring him to the ground!_

_You can beat him, You can cheat him,_

_You can treat him bad, and leave him when he's down._

_But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you!_

_I'm standing on my own two feet!_

_Out of the doorway the bullets rip!_

_Repeating to the sound of the beat!_

_Ohhhh yeah!_

_Another one bites the dust!_

_Another one bites the dust!_

_And another gone, and another one gone, _

_Another one bites the dust! Yeahhhh!_

_Hey, I'm gonna get you too!_

_Another one bites the dust!_

_Shootah!_

_Heeey!_

_Alright!_

The applause was better than his first one, by a longshot. They were deafening. No matter I had my own song. I went to the stage and without saying anything, I began:

**(Points of Authority by Linkin Park)**

_Forfeit the game before somebody else takes you outta the frame_

_And puts your name to shame._

_Cover up your face, you can't run a race._

_The pace is too fast, and you just won't last!_

_You love the way I look at you!_

_While taking pleasure in the awful things that you put me through!_

_You take away if I give in._

_MY LIFE, MY PRIDE IS BROKEN!_

_You like to think you're never wrong!_

_You live what you've learned!_

_You have to act like your someone!_

_You live what you've learned!_

_You want someone to hurt like you!_

_You live what you've learn!_

_You want to share what you've been through!_

_You live what you've learned!_

_You love the things I say I'll do._

_The way I hurt myself again just to get back at you!_

_You take away when I give in._

_MY LIFE, MY PRIDE IS BROKEN!_

_You like to think you're never wrong! _

_You live what you've learned!_

_You like to act like your someone!_

_You live what you've learned!_

_You want someone to hurt like you!_

_You live what you've learned!_

_You want to share what you've been though!_

_You live what you've learned!_

_Forfeit the game before somebody else takes you outta the frame_

_And puts your name to shame._

_Cover up your face, you can't run a race._

_The pace is too fast, you just won't last!_

_Forfeit the game before somebody else takes you outta the frame_

_And puts your name to shame._

_Cover up your face, you can't run a race._

_The pace is too fast, you just won't last!_

_You like to think you're never wrong!_

_You live what you've learned!_

_You have to act like you're someone!_

_You live what you've learned!_

_You want someone to hurt like you!_

_You live what you learned!_

_You want to share what you've been through!_

_You live what you've learned!_

_You like to think you're never wrong!_

_Forfeit the game!_

_You live what you've learned!_

_You have to act like you're someone!_

_Forfeit the game!_

_You live what you've learned!_

_You want someone to hurt like you!_

_Forfeit the game!_

_You live what you've learned!_

_You want to share what you've been through!_

_YOU LIVE WHAT YOU'VE LEARNED!_

I was met with equal applause, more so I think than Angel in fact! Angel just look at me with that smug smile of his.

_Game on!_

He went for the stage but I refused to move. I refuse to be beaten!

"Fuck off ***wuera. It's my turn."

"I don't think so," I sneered. Suddenly the audience cheered something.

"Are they saying 'do it'" I asked in confusion.

"No dumbass, they're saying 'duet'. They want us to sing together." I smirked.

"Well let's give them what they want." Angel heard the challenge in my suggestion.

"Alright, may the better man win."

"That's right, may the better _man_ win." Angel didn't take up my goading though. He chose the song, only cause I let him. I smirked at his choice.

"Brian Adams. How very appropriate."

"Who's gonna start," Angel asked.

"Ladies before men," I gestured to him. He smirked.

"Pearls before swine," and began the song:

**(Get off of my Back by Brian Adams)**

_Angel: You think that you can take me on?_

_You must be crazy._

_Robin: There ain't a single thing you've done,_

_That gonna phase me._

_Both: Oooh, but if you wanna have a go_

_I just want you to know..._

_Yeah..._

_Get off of my back! And into my game!_

_Get out of my head! And outta my brain!_

_Get out of my face! Or give it your best shot! _

_I think it's time you better face the facts..._

_Get off of my back!_

_Robin: You know it's all just a game, that I'm playin'._

_Angel: You think you can find a way in? That's what I'm sayin'._

_Both: Ooh, but if you wanna have a go..._

_I just want to let you know..._

_Oh! Get off of my back! And into my game!_

_Get out of my head! And outta my brain!_

_Get out of my face! Or give it your best shot!_

_I think it's time you better face the facts..._

_Get off of my back!_

_Oh, if you wanna have a go..._

_I just wanna let you know..._

_Angel: Get off!_

_Robin: Get off!_

_Both: Yeah! Get off of my back!_

_And into my game!_

_Get outta my way!_

_And outta my brain!_

_Get outta my face!_

_Or give it your best shot!_

_You know this train is comin' off this track..._

_Get off of my back!_

_Yeah! Get offa my back!_

_Get off! Yeah!_

The audience broke into applause. We both panted, we gave our everything in that song and it was kinda fun. I looked at Angel and for just a slight moment we smiled at each other. Just a moment. Angel's face went stony and he skidded out of the stage. I went from shocked to hurt to pissed in the span of three seconds. I went after him.

(Line breaker) (Angel)

I don't know what just happened there and I didn't like it. My heart was both a flame with anger and fluttery with ecstasy. I was both pissed at Robin still and wanted something more. But what? I had no idea and I didn't like being kept in the dark. I needed space to think and I needed it now.

So I left the stage without a word and headed to the kitchen. Megan was already done with her cookies and was in a considerably better mood. She wouldn't bite my head off, but she kept her distance. Didn't want to be dragged into the drama between me and Robin.

Speaking of which, what was up with that. The self-righteous prick infuriated me to no end yet I considered him one of my closest friends. Which is why it hurt so much when he chose Wally over me. I mean I gotta stand up for my friends, I usually let Wally and Artemis fight it out but no one, and I say no one calls Artemis a bitch on my watch. So yeah, when I said "This song is for all you bitches out there," I was excluding Artemis. So I felt justified in punching Wally in the face. The fact that Robin took Wally's side rather than mine said something. I mean, I guess bros before hoes is the game there. And I'm the ho I guess.

"Yeah asswipe!" Robin's jeer stung but it didn't burn I turned to face him, determined not to lose control this time.

"Back off Dick. I'm not in the mood." Robin winced at the use of his real name but stood strong.

"What the hell was that about? We were just fine for a moment and you burst out of the room like I was a leper or something." I shook my head.

"I needed time to think."

"About what?"

"That's none of your concern."

"It is when you treat me like an outcast." I was about to tell him to stuff it when a feminine voice called my attention.

"My that was quite a performance out there." I turned and saw two women; one was of medium build with slightly tan skin, dark brown hair in a bun and dressed in a black dress with a black carnival cat mask; the other was shorter, paler, with blonde pigtails, a red dress with no mask. I recognized the masked one immediately.

"You made it!" I embraced the brunette in a bear hug. She was sturdier than she looked and embraced me with equal vigor. Robin looked at a complete lost.

"Okay, who's this again? I can't seem to recognize you." He looked a little mad at being interrupted from roasting me. I looked at him just a little smugly.

"Oh Robin, surely you recognize my _mother_ now do you." He looked at the masked woman with new respect.

"Catwoman?"

"Call me CC," she said coyly. I sniggered; it was a private joke of ours.

I couldn't help but notice that Robin's gaze shifted to the figure that my mother's dress showed so well.

"Dear mother, that dress is absolutely fabulous," I said in a mock British accent. "I daresay you've seduced this young man and left him witless." My mother sniggered.

"I do agree so Angel, witless indeed." Robin recovered but kept his seething anger silenced for now. He better, I haven't seen my mom in two months.

"Oh my God, how long were you here?"

"I've been here since you started singing Queen. Nice voice by the way, you got soul brotha'." I blushed at this compliment.

"Oh shucks."

"Bird Boy wasn't bad either," the blonde woman said. Then I realized who she was, I felt almost stupid for not recognizing her immediately.

"Aunty Harleen! Oh my God, you made it!" We embraced and jumped around like a couple of school girls. Robin looked even more lost than ever. I ignored it for now.

"Oh my God, why isn't Jamilla here?"

"Oh the poor thing got a stomach flu. Has to stay home. No worries, she staying with Henry and his family for now."

"Oh poor thing," I cooed. "Sick on the holidays of all times. Do send my regards. Pass it on to Henry and Cody for me, will you. I haven't seen my friends in _so _long."

"Okay that's it! Will someone tell me who the hell she is," Robin said pointing to Harleen, having apparently gotten out of his silence. I smirked.

"My name is Harleen Quinzel. You know me by another name." Robin looked at me for help.

"Can't help you here buddy. Let's just say she's a bit _clownish_." Harleen stared daggers at me.

"I swear Angel if I have to tell you again I want nothing to do with that joker, _ever_. The bastard deserves to rot in hell!"

"He does seem a little slow," my mother said referring to Robin. "You sure he's raised by the World's Greatest Detective" I smirked.

"No worries, the kid is smarter than he usually comes off as, no joke." It all clicked to Robin. He went from shocked to furious.

"What the hell is Harley Quinn doing here?"

"I told you, she's my aunt. Well, godmother more like."

"Not helping. What is Joker's number one accomplice doing here?" Harleen just had about enough.

"I'm right here for God's sake! Jesus how many times do I have to say it? I have nothing to do with Joker anymore, nor do I want anything to do with him in the future. I'll say it once and I'll say it again: the fucker deserves to rot in hell. I swear, if you knew half of what Joker did to me." She stormed off in a huff. My mother went after her, leaving me and Bird Shit alone together.

"See what you've done, Bird Shit? I get to finally see my family and you insult them!"

"Dude, are you not seeing it? That was Harley Quinn, Joker's girlfriend!"

"Joker's _ex_-girlfriend you mean. They haven't been together for two years goddammit! Yeah maybe she's still in the crime business but obviously Batman wouldn't have allowed her here if he didn't think she could be trusted." Robin contemplated this for a while. Honestly though, it was a longshot. I was banking on the fact that Bats might have known that Harley Quinn was coming and not have told Robin about it. I'm not entirely sure he even knows she's here.

"What the hell did he do to her that made them break up?" I stared solemnly at Robin, not sure if I should say it. But he needs to understand why we could trust that Harleen won't go leaking information to the Clown Prince.

"He treated her like crap. I'm not kidding, you should have seen the bruises, the broken bones, everything! Her life was total crap up until she left him. That was risky; I mean the guy would probably kill her if given the chance. But so much has changed. She's a foster mom, she's a decent psychiatrist. She still has a second life but much like my mom, she's grown tamer. Trust me, from what I hear the two of them were the wildest harlots in Gotham during their time. " Robin looked divided between his gut and believing me.

"You sure we can trust her?"

"I'm sure." He looked at me with stoniness.

"Let's make this clear Kyle, if you ever give me reason to think I can't trust you, if you harm one of my friends, if you threaten my home life, I'm coming for you, you hear?" I made it clear than I did and understood crystal clear. At that moment Artemis and Wally came in side by side, something that was in itself unusual unless they were bickering.

"We need to talk," Artemis said. The look on her face left little room for disagreement.

"Okay, let's hear it." I leaned against the wall, mirroring Robin who did the same opposite of me.

"This feud's been at each other and laughed.

"This is serious guys," Artemis pleaded. "I hate to see such a cute couple tear apart like this." This sobered the both of us.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said coolly but I knew my goose was cooked.

"We're not idiots, numbskulls. Well at least I'm not," Artemis said.

"Hey," protested Wally. I rubbed my head.

"Not now guys, so not in the mood. Look I'll say it again, _we_ are not a couple."

"Don't bullshit us Angel," Wally said. "I knew for a while you two were more than just friends. If you can call it friendship. I mean come on; you could see it from space! And knowing you Angel, it's gone farther than just heated kissing." I smirked.

"And what's it to you what two _friends_ do behind closed doors, Wally?"

"Well as the _best _friend of your _friend_, I must say I don't like the idea of you molesting Robin. Look you two can," he stopped a moment. "Be boyfriends in your own faggy way. Just quit molesting Bird Boy, okay."

"What's the matter, jealous? Oh wait you got Artemis for that." Artemis and Wally looked at each other and recoiled at the idea of using each other sexually. Boy do I love getting under couples' skins, even when they don't realize they're a couple yet.

"Alright Speedo, I can guarantee I'll stay away from Robin like that." Wally and Artemis relaxed.

"But I can't guarantee that Boy Wonder will stay away from me. Do you know how sore he gets when his smooth white salty giant…."

"Okay stop Angel," Artemis said looking thoroughly disgusted. "I don't want to be traumatized anymore now." Wally looked like he was gonna get sick and Robin looked understandably mortified.

"'Kay, anything else you two want to talk about?" I was kinda through with this talk now but I knew they were confronting me for more than just my sexual activities.

"Right, can you and Robin stop the fighting please," Artemis pleaded. "This feud just went so ugly. I still remember when you snapped at me." I sobered up immediately. That wasn't exactly my proudest moment.

"Alright we'll stop fighting," Robin agreed. "Any way we can make up for it?'" It was Artemis and Wally's turn to smirk and I immediately regretted agreeing to talk to them.

(Line breaker) (Robin)

"Do we have to? I'm sick of karaoke," Angel whined.

"Shut up Cat Boy, we both agreed to do this."

"Why this song?"

"Wally and Arty thought this would be appropriate." Damn the both of them.

"Might as well get this over with," Angel lamented.

**(I Won't Say I'm in Love)**

_Robin: If there's a prize for rotten judgement,_

_I guess I've already won that._

_Angel: No man is worth the aggravation._

_That's ancient history- been there, done that._

_Arty & Wally: Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and Heaven to you._

_Try to keep it hidden._

_Honey, we can see right through you._

_Ang & Rob: Oh no..._

_Arty & Wally: Boy, ya can't conceal it._

_We know how ya feel and who you're thinkin' of_

_Ang & Rob: Oh..._

_Angel: No chance, no way, I won't say it. No, no._

_Wally & Arty: You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? Uh-oh._

_Robin: It's too cliche. I won't say I'm in love._

_Wally and Arty: Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, ooo._

_Robin: I thought my heart had learned it's lesson._

_Angel: It feels so good when you start out._

_Robin: My head is screaming, get a grip, boy!_

_Angel: Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!_

_Rob & Ang: Oh..._

_Wally & Arty: You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling._

_Baby, we're not buying._

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling._

_Rob & Ang: Oh no..._

_Wally and Arty: Face it like a grown-up._

_When ya gonna own up?_

_That ya got, got, got it bad?_

_Rob & Ang: Oh..._

_Robin: No chance, no way, I won't say it. No, no._

_Wally and Arty: Give up, give in._

_Check the grin- you're in love._

_Angel: This scene won't play._

_I won't say I'm in love..._

_Wally & Arty: You're doing flips,_

_Read our lips: you're in love._

_Angel: You're way off base, I won't say it._

_Robin: Get off my case, I won't say it._

_Wally and Arty: Boy, don't be proud._

_It's okay, you're in love..._

_Angel and Robin: Oh..._

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in..._

_Love..._

The audience applauded us and the hell was over. For now.

(Line breaker) (End)

Phew, didn't think I'd make it. I'm am now so sick of karaoke, no wonder there isn't that many songfics out there. Happy Holiday and Read and Review.

*"Chinga tu madre" translates as "Fuck your mother".

** "Một trong những người ăn khỉ phân!" translates as "One who eats monkey feces!" I think. My Vietnamese isn't all that good so correct me if you can find a better translation.

***"wuera" (is that how you spell it) translates as white person (racist term).


End file.
